Blame It On Buckbeak
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: A sweet story of Hermione and Ron that features romance, humor, some angst and a touch of drama. Not HBP compliant! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**BLAME IT ON BUCKBEAK**

**Disclaimer: Thanks Mrs. Rowling for your wonderful characters. I absolutely lay no claim to any Potterverse characters, just putting them in tales of my own, and I am not making a dime from them. Enjoy the story yall.**

Thanks to vonHardenberg, my beta machine for his patient efforts. This ship is not an easy one to work with, and I hope readers enjoy it.

**Chapter 1- Get A Grip Ron**

"Ron, she said she'd be here today, so she will," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Did you expect her to be here at the crack of dawn?"

"Eat your breakfast Ron," Mrs. Weasley said with a knowing grin. "Looking out the window every three minutes won't make her get here any faster."

"Yes, Ronnikins, you might want all the energy you can get today," Ginny teased.

Everyone knew Ron liked, no- _loved _Hermione, except for Hermione. This was a constant source of amusement lately for everyone who knew the two. Seeing Ron so smitten was a sight; the smart but oblivious Hermione was an even funnier sight. She had no idea of what she put Ron through these past years. It wasn't her fault; she couldn't help who she was.

_Gorgeous, smart, brave, funny, and did I mention gorgeous?_ Ron thought looking out the window again. _I should have asked her out a long time ago!_

During his reverie, a "Knock, knock, can I come in?" was heard from the door. The pretty smiling face of Hermione peeked in the doorway.

"Hermione, lovely to see you again. Come in, come in breakfast is ready," Mrs. Weasley gushed.

Hermione stepped in. Ron gasped softly and froze. Her hair had grown a little, was a light shade of chestnut with lighter brown highlights that fell down to her hips; it was no longer the out-of-control bushy mane it once was. It had a life of its own and moved in waves. Her warm, soft brown eyes shone, and the lip gloss she wore made her lips look even more kissable than they already were. Her white lacy tank-top and knee-length peach skirt looked unbelievable against her smooth tanned skin. She was drop dead sexy.

_Is it possible that she got even more gorgeous over the summer?_ Ron thought as Hermione chatted with Ginny.

"Herms! You look fabulous!" Ginny said and walked to the door and hugged her as well.

Harry did the same and got a peck on the cheek. Ron unstuck his frozen behind from his seat and made his way to her.

"Mione," he said and hugged her.

Her felt himself furiously blush and shudder a little bit when he felt her body against his. When he got his peck on the cheek, he could have sworn his jeans felt a tad bit tighter at the front.

_Get a grip Ron!_ he thought to himself.

"Ron? Are you ill? You look flushed, and did you shiver?" Hermione asked and felt his forehead.

"Come on, let the poor girl get some breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged her. "Ron, be a dear and get her things to Ginny's room."

Hermione took a seat at the table and helped herself to fruit and toast.

"Herms, tell us about your summer, your letters sounded so much fun," Gin said.

Ron came back into the kitchen. Everyone sat back down at the table to listen.

"Well, my parents and I left for St. Barts shortly after term ended. We usually go to France or Greece or somewhere like that during the summer, but they decided on something different this year. It was brilliant! We had a hard time leaving we liked it so much," Hermione said. "When we returned I started the job at the pool across town as a lifeguard. I got this great tan as you can see. So what did you lot do?"

"I got a job too during the summer, Uncle Vernon thought it a great idea for me to be out of the house as much as possible," Harry said with a sneer. "I had fun and made some money."

"You told me in your letters you worked, but did you do?" Hermione asked.

"A dishwasher in a restaurant downtown," Harry said.

"The great Harry Potter washing dishes," Hermione said slapping his arm.

"Ron? I imagine you were in your element," Hermione said, directing the conversation at him with a warm smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah, quidditch camp was fun," Ron said. During the summer he had been a coach at a quidditch camp for kids. "Made decent money too."

"Well now that the good stuff has been said, I have some news that needs to be hashed out. I was made head girl," Hermione said. The others cheered and congratulated her. "Take a wild guess as to who was made head boy. Malfoy."

The room went silent.

"Kind of puts a damper on the whole thing, doesn't it?" Harry said.

"Actually no, he did something surprising," Hermione said.

"What?"

"He came to the pool I was working at during my lunch break and we came to a truce," Hermione said.

"What kind of a truce?" Harry asked.

"He said that since this is our last year, and that we might be at war next week or next month with Voldemort, he is tired of fighting. He wanted us as head students to try and work together," Hermione said taking a bite of toast. "A truce of civility."

"And you believed him?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I did, he was sincere," Hermione said. "Something big happened over the summer with his dad and it affected him somehow. I thought it was mature of him to extend the olive branch, so I took it. Maybe you can do the same?"

"I dunno Hermione, he has been a cruel prat to us," Harry said. "We'll see, all right?"

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I feel the same as Harry; he has been a huge prat, that's hard to get by all these years," Ron said.

"I'm not asking you to be bosom buddies with him suddenly, just try and be civil?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"We'll try Mione," Ron said. He would do anything she asked!

After breakfast, Hermione was sorting through some things in her trunk, lost in thought.

_Well, they took the news of Malfoy better than I thought. Are my guys growing up? They sure look it. I swear both Harry and Ron top out at six feet, leaving me at five foot five. Thanks mum for the growth challenged genes. They have filled out nicely too. Whoa Granger, where did that come from? They are like your brothers, and you are not supposed to think of brothers like that. And what was up with Ron during breakfast? Was he ill? Is something wrong with my hair? He kept staring at it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was looking at my chest too. Malfoy noticed, so why not him as well? Ahh, here we go, holiday pictures…._

The remaining week before term, they tried once again to get Hermione on a broom and enjoy a quick quidditch match. She declined, happy to just watch them. Hermione kept Ginny entertained with some of the more "delicate" romantic details of her summer. After shopping for school supplies and celebrating Harry's 17th birthday, they tried to organize the chaos that was the nine and three quarters platform the first day of term.

On the Hogsmeade Express, Ron was lost in thought.

_Another term, another train ride. I feel the familiar lurch of the train and again, I'm thinking of her. As daffy as it sounds, I lay part of the blame on Buckbeak for the way I'm feeling right now. Don't get me wrong, what I'm feeling is good. I can tell you when all this started. In third year, in Care of Magical Creatures class to be exact. Harry was getting to know Buckbeak and got twitchy, which in turn startled Hermione, which in turn made her grab my hand, kind of. That one touch those years ago set me on the path I'm on now. And what's that path? Simple, make Hermione mine. If only it were that simple. Simple would be me holding up a big sign that said, "Hermione I love you. Will you be mine?" But with Mione, it's not simple. She has to poke, prod, examine and explore the who, what, when, why and where of every situation that comes up. She has mellowed out over the years and has become less of a know-it-all, less bossy and more fun. Thank Merlin. Which brings me to what else has happened over the years. _

Mione has become a full-blown hottie. I first noticed this fourth year at the Yule Ball. I already started having feelings for her, and when she appeared in that hall for the ball, it took my breath away. I was with a pretty girl for the ball, but there was no connection at all with Patil. My heart fell into my stomach seeing her with Victor Krum. Worse, she continued to see him for the next two years. Krumbly, as I call him, must have had it bad; he came back to Britain whenever he could to see her. I honestly can't blame the bloke. A couple of days ago I overheard her talking to Ginny about some muggle movie she had seen and the phrase "full-blown hottie" came up, and I had no idea what that meant. So I asked my other muggle-raised best mate, Harry, what it meant. After he explained to me what it was, I decided that described Mione was when she returned from summer holiday.

She kept herself busy during the summer, going on holiday with her parents and working part-time to make a little pocket money. I missed her, there's no other way to put it. That brings me to where I am right now, sitting in a compartment on the Hogwart's Express on the way to our last year, across from Mione. She was leaning over and quietly talking to Gin. By the giggles and looks, it must have been some pretty good gossip because Mione doesn't gossip. I'm trying not to stare at her while trying to listen to Harry's chatter. In this situation, multi-tasking is not my thing, not when she's looking like she does today.

Harry is poking me every once in a while to make sure I'm listening, and Mione glances at me every once in a while. That white sundress of hers, that has the top two buttons undone, has been my undoing today. When she leans over to say something particularly juicy to Gin, I can just see the top of her ample cleavage. She shifts in her seat, and more of her smooth, tanned thigh shows thanks to the slit in the skirt. I realize my mouth is dry and glance at Harry. We blush when we realize that we have both been looking at Hermione. What can I say? We are seventeen after all.


	2. Chapter 2 Get A Grip, Ron

**Chapter 2- School Daze **

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade, Hermione and Draco had to ensure that the students got into the boats and carriages for the last leg of the journey to Hogwarts. When they got into the last carriage, Hermione pulled a book from her satchel and started reading.

"So Granger, decided on what you're doing with your life after Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered turning a page.

"Which is?"

"Healer training." She held up a book, **_The Mystery that Is Muscle._**

"That's ambitious."

"I know."

"You sure are confident of yourself, Miss Granger."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"And what does the crystal ball hold in store for you?" Hermione returned.

"I've been offered a position in the Department of Mysteries," Draco said proudly.

"There's not a more perfect place for you," Hermione quipped, flipping another page.

"Granger, I must be honest by saying that this cheekiness coming from you is most becoming. It's about time, congratulations."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, what lucky bloke has your affections these days?"

"No bloke," she said absently, still reading.

"None?"

"No."

"Interesting. Anyone in mind?"

"No."

"So what do Potty and Weaselbee say about it?" he smirked.

He knew that would get a rise from her. It did. She slapped her book shut and tossed it on the seat next to her.

"_Harry_ and _Ron_ don't say anything about it, ferret, because they stay out of my love life and I stay out of theirs. I suggest you do the same. Now please, no more twenty questions."

_She's actually kind of pretty when she's riled!_ Malfoy thought as the carriages arrived at the school.

"One last thing Malfoy. I agreed to be civil with you, but Harry and Ron haven't yet, but promised to try. If they see us behave, they will too. Got it?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Yes miss, _I got it,_" Malfoy replied with a smirk.

"Smart ass git," Hermione mumbled trying not to smile.

"Cheeky woman."

Ron and Harry were waiting outside the Heads' carriage for Hermione.

"Mione, what's funny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron. Here, take my satchel would you?"

Hermione stepped from the carriage and the heel of her shoe caught a space between some brick and she lost her balance. Before she did a face-plant on the hard pavement, she was caught by Ron. She was suddenly aware that his one arm was across her chest and that his other hand was on her hip. It flustered her, but she quickly recovered by smoothing her robe and running her hands through her hair.

"I'm such a klutz. Great reflexes Ron, you're my hero," she said and kissed his cheek.

She strolled off, fussing at some fifth years threatening to duel each other.

"You can breathe now, mate," Harry said patting Ron's shoulder.

Draco saw the look on Ron's flushed, enchanted face then touch his face where Hermione kissed him.

"She kissed me," Ron whispered.

They heard a laugh from behind them.

"Well-well-well, this is indeed interesting. I take it you are smitten with Granger?" Malfoy smirked. "And do you intend to woo lady fair?"

Ron didn't hear any of it. He was still in a trance.

"Haven't you ever been in love Malfoy? With someone besides yourself?" Harry asked with a frown.

"No, can't say that I have. It's an overrated waste of time."

"Then sod off. Come on Ron, let's go," Harry said tugging on Ron's sleeve.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were the last to enter the Great Hall before the sorting and welcoming feast. Hermione made sure the first years were gathered for sorting before McGonagall arrived, and Draco made sure everyone else got into the Great Hall. While Draco was flushing some snogging sixth years out of a broom closet, he felt someone bump him from behind.

"Pardon me,"was heard from below him.

He bent down to help whoever it was with some books that were on the floor and saw that it was none other than Ginny Weasley. He looked at the book she was holding, Best Hexes Ever! and held it out to her.

"Interesting reading Miss Weasley, however the current edition has seven new hexes listed," Draco said. "You better get into the hall, don't want to be late for the feast now do you?"

Ginny blushed, shook her head and walked rapidly to the hall.

_What in the name of billywig balls was that? Did Ferret just flirt?_

Hermione plopped down on the bench while the first years walked towards the sorting stool.

"Finally. I swear they get worse every year."

Hermione sipped some juice from her goblet while waiting for the sorting ceremony to conclude.

"I'm famished," she grumbled.

"Me too," Ron said.

He had recovered from his earlier enchantment and was again trying not to stare at Hermione while talking to Seamus.

"Harry, is Ron feeling alright?" Hermione asked Harry quietly.

"Too many chocolate frogs on the train," Harry lied.

The sorting ceremony finally concluded and Dumbledoregave a short speech. Mounds of roast beef, mashed potatoes and green beans appeared in front of the students.

"Good, my favorite," Hermione said and started eating.

Halfway through the meal, Ron reached across and touched her cheek with a napkin.

"You had gravy on your face," he said with a grin.

"First I'm a klutz, now I have food on my face," Hermione said with a smile.

Brownies topped with banana splits appeared on the tables. Hermione grabbed a pitcher filled with warm chocolate sauce and poured it on top of the dessert. She took a strawberry from a dish and dipped it in the chocolate. Ron watched as Hermione brought the berry to her mouth, caressed it with her lips and took a nip of it.

"Mmm, that's good," she said.

Ginny watched the scene and was giggling.

_If Herms had any idea what she was doing to Ron! _Ginny and Harry thought.

Ron shifted in his seat and took an inhumanly large bite of his brownie. Hermione dipped her spoon in her ice cream and took a bite. She licked the spoon and her lips.

"Herms, you have some chocolate under your lip," Gin commented.

This was almost too much fun to watch. Hermione stuck her tongue out and licked the dribble from under her lip. Ron groaned softly.

"Ron, do you need something for your stomach? You always eat too much," Hermione said.

She took the banana and swirled it in the chocolate. She sucked the chocolate off and took a bite of it. Ron dropped his goblet. He could take no more! Hejumped up and rushed from the Great Hall. He had to get out of there! The painful yet pleasurable throbbing in his pants needed immediate attention in the nearest loo.

"What was that all about?" Hermione wondered as she watched her blushing friend leave the hall quickly.

"I dunno Herms, why don't you go check on him?" Ginny said innocently.

She felt a light kick under the table from Harry's direction.

* * *

That night, Ron laid in his bed wide awake, curtains closed, visions of Hermione with the banana dancing in his head. He sighed loudly.

"Ron, alright over there?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said opening the curtain. "I had to leave the table, mate. It was just too much."

"I know, that thing with the banana," Harry said. "I almost had to visit the loo myself."

"It reminds me of something Charlie told me once about women."

"What?"

"You can tell how a woman loves by three things: how she works, how she plays and by how she eats."

"I've never heard that before, but it makes sense I suppose."

"Night Harry," Ron said closing his curtains.

"Night Ron," Harry said and closed his curtains.

Ron lay awake lost in thought.

_I've seen how she eats. When she's hungry and the food is just right, it's like foreplay! But seeing as how I can only imagine what foreplay is like…Anyway, as to how she works, I know that. She's diligent, doesn't stop until she's satisfied, and goes all out on whatever she's doing. Good, definitely good. Now for play? I really don't know. Ron, you prat, haven't you ever noticed her having fun? All these years? How does she let loose?_

He would have to talk to her friends and find out. Gin would know. This weekend would be the perfect opportunity to start "Operation Woo Hermione" starting in Hogsmeade. He woke up early the next day, a man on a mission. He dressed himself as neatly as he could, vice the normally rushed haphazard manner he had employed the last six years. He decided not to shave, to perhaps try to grow a mustache and maybe even a goatee. _Women seem to like that on men_. For the first time in his life he used deodorant, using Harry's. He carefully brushed his hair and brushed his teeth twice. Making sure his shoes were tied and necktie straight, he grabbed his satchel and left before anyone got up. He whistled as he made his way to the Head Student's common room door and knocked. He waited a minute and Draco answered.

"Oh, it's you. You can wait in there, loverboy," Draco said noting his appearance with a smirk then going back to his own room. Ron took a seat on the large common room sofa and looked around.

_This room is larger than the Gryffindor common room! And was twice as fancy!_ Ron thought.

He glanced around and saw Hermione's knick-knacks and pictures placed around the room. The door to her room opened and she emerged mumbling to herself, holding her robe and satchel. She modified the school uniform, as seventh years were given the option to. She had opted for a sleeveless blouse; top button unbuttoned andtie worn loosely. Sheworea skirtthat was a little shorter than knee length; it displayed her shapely legs but still looked decent. McGonagall insisted upon that. She opted for hose instead of socks and wore three inch black heels.

_Overall, quite sexy. She sure doesn't look like the cleverest witch of her age!  
_  
"Ron! Aren't you early?" Hermione said, waking him from the reverie of her legs. The heels caused her hips toas she walked towards him.

"Umm, I was already up, prefect business," he said and cleared his throat.

"Well good morning. Care to escort a lady to breakfast?" she asked brightly.

"Of course," Ron said.

"Hold this," she said handing her satchel to him. She put on her robe and reached for her satchel.

"I can carry it," Ron said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks," she said. "You look nice today, Ron."

She didn't notice Ron's beaming face when she looked one last time around the common room. She stopped at Draco's door and winked at Ron.

She banged on his door and said loudly, "Get your lazy arse out of bed, Malfoy! Your hair takes an hour alone!"

"Cheeky woman!" was heard shouted from inside Draco's room.

"Sometimes, this head girl thing is great. Getting a rise out of Draco is the fun part of my day."

She got to the main door and opened it, glancing back at Ron who was laughing. The sound of his genuine laugh made her laugh as well.

"Come on Ron, I'm hungry."

They talked on the way to breakfast, the two some of the first to arrive. They started on pancakes, eggs and fruit. Hermione suggested "chocolate milk" to the goblet.

_Note to self: she has chocolate milk with every meal._ Ron thought.

The rest of the students arrived for breakfast, surprised to see Ron there early and grinned to see it was with Hermione.

"Imagine our surprise to see Ron here early, and not as the last out of bed," Seamus said.

"And to escort me to breakfast no less," Hermione said.

Ron was all smiles as he buttered his toast.

"Ready for double potions?" Harry asked.

"More or less," Hermione said.

_Damn! I won't see her until lunch!_

Hermione had Double Potions, Advanced Arithmancy and Advanced Transfiguration the first half of her day. That definitely was not on Ron's timetable. After lunch however, they all had Charms, Herbology, and DADA together. Hermione had opted to take an elective during her free period, a perk that head students had, taking Pre-Medical Magic in the infirmary assisting Poppy. Ron and Harry decided to take Advanced Divination for their elective period, to Hermione's chagrin.

"I'd rather play poker with a blast-ended screwt," Hermione quipped when asked about the class.

Hermione chatted with the other girls about the coming Hogsmeade day and left the table when signaled by Dumbledore.

"Ron, what's gotten into you?" Ginny asked when Hermione had left.

"Iwas inspired," Ron said.

"Was it what we talked about last night?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes, mostly."

"What did you talk about? And what did you do with Ron?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Guy stuff," Ron said. "Gin, I need to talk to you tonight alone after class."

"Okay."

Hermione came back to the table and gathered her things. "Gotta go. See you lot at lunch," she said with a wave of her hand. Ron wiped his mouth, grabbed his bag and hurried after her.

"He's got it bad," Seamus said.

"It's about time," Lavender said. "Does Hermione know Ron fancies her?"

"Not a clue," Harry said.

"And she's supposed to be smart?" Lavender said. Her eyes lit up. "You don't suppose we could just help her along a bit, could we?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Ginny said.

The two girls started a heated conversation then looked around the table.

"Whoa no, I'm staying out of this one. Watching should be entertaining enough, knowing Weasley," Seamus said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to know you

**Chapter 3- Do I Really Know Her**?

Ron was trying to learn as much as he could about Hermione before the Hogsmeade trip.

_I must be have been deaf, blind and dumb all these years. I've known her for years, but have I really known her?_

Ginny was his first stop to Hermione Enlightenment in the Gryffindor common room that night.

"Gin, can we talk?"

"I was wondering when you would get around to asking."

"Gin, I'm serious."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What she likes besides studying? What does she do for fun? Her spare time besides study?"

"Ron, I can't believe you don't know," Gin said.

"I feel like a prat for not knowing, I've been so wrapped up in myself and quidditch, now I need to know," Ron pleaded.

"Admitting it is the first step, dear brother," Ginny said. "Let's see, Granger, aged seventeen, nay- eighteen soon, absolutely loves chocolate, anything chocolate. She tolerates Butterbeer, hates Firewhiskey but loves Elven Wine. She likes to dance and plays two instruments, piano and violin. On nights she doesn't tutor or have corridor patrol she sometimes goes to the Hogwarts music roomfor an hour or two. She played football when she was a little girl, found a dead body in the local park when she was eight, and-" Ginny said then was stopped by Ron.

"Gin, how do you know all this?"

"We talk Ron."

"Go on."

"Do you know why she gets up so early every other day?" Ginny asked.

"To get a head start on school work?"

"No Ron, she goes for a jog around the back grounds of the school."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Does she fancy anyone?"

"Not that I know of. That's a touchy subject with her. Anything else?"

"That's good for now. Thanks Gin, I appreciate this."

"No problem big brother, good luck."

_Hogwarts has a music room? _he thought

Next stop: Harry. He sat down next to him in the common room.

"Gin warned me you might be coming. I'll tell you one thing, and it's a big one. It's very personal to her but means a lot."

"Alright Harry, what is it?"

"We both know that she loves being a witch, is dedicated to it and the Wizarding world."

"Yeah, I know that."

"But at the same time, she is fiercely proud of her muggle heritage and would literally die defending her parents. Do you know what her favorite thing is to do during the summer?"

"No."

"She loves to take her parent's convertible anddrive with the top down through the country for hours at a time."

He stalked down the corridor after dinner, while Hermione was tutoring first years, heading to the Head's students rooms.

_I can't believe it's come to this, but strategically speaking, it's a good move. He does spend a lot of time with her._

In a twist of fate that sent him mentally reeling, he found himself seeking out Malfoy of all gits to gather more information. This was about Hermione, nothing should get in the way. He knocked on the common room door. Malfoy answered.

"Alright Weasley, what do you want? Granger's not here right now," Malfoy said.

"I'm here to see you actually," Ron said.

"Is that a fact?"

"I need to ask you something," Ron mumbled.

"About Granger perhaps?"

"You do spend a lot of time with her," Ron said, his jaws clenching.

"Calm down Weasley," Draco said noticing. "I have no designs on her. If I did, I would be with her right now, not with you. Get the hell in here, take a seat and listen well."

Ron sat down with no argument.

"Weasley, the reason I'm good with the ladies is simple: I notice things, I listen to them. Women love shit like that and Granger is no exception. Take for instance, the fact that she wears little jewelry. Why is that important?"

Ron shrugged.

"What little she does wear, she picks with care. She likes platinum and silver, but not gold. She likes butterflies and wears a Gryffindork pendant with her school uniform, but some other kind when not in uniform. When she decides to put her hair up, she likes to put it up with ribbons. She doesn't wear much make-up, thank Merlin, but takes twenty minutes to pick out lip gloss. Her favoritesoap is lavender scented and her shampoo smells like roses. She works hard to keep herself fit, but isn't vain about it. Did you know she wears glasses? That one surprised me. She wears contacts during the day, but her eyes are so tired at night that she has to take them out and put on her glasses. I find her smart, cheeky and easy on the eyes. That is an undisputable fact among the male population here, even the first years. Milk has done that body good."

Ron was blushing.

"I can't help it Weasley. Like I said, I notice women, especially the other night when-" Malfoy stopped.

"The other night when what?" Ron said.

"When I found out she likes to sing in the shower."

"What?" Ron was massaging his temples. Draco paced in front of him, grinning.

"A few nights ago, I needed to piss and opened the bathroom door. She forgot to lock it and I was treated to her singing and sight of her in the shower. I left as quick as I could and she didn't notice, but mercy me, I sure as hell noticed. I'm a breast man Weasley, and appreciate a nice set when I see them, if only for a few seconds."

He looked at Ron who had an unidentifiable look on his face.

"Weasley, snap out of it. Your lips are turning blue, breathe man. Damn, you've got it bad. If this is what it's like for you to just think about her, what are you going to do when if you actually get to touch her? Now calm down; I like her, sort of, I just don't fancy her. Surely you understand the difference."

As if on cue, Hermione came into the common room. She took off her robe to reveal her sexy school uniform. She chatted as she took off her tie, tossed it on the sofa and unbuttonedanother button on her blouse. Shetook the ribbon in her hair and let her hair fall down, groaning as she ran her hands through her hair. She looked at the two and flopped down on the sofa.

"Draco, Ron. What are you two doing?" she asked waving her hand at them.

"Prefect business," Draco said. "Weasley was just finishing, weren't you Wealsey?"

"Um, yeah. That idea you talked about helps me out. A lot," Ron said carefully. Hermione regarded them curiously. _Blokes!  
_  
Ron went to the door, stepped out and Draco stepped out with him.

"One last thing Weasley. Do you know what just happened in there?"

Ron shrugged again and Draco chuckled.

"She's her sexiest when she has no idea that she's being sexy. That's her gift. Heaven help the lucky bloke that's with her the day she realizes it. My class is concluded, happy wanking Weasley."

He tossed and turned in bed that night thinking about Hermione. He met Gin and Harry in the common room and told them of the visit with Draco.

"Gosh, what an egotistical womanizing arse, but he's right, as much I hate to admit it," Ginny said.

"I have a wild suggestion for you," Harry said. "Go to the source, _Hermione. _Just ask her questions. It might surprise you."

"I do wonder about her thing with flying," Ron mused.

"See? Just ask her!"

"I have a wild suggestion too," Ginny said. "Make a move. Be bold and surprise her, you know how straightforward she is, it's her style. Something romantic like just walking up to her, taking her in your arms and planting a huge kiss on her."

_There's nothing else I'd rather do!_

"What if she ends up hating me?"

"Ron, think- this is Hermione. If you kiss her, she will either like it or hate it. But mate, she will never hate _you_," Harry said.

Friday afternoon, Hermione and some of the Gryffindors were watching quidditch practice. There was someone else watching too, disillusioning himself quite well and sat unobserved in the Slytherin area. He had intended to see some of the Gryffindor team practice and see their moves to get the upper hand against them for their next match.

At least that's the reason he told himself.

His eyes fell to the youngest Weasley, laughing and shouting as she practiced her chaser moves. She flew effortlessly and expertly handled the quaffle, twirling it on her fingertips and passing it hand to hand. She casually dodged a bludger and barrel-rolled over one of the beaters. What she did next surprised even Draco. One of the chasers threw the quaffle to her a bit high. She gripped her broom with her knees, put her arms up as high as she could and caught it with both hands, the momentum of the throw helping to move her into a back flip.

_Great move!_ Draco thought.

"Good stop, Gin!" Ron called out.

"Show off!" Harry shouted.

Ginny smiled, winked and flew back to the ground. Ron announced the end of practice, talked for few minutes then dismissed everyone. Hermione was waiting for Harry, Ron and Gin.

"So, what do you think of today's practice?" Ron asked Hermione. Harry and Gin politely stayed a few feet away from them.

"That move of Gin's is great," Hermione said.

"Think we have a chance next weekend against Hufflepuff?" Ron asked.

He looked back to Harry and Gin. They urged him on with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, it should be fun."

_Just talk to her? I can do that._ "Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course you can."

"Do you like quidditch?"

"Huh? Yes, I like quidditch, it's exiting to watch and it's great when your team wins."

"Then what's with you and flying?"

"Hmmm, good question. The best answer I have is this: here at Hogwarts, when you mention brooms, all people talk about is quidditch. What about just flying for the fun of it? Those flying lessons first year were no help in getting people adjusted to broom flight. It was just the mechanics of broom control."

"It didn't help?" Ron asked.

"No. Ron, do you know what one of my favorite things is to do? Take my parent's convertible and cruise through the countryside. I love the feel of my hair flying in the wind. Why doesn't anyone want to do that on a broom? I know I would, but no one wants to take the time and just fly for the sheer pleasure of _flying._ I know I could get over my fear of it, it would just take time."

Ron nodded and understood. So she wanted to fly? He was just the man to help her. He would make the time. This was good, very good.


	4. Chapter 4 Malfoy Spills the Beans

**Chapter 4- Malfoy Spills the Beans **

Ron turned off his alarm clock and looked at the calendar beside it.

_Saturday September 11, the day that could change my life forever!_

He rose from bed as he had been doing, before everyone else and got ready for the day with care. No uniform today, he needed to look nice for the Hogsmeade visit today. He had bought some new clothes, _new!_ with the money from his summer job, not hand-me- downs from his brothers. He dressed in a white polo shirt, new jeans and trainers, carefully brushed his hair and teeth and noted the faint facial hair on his upper lip and chin. He quietly left the room and went in search of Hermione. He thought she would be on a morning jog, so he went to the astronomy tower to survey the back grounds of the school. Sure enough, he saw her rounding the lake towards Hagrid's. He rushed back down the tower to meet her at the back entrance. He looked at his watch.

_Twenty-five minutes until breakfast._

As Ron was reaching for the door handles, the doors opened from the other side he was face to face with a glowing, sweaty, panting Hermione.

_Hello beautiful! That's a welcome sight first thing in the morning!_

"Oh, hey Ron!" she exclaimed and looked at him from head to toe. "It's a bit early isn't it?" She walked towards her room, Ron walking beside her.

"If you can get up this early, so can I, just wanted to get a head start on the day," Ron said.

"You? Ron Weasley?" she asked. "That's good Ron, really."

"Enjoy your jog?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I did. I have been trying to get people to join me, but no one is interested in getting up early for it."

"I can get up and jog, I guess."

"Really? Oh Ron, you won't regret it. After a few weeks, you'll feel so much better, I promise. Meet me on Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings at five thirty a.m. at the back doors, wear something comfortable to run in," she said with a smile. "I didn't plan on running this morning, I just couldn't sleep."

"You are going to Hogsmeade, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Yes, some of us girls are going as a group," Hermione said.

At her door, she told Ron, "See you at breakfast, you look nice by the way."

She didn't see the happy blush on his face.

Halfway through breakfast, Hermione came into the great hall in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, her favorite lazing-about clothes. She sat down and loaded her plate with food. Ron took note of her clothes. _Attractive no matter what she wears! _

"Herms, are you going to Hogsmeade in that?" Ginny said, indicating her clothes.

"No, I just threw this on for breakfast. _That?_ What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Hermione asked.

"I think she looks good," Ron said.

"Nothing Herms, nothing at all," Ginny said frowning at Ron. "You look good no matter what you wear," Ginny said patting her hand.

_Damn right she does!_ Ron thought.

At nine a.m. Ron, a group of Gryffindor males and smattering from a few other houses waited in the Gryffindor common room for the girls to come out. They took longer to get ready of course, but the wait was worth it when ten pretty young ladies emerged from the girl's dorms. The prettiest being Hermione of course, in Ron's view. She was dressed in a low-cut poet's blouse, (just a peek of cleavage) with matching pearl earrings and pendant, faded blue jeans that rode low on her hips and brown sandals. He thought that her painted toes and toe ring was adorable.

"Everyone ready?" Hermione announced.

The girls walked ahead in their group, Hermione talking with Ginny and Lavender. Ron saw the way Hermione's hips swayed, and gulped at her shapely bum in her snug jeans.

"Nice view, huh?" Harry asked quietly.

"Aye, ten visions of loveliness," Seamus quipped.

The students arrived at Hogsmeade and some went straight for Honeydukes, Hermione included. Ron followed and bought some chocolate frogs while Hermione stocked up on generous supply of crispy chocolate bars, chocolate galleons and some chocolate creamer for her coffee. She emerged from Honeydukes later sucking on a cherry lollipop. Ron's heart was racing at the sight of her licking and sucking on the candy.

"I'll meet you a little later; I'll be in the bookstore. Save me a spot?" Hermione asked Ginny.

_Go with her!_ Ginny mouthed silently to Ron.

He nodded. Only for Hermione would he spend his free time, in Hogsmeade, going to a bookstore. Ron opened the door for Hermione, who was pleasantly surprised at Ron's behavior of late, and smiled as she walked through the door.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron asked.

"This is my favorite place to go, that's all."

Hermione left his side and went for the new releases. He spotted the sports section and went that way.

_Hello! Quidditch books!_ He took a promising title off the shelf and flipped through it. He shook is head and put it back. He saw another title, **_The Life and Times of a Professional Quidditch Player_** and flipped through it, deciding to buy it. He browsed around the store some more until he came to a section called 'Personal Enrichment' and stopped. The first title that caught his eye was **_Modern Wizard's Guide to Romance._** He looked around, quickly took the book off the shelf and looked at the table of contents. This book was promising too, so he decided to buy it as well.

_Look at me, spending my hard earned money in a bookstore! However, these books are not half bad!_

Hermione was at the counter paying for a stack of new parchment and the latest issue of **_Cosmowitch._** Ron stopped. He definitely did not want anyone, much less Hermione, see him buying a book about romance. Hermione turned and saw him.

"Find what you needed?" Hermione asked pointing to his books.

"Yeah, I'll be along in a minute," Ron said.

"Okay, see you at The Three Broomsticks," she said then strolled out.

He made sure she was out of sight then set his purchases on the counter. Spying a rack of **_Gentlewizard's Monthly_** by the register, he snatched one off the rack and added it to his purchase. He left the bookstore and fought the urge to go on the quidditch supply store.

_Hermione is in The Three Broomsticks, not the quidditch store, bludger head._ Ron thought.

On her way to the Three Broomsticks, Hermione was lost in thought.

_I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes! Ron was in a bookstoreof his own accord! What is up with him lately? He has been looking good! That little mustache is most becoming. He has been polite too, considerate I would say. Wait, I know- Ron fancies someone! I wonder who?_

Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks and was waved over by Ginny. She took a seat in the crowded booth and announced, "Okay ladies, I got it."

Ron and a group of blokes were packed in the booth behind them, surreptitiously listening in. Hermione took a gulp of butterbeer and pulled out the Cosmowitch magazine.

"Okay Herms, we must know about you and Brad this summer," Ginny said.

Ron's ears perked to the conversation.

"Yes Hermione Granger, do tell," Susan Bones said. "And I heard it was a lad named Adam."

Hermione took a sip of her drink, grinned and said lightly, "Yes, there was a Brad, an Adam _and_ a Matt."

The girls laughed at the naughty look on Hermione's face.

"Details Herms," Ginny stated.

"Really ladies, there's not much to tell. A few flings, a few shags, nothing serious," Hermione said.

Ron choked on his butterbeer at the statement.

_Shags? A few?_

So much for his vision of innocent little Hermione. Ron coughed again and blushed when he realized that a sexual Hermione made her all the more real, and even sexier.

_"I know Ron, I'm not sure I wanted to hear that,"_ Harry said quietly beside him.

"So the thing with Victor is through?" Lavender asked.

"Yes. I never want to hear that name again."

The conversation moved to articles in the magazine, and laughs and hoots were heard as naughty jokes and funny stories were told. Hours later, the groups made their way back to Hogwarts. After dinner, they retired to the Gryffindor common room to socialize some more. Ron and Harry played chess and talked about the day.

"Can you believe Mione talking about a few shags so casually like she was picking up something from the market?" Ron said.

"I know, I heard. Brad, Adam and Matt," Harry said wryly.

"I wonder how she-" Ron said but was stopped by Harry's hand.

"Ron, please. Whatever it is, keep it to yourself. I have entirely too many mental images dancing around in my head as it is."

"Images of what?" Ginny asked and flopped down on the couch beside them.

"Never mind," Harry said.

"Hmm, let me guess. Does it involve a certain pretty young witch, brown hair, brown eyes, great smile and loves chocolate?" Ginny said. "It's the sex thing, right?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and said nothing.

"Ron, she has normal feelings and urges like anyone else, like a woman. You don't expect her to live like a nun, do you?" Ginny asked.

Ron was staring at the wall. Harry and Ginny looked that way too.

"Hello?" Harry waved his hand in front of Ron's face.

"I've got it! Tomorrow, you, me and Gin will take Hermione flying!" Ron exclaimed. "Or get her on a broom at least."

"I dunno Ron," Ginny said.

"One thing to remember, not a word about quidditch," Ron said. "She just wants to fly, that's it."

Hermione was in the Heads' common room with Lavender, Ginny, Luna and Susan. They knew how smitten Ron was with Hermione, and thought it absolutely sweet that she had absolutely no idea. They too agreed to give the two a push in the right direction.

"So Hermione, any romantic interests?" Lavender asked.

"No," She answered and came into the common room area with tea from the kitchenette.

"Hermione, I need to ask you a question, but I need an honest answer. What do you think of Ron? I mean, he is one of your best friends," Lavender asked innocently.

"Ron? What do I think of him? I think he's great. A girl would be lucky to have him. The girl in question would have to be very patient with him, but lucky nonetheless," Hermione said sipping her tea. "You _have_ seen him lately, haven't you?"

"Yes," Lav, Luna and Susan replied at the same time.

"Oh really? What is this? Lav, do you like Ron? Is that why you're asking about him?" Hermione asked. "That's so sweet!"

Lav and Ginny tried not to look at each other in alarm. This was not how this conversation was supposed to turn out. Now Hermione was of the mind that Lavender liked Ron.

_How had this gone so wrong so fast? _Ginny and Lav thought. They had to get to Ron as soon as possible.

"Herms, we have to go. See you at breakfast?" Ginny asked.

"Sure Gin. I'm glad you all came by. Good night," Hermione said.

They were leaving as Draco was coming in.

"Laaay-deeez," he said smoothly. He strolled into the common room.

"So Granger, a meeting of the minds?" Draco asked, sliding onto the sofa beside her.

"Ha.Ha. Something like that. Care for some tea?" Hermione offered.

"Sure," Draco said. Hermione handed him a steaming cup.

"I've found out about an interesting development," Hermione said.

"Which is?" Draco asked.

His day had been somewhat boring, maybe a little gossip would help.

"I think that Lavender likes Ron," Hermione said.

_Boring no longer!_

Hermione saw him turn red, stifle his laughter then it came bubbling out in bursts and gasps.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"You...Weasley...Brown..." Draco sputtered.

_Has he been drinking?_ Hermione wondered.

"I don't know how much more I can take. Granger, for being so smart, you sure are dumb," Draco said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"I know something Granger, I'm just not sure how you will take it," Draco said. "You're not supposed to know."

Hermione was intrigued. She moved onto the sofa with Draco and asked, "Well, what is it?"

"You have to promise that you will not tell who gave you the information," Draco said.

"Would a wizard's oath do?"

"No, just your word," Draco said.

"Well, you have it. Now what is the big secret?"

Draco took a deep breath. This was going to be fun.

"Brown does not fancy Weaselbee. He fancies someone else."

"Hah! I knew it, who then?" Hermione pressed.

Draco looked her in the eye and said, "You."

Hermione froze then slowly backed away from him.

"Huh?"

"What an intelligent response."

"Is this some sort of twisted Malfoy joke?"

"I assure you, it's no joke."

Hermione now knew he was serious.

"In fact, I am fairly sure he more than fancies you. He's in love with you. He thinks that you are the sexiest creature on the planet. Over the moon for you, all that sappy love shit."

"How could I have not known?" Hermione whispered. "I _am_ dumb."

Hermione rose from the sofa and went to her room.

"Not dumb Granger, just blissfully unaware," Draco called out after her.

_Yeah, a polite way of saying dumb! _Hermione thought

She flopped down on her bed and curled up with a pillow.

_Well Hermione, what now? This explains Ron's recent behavior. Why didn't he just come out and tell me? How long has he felt this way? Why me? Who else knows? Oh Merlin, what if everyone knows but me? How embarrassing! Wait, hold on, is this such a bad thing? Did I say not ten minutes ago that a girl would be lucky to have him? Could this work out between us? He thinks I'm sexy? Can I think of him as a boyfriend rather than the boy who has been my friend all these years? Think Hermione, think. Okay, act as if you know nothing, and see how long it takes before he makes a move. _

A part of Hermione was excited that she was being pursued, excited that someone loved her and thought she was sexy.

Even if it was Ron.


	5. Chapter 5 It's A Start

**Chapter 5- It's A Start **

Ron, Harry and Ginny made their way to the Head's rooms, brooms in hand Sunday, six a.m. It was early, but the possible eternal happiness of Ron and just possibly Hermione was at stake. Now they just to had get her up and on a broom. They got to the door and knocked. They waited a minute and knocked again. They heard swearing from inside and a tousled, yawning Draco opened the door. He was in black silk sleeping pants and nothing else. Ginny's breath hitched at the sight of his wide shoulders, smooth muscled chest and chiseled stomach.

"There better be a good reason for you three Gryffindorks to be here this early on a Sunday holding brooms," Draco mumbled.

"We are here for Hermione, so just let us in," Harry said.

"Good, I can go back to bed," Draco said. He left and went back to his room.

They got to the Hermione's door and stood in front of it.

"Damn! We don't know the password for her door," Ron said.

Gin took hold of the door handle and turned it. It wasn't lock. "No need, we're in luck."

She quietly opened the door and poked her head around the door. She walked in, put her head back out the door and said, "Wait a minute, she sleeps nude, I need to cover her."

They entered the dimly lit room in awe. They had never seen this room. Decorated in dark rich browns, gold and maroon and smelling faintly of baby powder, they heard a soft snore coming from the biggest bed they had ever seen. The sight took Ron's breath away. There was Hermione, sprawled on her back, sheet placed strategically over her nude body. Her hair was splayed out across the pillows, peaceful look on her face and mouth slightly open. She had an arm curved above her head and the other rested on her stomach. The sheets were bunched at her thighs, one leg sticking out and the other under the sheets. Ron had never seen her so exposed, as relaxed as she was at that moment.

_What I wouldn't give to wake up next to that every morning!_

"I'll wake her," Ginny said.

She went to the bed, leaned over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Herms?" she said softly.

Hermione snorted softly then flopped over on her side to reveal her smooth, nude back. Ron shivered when he saw the small of her back and the rise of the top of her buttocks. Harry cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot. He saw too. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Herms," Ginny said and gently shook her shoulder again.

Hermione mumbled something and yawned. She stretched, groaned and sat up, just barely holding the sheet. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked at the three sleepily.

"Bloody hell you lot, this is the day I sleep in," Hermione grumbled. "And why are you standing there with brooms? Has someone made a mess?"

She flopped back down on the bed.

"We want to take you flying," Ron offered.

"Huh?" Hermione said scratching her hip, yawning again.

"We want to take you flying Mione, no Quiddich, just flying," Ron said.

The memory of last night hit her. She looked to Ron. He was looking hopefully at her. Every few seconds he would glance at where she held the sheet at her breasts. She suppressed a grin.

"All right all right, give me ten minutes," she waved sleepily.

They went into the common room and Hermione dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. She took care to choose the jeans that fit her most snugly and put her hair up loosely in a ribbon that would be sure to fall out in the event of flight. In her mind, courting was a game of sorts, so she decided to play. To Ron however, this was no game, as Hermione would come to find out soon enough. Ten minutes later, Hermione emerged from her room, flashing a charming smile at the three.

"Coffee?" she asked.

They shook their heads and heard her rifling in the kitchenette making coffee. Minutes later, she was looking at the three while sipping her coffee. _Why were they so quiet?_

"So what's on the agenda besides this morning's joyride?" she asked. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"This incessant chatter is hurting my ears," Hermione teased them. "Flying huh?" she asked them pointedly.

"You did say you would like to fly, no Quiddich, just flying," Ron said.

"That I did," Hermione said. She set her cup down. "ACCIO BROOM" she said and a dusty, unused older model Cleansweep broom flew from her room landed at her feet.

"Shall we go?" she said.

At the grounds by the lake, they noticed that Hermione's hand shook slightly holding her broom.

"I don't know if I can do this," she said softly looking at the ground. "Who would have thought, a Gryffindor, _head girl_ no less, scared of a piece of wood and a bit of straw."

"You can ride with me," Ron offered. "Until you get used to it," he added quickly.

_Hmmm._ Hermione thought. "Good idea," she said.

Ron mounted his broom and patted the handle in front of him.

"Come on, have a seat," he smiled at her.

Hermione sat hesitantly on the broom in front of him, gripping the handle for all she was worth. Ron slowly put the broom in motion, gliding slow over the ground. Harry and Ginny flanked them.

"How're you doing Herms?" Ginny asked.

"Wonderful," Hermione answered through gritted teeth.

Ron looked over her shoulders to see her white knuckled death-grip on the broom and felt the how board-stiff tense she was. How could he comfort her? He leaned forward, wrapped an arm around her waist and put his other hand over hers that were gripping the broom. He looked over to Harry and winked. He put his mouth to Hermione's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Relax, I won't let you fall."

Hermione shuddered at how sexy he sounded just now. Ron was pleased to see that, instead pulling away or asking him to move his arm, she relaxed into his embrace. Harry and Ginny discreetly flew away with approving nods. Hermione enjoyed the feel of his chest and lean stomach against her back, his strong but gentle arm around her waist.

_Wow! Who would have thought this? I'm flying! With Ron no less who seems quite manly in a good way right now!_

"Um, Ron, can we go faster? Not higher, just a bit faster?" Hermione asked.

"Your wish is my will," he said.

She felt a small thrill when the broom sped up. As she felt the wind blow through her hair, the ribbon holding it up came out, just as she planned. She took no note of it until she saw one of Ron's hands come up. He was holding the ribbon.

"Caught it before it flew away," Ron said holding up the ribbon. "Do you wanna stop to put your hair back up?"

"No."

"Good, your hair looks great down," Ron said. "So, what do you think of today's flight?"

"Better than I thought it would be," she answered honestly. "Thanks Ron."

"My pleasure Mione," She looked from side to side and saw neither Harry nor Gin.

"Hey, where did the other two go to?"

"No idea."

Hermione looked at her watch. It said seven a.m.

_I can't believe it! An hour has passed!_ She realized she was hungry and that he must be too.

"Ron, can we go back? It's getting to be breakfast time. Let me make breakfast for you," Hermione offered. Ron's heart jumped in his chest.

"Sounds great," he said, barely able to hide the joy in his voice.

They flew back to the school. A little later, Ron sat on a stool in the heads room's kitchenette and watched Hermione prepare breakfast. She beat the eggs and chopped omelet ingredients as if she was making a potion, with care and diligence. She turned the sizzling bacon and poured the eggs for cooking. Minutes later, she put the plate of food and glass of juice in front of him.

"Tuck in," she said nudging the plate closer to him. "You do like omelets, don't you?"

"Yeah, I like omelets. What about you?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm just having some toast and coffee," Hermione said.

"You didn't have to cook this for me," Ron said.

"I wanted to Ron, you took me flying," Hermione said. "You'll hurt my feelings if you don't eat."

He picked up a fork and took a bite. It was delicious. "Mione, this is brilliant," he said taking another bite.

"Glad you like it," Hermione responded. She felt a small thrill at seeing him eagerly eating something she had made with her own hands.

Draco emerged from his room, sniffing at the air. "Ahh, what is this? A quaint scene of domestic bliss?"

"He took me flying so I made him breakfast," Hermione said.

"You Granger, on a broom?" Draco asked.

"Mione, what do you have planned today?" Ron asked, not wanting to hear any more from Draco than he had to. His day had been good so far.

"I dunno, not much. I got some new sheet music, thought I'd try it out. Ginny also brought up a new hex that she'd like to try out," Hermione said. "Other than that, just laze about, this common room is quite comfortable for watching movies."

She pointed to the television and DVD player that Dumbledore allowed her to have this year.

"So that's what that's for," Draco muttered.

"Let me clean up here then find Gin," Hermione said.

Ron, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors got to the Great Hall near the end of breakfast.

"Hi there," Hermione said. "Thanks for this morning. Maybe next time I will fly on my own broom."

"No breakfast Ron?" Harry asked.

"Mione made me a brilliant breakfast," Ron said with a smile. "She told me about a new hex of yours Ginny."

"Yeah, I need a test case, Herms volunteered," Ginny said.

"Is that a good idea?" Ron said.

"It shouldn't hurt," Ginny said.

"Far be it from me to stifle academic progress," Hermione said. "Just keep this to yourselves."

"So where do we want to do this?" Hermione asked.

"The Room of Requirement should do just fine," Ginny said.

"What kind of hex it is?" Ron asked as the group made their way to the Room of Requirement.

"A hopping hex," Ginny said lightly. _At least that's what I think it is!_

"Mione's going to hop around?" Ron asked.

"I hope," Ginny said.

"Who is better at hexes than Ginny?" Harry asked.

They arrived at the Room of Requirement and Ginny paced in front of the door. They entered a room with thick mats covering the floor.

"Just to be on the safe side," Ginny said quickly. "Okay Herms, stand over there about ten feet away."

Ginny looked at a bit of parchment she had taken from her back pocket and read it for a few minutes. Her lips were moving and she was waving her hand.

"Ready Herms?" Ginny asked.

"This won't hurt, right?" Hermione asked.

"No it shouldn't, unless I really mess it up."

"Let's just do this," Hermione said with a wave.

"At the count of three." Ginny pointed her wand at Hermione. "Three, two, one, HOCUMBULUS!"

Hermione's feet started twitching. "This tickles my feet." She giggled as her feet hopped of their own accord a few inches off the ground.

"How long does it last?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged. Before they knew it, Hermione was hopping higher, then faster.

"Umm, Ginny?" she said between hops.

Suddenly she was hopping even higher and faster around the room when one of the mats she hopped on slipped out from under her. With a startled "WHHOOP!" Hermione hit a wall headfirst with a loud "thunk". She lay on the ground still.

"Herms?" Ginny said.

They walked to her and found her knocked out.

"Dammit!" Ron said and knelt to her.

"How was I supposed to know that mat would slip?" Ginny asked.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," Harry said.

"Her neck might be hurt," Ron said.

"Wait here, I'll fetch Pomfrey," Harry said and ran from the room.

Minutes later, Pomfrey and Harry rushed back into the room.

"Good heavens, what happened here?" Pomfrey asked.

She knelt over Hermione and waved a diagnostic wand over her.

"She hit the wall," Ginny said.

"What? How? Oh, never mind. We'll get to that. We just need to get her to the infirmary for now."

Pomfrey performed the 'mobilicorpus" through the corridors to the infirmary. She already had a large, nasty bump forming at the hairline on her forehead. McGonagall and Sprout were chatting in the corridor when they saw the group hurrying towards the infirmary. McGonagall became alarmed at the sight of the unconscious Hermione. She rushed over.

"What has happened here?"

"She hit her head on the wall," Ginny said.

She was worried and felt bad for Hermione. She would never, ever hurt Hermione and that's precisely what had happened. Plus the fact that she had been a real sport for agreeing to do it made the injury all the worse.

_I'm in so much trouble! Mum's going to kill me, if Herms doesn't first!_ Ginny thought, knowing in a few minutes the story would be told.

"How in Merlin's name did she hit her head on a wall? What wall? I want an explanation!" McGonagall said.

"Which will be told when we get her in the infirmary," Pomfrey said.

In the infirmary, Hermione was gently laid on a bed and evaluated. After a few minutes, Pomfrey let the concerned group know about her.

"Miss Granger has a mild concussion and a sprained neck. I don't want to revive her; it's not the safest course of action with head injuries. The most I can do for her is monitor her in case of seizure and wait for her to wake. I'll give her potions for the pain when she awakens."

"Thank you Poppy. Now, I want an explanation," she said looking at the three.

Ron and Harry looked at Ginny.

"It's my fault Professor," Ginny said.

"Your fault?"

"Yes Professor. I invented a hex that I wanted to try and Herms said she would help out. The hex itself was a success," Ginny said.

"You call this a success?" McGonagall said, gesturing to the bed.

"It was a hopping hex that was working, but one of the mats slipped out from under her on one of the hops, causing her to hit the wall," Ginny said.

McGonagall was pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

"Miss Weasley, do you have any idea of how wrong this was?" McGonagall said.

"I do now," Ginny said with a frown.

"Miss Granger might have very well agreed to it, but the fact remains that you _did_ hex another student resulting in injury. Worse, you performed an unauthorized, unsupervised spell. Why she agreed to do it is beyond me. Report to the headmaster, I will be along shortly."

"Yes professor," Ginny said glumly then trudged from the infirmary. She turned to look at Harry and Ron.

"As for you two, I take it you were present as well? Boys, you know better. I would like to get through just one year without injury to our _so-called_ golden trio," McGonagall said, throwing her hands up. "You can run along now. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey has matters well in hand."

"Uh, Professor, I'd like to stay," Ron said.

"If it's alright with Poppy you may," McGonagall said.

Hours later, Poppy ordered Ron to go to lunch.

"Mr. Weasley, she will be here when you are through with lunch, she's going nowhere. And if she wakes, I assure you that she's going nowhere. I'm positive Miss Granger would want you to eat lunch. Now shoo."

Ron huffed from the infirmary to the Great Hall. He plopped down at his seat and ate in record time, even for him. Five minutes later, he rushed from the Great Hall. When Hermione opened her pretty eyes, he wanted to be the first person she saw. He went back to the infirmary. She was still asleep. Ron stood by the bed and lightly stroked the top of her head and hand. McGonagall poked her head in the infirmary from the corridor and saw the scene. She smiled and left. Poppy saw Ron standing by the bed, looking down at her with affection and concern.

"Mr. Weasley, it's not proven that unconscious patients hear what is said, however I am of the opinion that they do. Here is a book she is currently studying, you may read some to her if you like," Poppy said handing Ron **_Basics of Diagnosis._**

He sat down, opened the book and started reading to her. After twenty minutes, he found that he was actually interested in the current chapter about accessing limb injuries.

_This might come in handy for Quiddich!_ he thought.

Hermione heard a faint voice and slowly opened her eyes.

_Ouch! My head is killing me!_

She heard the voice of Ron beside her, reading from her book. He was in the chapter about limb injuries. She smiled and sighed. Ron glanced up, dropped the book and jumped from his seat.

"Mione! Thank Merlin, we didn't know how long you would be out," Ron said. Poppy heard him talking and went to the bed.

"Hermione, lovely to see you awake. What are you feeling?" Poppy asked.

Hermione gingerly felt the large lump on her head and winced when she moved her head.

"My head hurts badly, I'm a bit dizzy and my neck hurts," Hermione said.

"You have a mild concussion and a neck sprain dear," Poppy said. "You'll be released in a day or two."

"A day or two? Poppy, we are doing something important in advanced transfiguration, I can't miss a day or two," Hermione exclaimed.

"I'll have Professor McGonagall come here and discuss your class work," Poppy said.

She handed Hermione a potion vial with instructions to drink every drop.

"Mr. Weasley, can you fetch the professor? Thank you," Poppy said.

Ron gave Hermione a last look and hurried from the room. Minutes later, McGonagall came into the infirmary and looked sternly at Hermione. Ron took a seat beside her bed again.

"Miss Granger was expressing concern about missing classes, yours in particular," Poppy said.

"Understandable, our current advanced transfiguration involves attempting to find your animagus, if the person in question has one," McGonagall said.

"Very well, I would like to keep you here for at least a day, you do have a concussion dear," Poppy said. As if to confirm her statement, Hermione groaned softly and closed her eyes.

"Head rush," Hermione mumbled.

"A day it is then," Poppy said.

"Hermione, you should have no problem catching up, I don't think anyone in class is close to finding their animagus, it takes time. It could take months," the professor said. "I'll send Mr. Malfoy with classwork. I'll check in on you tomorrow and when you are released, we will discuss what happened today. Now you get some rest."

Poppy handed her another vial to drink. "Mr. Weasley, she will be sleeping for awhile. Do you wish to stay?"

"Yeah, I want to stay," Ron said. Hermione smiled sleepily at him.

"Ron, you don't hav.." she started to say then drifted off.

There was no place else he would rather be. He picked up the book from earlier and resumed reading.

_This stuff isn't too bad!_ he thought.

At the end of the day, Ron was informed that the infirmary would be closed to overnight visitors. Ron started to protest but was stopped by Poppy.

"Mr. Weasley, she will sleep through the night. You may see her before breakfast, then throughout the day as you wish. I assure you, that when she does leave, it will not be until tomorrow evening," Poppy said.

"All right, thanks for letting me stay today," Ron said.

Ron arrived in the Gryffindor common room. They had heard what happened and were talking to Ginny. She looked at Ron when he joined the group.

"How is she?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"She's fin Gin. She woke up for a bit then went back to sleep," Ron said.

"Is she mad at me?"

"I don't think so," Ron said. "What did the headmaster say?"

"McGonagall recommended my suspension from school for two weeks," Ginny said.

Everyone looked at her with pity. They thought that whatever mistakes she made, Ginny did not commit them out of meanness and therefore did not warrant suspension. McGonagall expressed that she would learn a valuable lesson by suspension. In the end, Dumbledore said Mrs. Weasley be notified and Ginny also was given a month's detention with Filch. She couldn't decide what was worse: her mum's wrath or serving detention with the smarmy, mean Filch.

_I deserve it; I messed up and hurt Herms,_ she thought.


	6. Chapter 6 the Closer You Get

**Chapter 6- The Closer You Get**

The next evening Hermione was released from the infirmary. She missed dinner and took it in the Heads' common room, sitting on a stool in the kitchenette, savoring her favorite dinner of roast beef and mashed potatoes. She was using this hidden gem of a room more than she thought she would. She could have her wake-up coffee in relative solitude since the kitchenette was partially hidden from view. She enjoyed cooking, finding it similar to making potions, which she also enjoyed. She thought back to the morning a couple of days ago and smiled. Ron liked the omelet she made. She could try some dishes on him that she was thinking of making. _He would like that_. She got a warm feeling in her stomach about the thought of making him happy. _Merlin's lacy knickers, what's gotten into me?_

_The way to a man's heart is through his stomach_ the voice of her mum rang through her head, again. It seemed like a terribly old-fashioned statement, but rang with some truth. She closed her eyes and thought about the past few days. She liked the feel ofhim when she was with him on the broom, the huskiness in his voice, the strength of his body. The way he was looking at her when she was in the infirmary was promising, and the looks she received in classes and meals was exciting and flattering.

_I would have never thought he would look at me the way he's looking at me! He could have any girl here!_ Hermione thought. _But he doesn't want any girl here, he wants me!_

Hermione applied logic to the maybe-it-will-be-a Ron-Hermione _relationship?_ Sure, he had faults, _hell everyone does!_ Could she be patient with him and overlook the faults? Of course she could. After all, how long had they been friends? Evidently Ron was overlooking hers. She knew she had a temper, was bossy at times, stubborn, and her know-it-all persona sometimes reared its ugly head.

_Ron does have some annoying habits, but I admt that bad habits can be overlooked if you like the person enough. Personality faults, those are a different matter; they are harder to overlook because I feel personal about them. Ron has a knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, spews hurtful words without thinking, and has a temper comparable to mine. On the flip side of the coin, he is being more considerate of the people around him, me in particular. He is taking care of himself, looking like he has some pride in himself, which has elevated him to good-looking status. All this put together leaves me with three things to consider. Option A, he is trying to change to get me to notice him as more than a friend. Option B, he really was trying to change regardless of his feelings for me. Option C, it's a combination of the two. Whatever, I like all options. I'll give him a chance and see what happens._

She finished her dinner, enjoyed a hot bubble bath and went to bed.

* * *

She was backed against a wall, eyes closed while a man was making love to her mouth with his. He moved down to her neck and gently suckled there. She heard him whisper sweet things in a husky voice then she opened her eyes. She saw the blue eyes, red hair and beginnings of a mustache and smiled. She pulled his mouth back to hers and he moved his hands slowly down her sides, coming to rest on her hips. He pulled her closer and her hips grinded against his. She felt his arousal poking her stomach and grinned. He moaned when she bucked and put his hands on her breasts, gently massaging them. She groaned and threw her head back.

"Mione, can I touch you?" he asked softly.

Hermione's head hit the headboard with a loud thump. She realized that she was clutching a pillow and had thrashed the covers off the bed. She also realized that she was aroused and felt dampness between her legs and groaned in frustration.

_I don't believe it! That dream was so vivid! Why did I have to wake up?_

* * *

Hermione was perched in front of him on his broomstick, relaxed and smiling. They were flying slowly through the corridors of Hogwarts. Ron had his arm wrapped around her and whispering into her ear. They flew to the Room of Requirement and hopped off the broom. Ron paced a few times in front of the door then walked through. They found themselves standing in Ron's room at the burrow.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you alone in my room," Ron said.

He pulled her to him and they melted into a kiss. She ran her hands up his chest then down his sides, ending with her cupping his ass. Ron groaned. He pointed his wand at the door to lock and silence the room.

"I want to make you scream Ron, and I don't care if your mum hears," Hermione whispered.

She gently pushed him backwards until he fell on the bed. She said "Divesto," pointed to his shirt then it was no longer there. Hermione was appraising his bare chest with approving nods then hopped up on the bed, straddling him. She ran her fingernails over his chest and kissed him again. She moved a hand down and rubbed the jeans that were covering his erection.

"I want to make you a man tonight, Ronald," she purred.

She unzipped his pants and slid them down from his hips.

"My man."

She slid a hand down the front of his boxers and a small, warm, soft hand gently squeezed his throbbing cock.

* * *

Harry heard a groan from the direction of Ron's bed then a thump. Grabbing his wand, he cast a "lumos" and saw Ron lying on the floor. He had fallen out of bed. He was still half asleep when Harry knelt down to him.

Ron looked at him in a half-asleep haze and muttered, "I was about to be a man."

"Huh?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh. He shook Ron's shoulder and said, "Ron mate, you fell out of your bed."

Ron looked around and shook his head. "I was so close," he mumbled.

"Must have been some dream," Harry said standing up.

"Oi, was it ever, I dreamed she was about to..." he said then stopped, blushing.

He glanced down and realized he was sporting a painful erection. It was one of the more significant woodies he had ever had. He stood up and hunched over, trying not to clutch himself in front of Harry.

"I see, one of _those_ dreams," Harry said. "The loo is that way."

He went back to his bed, listening to Ron mutter as the redhead closed the door.

* * *

Hermione left her room the next morning, a little disappointed that Ron was not there to meet her. She and Draco strolled to breakfast, Hermione laughing at a joke Draco told and they entered the Great Hall laughing. The head table smiled at the civility between the head students, Snape even looking on approvingly.

Hermione sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Harry, where's Ron?" she asked Harry.

"He said he would be running a little behind this morning," Harry said.

"He missed our morning jog," Hermione said.

_Hmm, I wonder if he kisses likein my dream!_

"He's really sorry, but he had a rough night," Harry said.

When breakfast was halfway through, Ron finally joined them. Hermione smiled, said good morning and noticed a bruise on the top of his cheek.

"Ron, what happened to your cheek?"

"Uh, oh that, I fell out of bed."

"You fell out of bed? How did you manage that?"

"Just a dream, is all," Ron said. "Neville, pass the bacon would you?"

"Must have been some dream," Hermione said. Ron shrugged.

"Ginny, Draco told me the funniest joke this morning," Hermione said.

She leaned in and talked quietly to Ginny, who was giggling as the joke wore on. Ron heard the joke end with "I don't care if your mum hears!" and choked on his juice. Hermione and Ginny stopped laughing and turned to him.

"All right there big brother?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded slowly.

"Ron, you might want to consider getting some dreamless sleep potion from Poppy if a dream affected you like this, you seem off this morning," Hermione said.

She stood up, leaned over the table and smoothed some wayward locks of his hair and felt his forehead. Hermione had her robe unzipped and open, and when she leaned over he got a glimpse down her shirt. He bumped his plate, knocking it into his lap and sending eggs in the air. Hermione jumped back. He glanced to see the amused faces of Harry and Ginny and frowned at them.

"That's it. Come on Ron, we are going to see Poppy," Hermione said.

"NO! I mean I'm all right. _Really Mione,_ I don't need to see Poppy," Ron said.

_And what exactly am I supposed to tell her? Yes Madame Pomfrey, I dreamed I was about to have sex with Hermione, fell out of my bed then had the wank of my life. And by the way, can you excuse me for a moment? I saw down her shirt at breakfast, so I need to wank again!_

"As long as you're sure," Hermione said with concern.

The bell rang for the start of classes. Ron grabbed his satchel and jumped up. "Well, what do you know? Time for class, see you later," he said and hurried from the Great Hall.

That night while Hermione wastutoring, the Gryffindors gathered in the common room and planned Hermione's surprise eighteenth birthday party.

"The biggest way to surprise her would be to act like we forgot the day, then have her walk intoa surprise party," Ginny said.

"Good idea, but you know how smart she is, this will have to be a good plan," Harry said.

"She might forget the day, she did fifth year," Ron said. "So, what's your idea?"

"Simple. Ron, as a distraction, mention sometime this week that you would like to learn to play the piano. _I'm fairly positive that she would be happy to teach you._ Make sure that she is out of the common room early that evening, and Ginny will burst in wherever you two are with some emergency here in the common room," Harry said.

They heard the Gryffindor door open and saw Hermione walk through,looking frazzled.

"I take it tutoring was interesting tonight?" Harry asked.

"It was a fright," Hermione said. "I had to dodge a hex. I'm going to bed."

"I'll walk you to your room," Ron offered.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. Then two walked in silence until Ron spoke up.

"Mione, have you ever taught anyone to play the piano?" Ron asked casually.

"No," Hermione said with a yawn.

"Would you be willing to teach me? I want to surprise my mum on her birthday with a song," Ron said.

They stopped. "Really? Ron, that's sweet. In that case, yes, I think I can teach you enough for a decent song. Do you have one in mind?"

"No, not yet," Ron said.

"No matter, we can start with the basics, just let me know when you have some free time, okay?" Hermione said. They arrived at the head's door.

"Thanks for walking me back," Hermione said. She kissed his cheek, wished him good night and disappeared from his view.


	7. Chapter 7 Ron Wins Twice

**Chapter 7- Ron Wins Twice**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Ron jogged and had piano lessons with Hermione. He found that he was actually enjoying the jogging and piano, aside from the fact that he loved the time spent with her. Hermione knew that whatever was going on between them was blooming into more than friendship. Saturday, September 19th was looking to be a pivotal day in Ron's opinion. It was the first Quidditch match of the term and Hermione's birthday, and what would make the day better than winning the match _and Hermione's heart?_

Hermione woke up the morning of September 19th and remembered as she left the Head's Room that it was her birthday. She knew that there would be no jogging or piano today with Ron because of the Qiudditch match. She went to the Great Hall for breakfast and found everyone there already. She thought it was odd and looked at her watch again. She wondered if anyone would remember that it was her birthday. She sat down at her place and the chatting continued as usual. Ron was quiet, as was the case whenever there was a match, so she didn't bother him with chatter. Harry was talking with the student next to him, so Hermione nudged him in the side.

"Harry, pass me the coffee please?"

"Oh, sure," Harry said and gave the carafe to her without another word.

Ginny ate quietly next to her, which was unusual for the talkative Ginny.

"Anything the matter Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No, not really. Well, I don't know, yes?" Ginny said.

Hermione chuckled. "That's kind of vague Gin."

"You're around Draco a lot, I mean, you share the Head's Room with him and have most of your classes with him?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Do you know if he's seeing anyone? I mean, does he talk about anyone?" Ginny asked.

"In answer to both, not lately," Hermione answered. "Which in itself is unusual, since he relishes the chance to strut about like a peacock over his conquests," Hermione said blithely. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Ginny said with a shrug.

_Guess no one remembers!_ Hermione thought. _Oh well, at least Mum and Dad sent a card._

An hour later, the Quidditch pitch was buzzing with excited chatter awaiting the start of the match. Although Hermione didn't have a lick of talent for Quidditch, she loved watching the thrilling sport. If only Hogwarts had a football, swim or tennis team, that she could do. She was startled from her musings when the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams flew into the pitch. The stadium erupted in cheers when the teams flew a lap around the pitch. The teams gathered together and discussed last-minute strategy before Madame Hooch opened the chest. She looked to Ron fervently talking to the team, giving everyone a high-five before Hooch kicked the chest open. The quaffles, bludgers and snitch took to the air. The match was on!

In the first minutes of the match, the teams felt each other out, testing the speed and aggressiveness of each other before play started in earnest. Soon Ginny and a Hufflepuff chaser were after a quaffle, nearly running into the wall of the stadium. The rest of the Gryffindors joined in and gave an impressive flying display to distract the other team's beaters. The crowd cheered loudly when a Gryiffindor chaser caught a quaffle mid-barrel roll, overthrown by a Hufflepuff chaser. Ginny raced to one of the goals and waited, as was her part in the strategy, to have the Hufflepuff keeper think she was trying to score a goal. When Ron suggested this ploy, the team thought it would never work, Hufflepuff wasn't that stupid. Indeed, they weren't stupid, but the ploy worked. One of the Gryffindor chasers threw the quaffle to Ginny who feinted as if to throw the quaffle at the goal she was at. She reared back to throw; only she threw the quaffle back at the Gryffindor chaser who easily tossed it in an unguarded goal. The Hufflepuff team relied on solid flying and aggressive play, which was rewarded when they scored the next goal.

After two hours, the game was close, 140-120 in favor of Gryffindor. Both teams had reserve players in action in place of injured players, one of them Ginny. She went out in a big way. She collided with a Hufflepuff chaser, went spinning sideways, took a bludger to the stomach and was knocked from her broom. Luckily, she was only about ten feet off the ground. The combination of the collision, spin, bludger, and hitting the ground caused her to black out with a broken rib. Draco, who had started paying closer attention to the youngest Weasley, winced inwardly when he saw her fall to the ground. Hooch called a time out and Ginny was levitated from the field to the infirmary.

_That's got to hurt!_

When play resumed, everyone saw Harry race across the pitch. Had he seen the snitch or was it another ploy? The Hufflepuff seeker took no chances and followed. Sure enough, a fluttering gold speck was seen flying across the pitch and Harry seemed to fly even faster, if that was possible. Harry was like a man possessed when he spotted the snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker never came closer than a broom length behind Harry. Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors were screaming themselves hoarse as Harry was reaching for the snitch. He felt it tickle his fingertips then closed his hand around it. The screaming turned into a deafening roar when it was announced, "HARRY POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Ron gathered the team and they shook hands with the Hufflepuff team then celebrated with the rest of the Gryffindors. They met with McGonagall on the pitch and got her congratulations. She was thrilled her house had won and the wagers with the staff she had won as well. When the elves appeared to clean up the mess at the stadium (confetti, ribbons, hats, cups, candy wrappers, popcorn bags and assorted items of clothing) the pitch emptied and everyone returned to the school. The Gryffindors gathered in the common room while the team showered. Hermione was in the infirmary to check on Ginny. She was conscious and being treated for the broken rib and some nasty bruises and cuts.

"Ginny! Gryffindor won!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah, I heard, wish I had been there!" Ginny said. "Poppy say I'll be out of here in a couple of hours."

"Great, the victory party is later, should be fun!" Hermione said.

Concern for Ginny, thoughts of Ron and the match pushed birthday thoughts from her mind.

"They want me to help set up for the victory party, I'll be by later," Hermione said.

She left the infirmary. Draco slyly entered the infirmary and overheard Ginny talking to Madame Pomfrey about Hermione.

"I hope she's not too upset, poor thing thinks we all forgot her birthday," Ginny said quietly. "I think the surprise party we have planned tonight will make up for it."

_So it's the cheeky woman's birthday?_

Draco wanted to approach Ginny's bed. _But how? With what excuse?_

He needed to take this slow. Ginny was one of the more intelligent girls he had ever thought about approaching and would see right through any lame excuse he came up with. Her formidable personality presented a further challenge.

_And since when do I get so flustered by a girl? A Weasley? Because this is no ordinary Weasley, that's why._

Finesse and a bit of Malfoy cunning was needed. He backed from the infirmary and headed to the owlry to use a school owl to send a letter to Ginny.

**_Miss Ginny Weasley- _**

I was wondering if you could make some time later this evening to meet me, to talk. Would nine p.m. in the astronomy tower be acceptable? I look forward, hopefully, to seeing you. No reply to this letter is needed.

Sincerely,  
From someone who wants to get to know you better

Ginny read the letter in disbelief in the infirmary bed.

_Is this some sort of joke? Who in the world would send me an anonymous letter?_

Shortly before seven p.m. that night, Hermione and Ron were in the music room for his lesson. Ron had worked his way up to playing scales with both hands and was working on simple tunes such as "chopsticks." The two sat on the bench talking and joking, subconsciously enjoying these moments together.

"Ron, I really enjoyed the match today," Hermione said tapping on a few keys.

"I'm glad, we practiced hard for it," Ron said, placing his hand on the small of Hermione's back.

She started playing a song, the Gryffindor Quidditch song as it turned out, which made them laugh. She moved to a classical piece that was in the folder in front of her, the soft smooth melody calming the pounding in Ron's heart.

_Perfect time, perfect place, how do I do this? Bugger!_

He rose from the bench and stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging her shoulders. Hermione quit wondering what he was up to and just enjoyed what he was doing. Her hands dropped from the piano, she closed her eyes and put her head back.

"Ron, that feels nice," she mumbled with a smile.

Encouraged, he moved his hands to her head and massaged. She shuddered and moaned when he moved down her neck and worked on her shoulders again. He paused to see her flushed face and neck.

_Blimey! She loves this!_

Ginny was sent to fetch Hermione and Ron for the surprise party. She was about five feet from the door when she heard, "Ron-don't-stop-that-feels-so-good," from Hermione. She skidded to a stop, hands to her mouth.

_No! They couldn't be!_

She was in a quandary. If they were just snogging, bothering them would be one thing. If they were shagging (which she doubted Hermione would do in a wide open room), it would embarrass the daylights out of the three, not to mention the aggravating interruption in the midst of their lust. She was certain she would find herself on the receiving end of a creative Granger curse. Everyone was waiting for Hermione back in the common room, so Ginny tiptoed to the door and peeked in. She almost sighed audibly in relief. Ron was giving her a massage, a good one from the sight and sound of it. She almost hated to bother them. She had a mission however, and rushed in the room.

"Herms! Ron! Help, come quick, Harry's having some kind of fit!" Ginny exclaimed.

The two jumped, Hermione yelped. They turned to her with a blush on both of their faces. She wanted to gag at how lame it sounded, but the words "help" and "Harry" in the same sentence caused Hermione to spring into action. The three rushed from the music room, Ron staying a few steps behind to adjust the crotch in his jeans. Ginny glanced back at Ron and put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Hermione misunderstood Ginny's action and thought she was crying.

"Gin, I'm sure everything will be fine," Hermione said as they rushed to Gryffindor tower.

The door opened at the sight of the rushing head girl (it was given instructions ahead of time), that Fat Lady winking at Ginny as they rushed in.

"SURPRISE!" the whole of Gryffindor shouted when Hermione skidded to a stop in the middle of the crowd.

"Happy birthday Mione!" Ron said and hugged her. Harry and Gin did the same.

"I thought the lot of you forgot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Not a chance," Ron whispered in her ear.

"It's a victory party too!" Harry shouted.

Seamus steeped forward and handed Hermione a wrapped bottle of some kind. "I heard you liked it."

She opened the paper to find a nice vintage of Elven Wine in her hands. "Thanks Seamus, really."

"Let the party begin!" Ginny shouted.

Presents were thrust at Hermione, Butterbeer pitchers passed and singing commenced. An hour later, the Gryffindor common room was alive with laughing, talking, music and dancing. Hermione was thirsty from dancing and decided to break open her bottle of Elven Wine and took a swig from it.

"Wow Mione, you really like that stuff?" Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "Would you like some?" she asked, holding the bottle to him.

"No thanks, I like my butterbeer," Ron said.

She took another swig. Ron saw the blush start at her forehead and move down her neck.

"Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"I'm warm, but I'm having a good time," Hermione said with a hiccup. "Ron, can I have another massage? Please?"

Was it the buzz from the wine, or did she really want a massage? The way she was looking at him, he would have done anything in the world she asked, buzz or not. He sat on the couch and pulled her between his legs, her back to his stomach. He started the massage and she relaxed into him. He glanced up to see the thumbs-up from Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, you have a gift," Hermione said with a groan when he pressed his thumbs between her shoulder blades.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Ron whispered.

"I need to get some air, can we go to the balcony?" Hermione asked.

Ron stood up, took her hand and helped her to her feet. Hermione led the way, Harry slapping Ron on the back as he passed. Hermione pushed open the large window and stepped out on the balcony, taking a deep breath and sighing.

"That's better," she said softly.

There was no better time or place than this, he was sure of it. Ron stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed himself.

"What was that for?" she asked softly.

"You," he said.

He pushed the hair aside from her neck lightly kissed the spot below her ear. He paused for a second to see if she would object. She didn't so he continued kissing her neck while massaging her head.

"Ron," she muttered.

He turned her around his breath hitched at the look in her eyes, her flushed cheeks and neck and the way she quickly licked her lips. She had never looked at him like that. He cupped her face in his hands, kissed her softly and pulled back. She smirked a little, pulled him back and demanded his mouth. Her tongue caressed his lips then sought his tongue. She abandoned herself to this kiss, enjoying the bliss that was coming from kissing him.

_So he does kiss as good as my dream!_

Ron was ecstatic standing there kissing her, his dreamcoming true. They pulled back for a few seconds, breathing heavily, Hermione looking surprised but pleased. They embraced each other before the next kiss, Ron reveling in the smell of her, the taste of her, and the feel of her body against his. He could have sworn he heard a cheer from Ginny and Harry when they started kissing again. Hermione pulled back from the kiss and laid her head on his chest. Ron kept her in his embrace.

_Mine!_

"I love you Hermione," Ron said softly.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I said I love you," he said kissing her forehead then putting her head back against his chest.

She sighed patted his chest. "So do I Ron, so do I."

"Say it Hermione, please," Ron asked.

"Does it mean that much to you?" Hermione asked, looking up at him with big brown glassy eyes.

"Yes it does," Ron said.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley, now kiss me again," Hermione said.

The two continued to snog on the balcony for twenty more minutes, not knowing or caring that the party was over in the common room and mostly everyone had left.

"Wish me luck while I go see this mystery man," Ginny said to Harry, waving her letter.

Draco had been in the astronomy tower for some time now, looking over the grounds and school. He saw the lights and heard the racket from the party going on in Gryffindor Tower, then saw Hermione and Ron on the balcony. After a minute he saw the two cautiously kiss, then start snogging passionately. After twenty minutes he looked at his watch, and they were still at it.

_Damn! Come up for air you two! Weaselbee must be doing something right for her to want more!_

He heard someone step into the room and heard Ginny exclaim, "Oh my giddy aunt, _you_ sent this letter?"


	8. Chapter 8 Behind Closed Doors

**Chapter 8- Behind Closed Doors**

Ron woke up on one of the Head's common room sofas. He looked down to see Hermione asleep with her head on his leg. He looked for a clock, one on the wall indicating that it was two a.m. He couldn't stay all night and risk the two of them getting in trouble. With happy memories of their talking, cuddling and kissing, he carefully slipped his leg out from underneath her head and kissed her cheek. He spotted a blanket on a chair across the room and placed it over her. He tookher common roomfloo back to Gryffindor tower and quietly slipped into bed.

Ron woke to a nudge on his shoulder, looking sleepily up to Harry.

"Coming to breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Ron replied and went to the loo. They dressed and made their way to the great hall.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She told me last night not to expect her for breakfast," Ron said. "She really likes that Elven wine, finished off the bottle she did."

"So are congratulations in order?" Harry said.

"For what?" Ron asked carefully.

"Are you two officially a couple?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Ron said with a smile.

"About time," Harry quipped.

Ron stopped and closed his eyes, the memory of last night hitting him.

"Alright there Ron?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm just making sure that I'm not dreaming last night happened. Blimey, the way she looked at me, they way she felt, the way she kisses," Ron said then stopped. "Harry, she's a brilliant kisser!"

Harry chuckled and teased. "Well Ron, she's good at most everything else, why wouldn't she be good at that too?"

Shortly before lunch, Hermione emerged from her room, greeting everyone in Gryffindor tower.

"Thank goodness pretty boy had some hangover potion," Hermione said and flopped down on a chair.

"So, how does it feel to be eighteen?" Ginny asked. "Pretty boy?"

"Honestly, no different," Hermione said. "Age is just a number, as my mum says. And pretty boy is the name I torture Draco with."

Ron came into the common room, face lighting up when he saw Hermione. She grinned back.

"Good morning beautiful," he said kissing her cheek.

"Aww, how sweet," Ginny quipped.

The couple went to a corner and talked quietly until lunch, while Harry and Ginny played wizard's chess. Ginny was good at the game too, though not as good as Ron, but was beating Harry.

"So, who was the mystery man last night?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed at the thought of last night. When she walked into the astronomy tower and saw Draco, she made her comment of disbelief, turned heel and started to leave, until Draco asked her very kindly to stay. Out of morbid curiosity, she did and after two hours of surprising revelation and entertaining conversation from Draco, she agreed to see him again. He had asked her, for both their sakes, to keep matters between them under wraps until they were both ready to make something public.

"I promised not to tell, not yet anyway, to save ourselves some grief that we're not ready for," Ginny said.

"Wow, that makes him an even bigger mystery man," Harry said. "So I take it you're seeing him again?"

"Yes," Ginny said quietly. "Please don't ask me anymore than that."

Things could get ugly fast for the two of them. Ron was being as civil to Draco as he could manage, for Hermione's sake, but Draco and Ginny knew Ron would have a kitten if he knew that Draco had designs on his little sister. They had to take things slow and easy for now. At lunch, Ginny and Hermione switched places so Hermione could sit next to Ron. This worked out for both of them: Hermione could sit by Ron and Ginny had a clear view of Draco, who also sitting facing her. Draco winked at her, which caused Ginny to blush. All this was noticed by the head table by the very observant Dumbledore and McGonagall, who was constantly amused by the intrigues of her house.

"Are Hermione and Mr. Weasley a couple now?" McGonagall asked quietly.

They saw Hermione feed Ron a cookie and pat his cheek.

"So it appears," Dumbledore said.

He remained quiet about the Draco-Ginny wink-and-blush.

"So what's up after lunch?" Harry asked.

"Movie in my common room?" Hermione said. "My parents sent me a new movie."

"Sounds like fun," Ginny said.

After lunch, Draco was in his room when he heard Hermione enter with her friends. He perked his ears to the sound of Ginny's voice. He poked his head around the doorway to see Hermione play around with the television and the others take seats. She started the movie then went into the kitchen.

"Anyone for popcorn?" she asked.

They all lazily raised their hands. Ginny glanced his way and froze when she saw his head peeking around the doorway looking at her. She brought her hand up to straighten out a lock of hair then casually place it back down on the empty seat beside her, tapping it with a finger. Harry, who was reading the movie case, saw this out of the corner of his eye. The movie started and Ron joined Hermione in the kitchenette when he smelled the popcorn. Draco joined them, plopping down on the couch next to Ginny.

"Do you mind, may I?" Draco asked.

"No, of course not," Ginny answered politely.

_A little too polite if you ask me!_ Harry thought.

"Herms, that popcorn ready yet?" Ginny called out. No answer.

Harry got up and went to the kitchen. He came to a stop at the sight of Hermione sitting on the cabinet, legs hanging down. Ron was standing there between her legs, the two of them kissing, oblivious to anyone standing there. He was positive that he didn't need to see Hermione's hand on Ron's bum.

Too late.

_Damn, she sure looks like a good kisser!_ Harry thought then cleared his throat. _I need a girlfriend in the worst way!_

Without missing a beat, Hermione held up a large bowl of popcorn in Harry's direction then waved him away. He returned to the group with the popcorn.

"The other two are occupied at the moment," Harry quipped.

"I see," Ginny said.

"They sucking face again, eh?" Draco said. Ginny giggled.

"That was actually funny, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Thank you," Draco replied.

Ten minutes into the movie, the lovebirds emerged from the kitchen flushed and grinning. Ron sat on the sofa and patted his lap, prompting Hermione to sit there. She did and they settled back. Ginny looked at them enviously and sighed. The group enjoyed the movie, even Draco's comic remarks during the course of it. When it was over, Ron announced that he and Hermione were going to walk around the lake. Ginny had something to do back in Gryffindor tower, and Harry decided to take his own advice about a girlfriend and headed to Ravenclaw tower to take a chance. In Gryffindor tower, Ginny grabbed her broom and flew to the Quidditch pitch because flying always cleared her head. A little later, Draco was looking out the large window of the common room when he saw Ginny tossing around a practice quaffle while flying towards the pitch. He smiled, went to his room and got his broom. Opening the window, he took off in the direction of the pitch, following the red hair flying in the wind. Meanwhile, Harry chatted a bit with the door at Ravenclaw tower then knocked. It was answered by seventh year Mandy Brocklehurst.

"Hi Harry, what's up?" she asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, can I speak with Luna?" he asked.

"Sure, give me a minute to get her," she said, looking carefully at Harry.

She closed the door and rushed back through the common room to where Luna and another sixth year were looking at a magazine.

"Luna! Guess who is waiting in the corridor to talk to you!"

"Give me nine seconds, I'm good at guessing games," she mused and turned the magazine upside down.

Mandy rolled her eyes, used to this from Luna.

"It's Harry Potter!"

The common room suddenly became silent.

"Why would Harry Potter want to talk to me?" she asked quietly.

"Well, why don't you find out?" the girl next to her said, then pulled Luna to her feet.

"Go on," Mandy said giving Luna a small push towards the door.

Luna opened the door and stepped out to find Harry sitting on a bench by the door. He rose and approached Luna.

"Hi Luna," Harry said.

"Hello Harry," Luna said. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Um, yes. I was wondering if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade next Saturday?" Harry asked.

"_You_ want to go to Hogsmeade with _me_?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

Luna said nothing. At that moment, she was the most surprised girl in Hogwarts. Harry saw that she looked as if she was trying to see some point far away.

"Luna?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" Luna asked.

"Hogsmeade? You, me, Saturday?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sounds lovely," Luna answered.

Harry smiled. "Great! I'll meet you here at nine a.m. sharp. Thank you Luna."

* * *

The next day at dinner, Hermione and otherseventh years were missing from dinner. Dumbledore stood and spoke:

"Good evening to you all. You may have noticed that some of your fellow students are missing. We have a treat for you this evening. Six of our advanced transfiguration students found their animagus today, which is a record number. In moments they will make their debut, so please do not become alarmed when these six enter in their animagus forms."

Dumbledore sat down and resumed eating. Now the entire student body was waiting in anticipation. The door opened and a tabby cat strolled ahead of an assortment of animals: a fox, a green-eyed wolf, a German Shepard, a rabbit, and a large hawk that was perched on the back of a cougar. The hawk pecked at the ears of the cougar, which turned its head back, lowered its ears and growled low. The hawk took off, flew low over Ron and deposited some droppings on his shoulders. The cougar slinked between the tables, pausing by Ron, nudging Ron's hip before moving on.

"That ruddy bird shit on me!" Ron said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for language, Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape drawled.

The tabby cat transformed into Professor McGonagall who ushered the menagerie into a single rank in front of the head table.

Professor McGonagall nodded at the fox, which transformed into Blaise Zabini.

The wolf, Harry.

The German Shepard, Ernie MacMillan.

The rabbit, Mandy Brocklehurst.

The hawk, Draco.

Last but not least, the cougar (or mountain lion depending on where you're from!) was Hermione.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"You may return to your tables, enjoy your dinner and congratulations," McGonagall said with pride.

Hermione and Harry returned to the table.

"I was wondering why in the world a cougar nudged me," Ron said. "Mione, that was fabulous!"

"Thanks love," Hermione said.

"What about me?" Harry said with mock hurt.

"Harry, you look unique even as a wolf, solid black with green eyes," Ginny said.

"That's what McGonagall said. She thought that maybe I would take my patronus form," Harry said.

"Ron, you should have been there when we first transformed. We thought McGonagall was going to have stroke from laughing so hard at our reactions. Everything was all right until we all looked into the mirror and saw our animal selves for the first time. Draco flew into a wall, Blaise was mesmerized by his tail most of the class, Mandy fell on her face her first hop, and Ernie _licked himself_," Hermione had to stop; she was sputtering so hard she couldn't speak anymore.

"Which leaves me and Hermione," Harry said.

He stopped and looked at her. She nodded.

"Well?" was heard from the Gryffindors around them.

"We recognize the people around us while transformed, but exhibit the behaviors of the particular animal," Harry said. "While I was in wolf form, I sniffed everyone's arse."

The table burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Don't laugh! As a wolf, it's impossible not to!" Harry exclaimed.

"What did Herms do?" Ginny asked.

"After she hacked up hairball, she decided to use McGonagall's desk as a scratching post then…then she," Harry was wiping happy tears from his eyes, "…left a large yellow puddle on the floor!"

The Gryffindor table hooted and slapped the table in laughter after that one. Hermione primly set her fork down and stood up.

"They must have found out what Hermione did," Minerva said and chuckled. "Albus, I cannot remember the last time I laughed so much. You should have heard the thump when Mr. Malfoy flew into the wall!"

"I hear that Miss Granger needs to be housebroken," Severus drawled.

Now the whole of the staff table laughed.

"I seem to have lost my appetite and I need to get ready for tutoring. So excuse me," she said. She kissed Ron's cheek and quietly told him, "Meet me later, about eight?"

* * *

At eight, Hermione had finished her tutoring and was waiting for Ron. She had a long day and wanted one of his great massages. She heard a knock and hurried to the door. She opened the door, pulled Ron inside and they melted into each other with a kiss.

"I've been thinking about doing that all day," Ron said. "I wanted to snag you in the corridors for a kiss, but wasn't sure how you felt about it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She led him to the sofa and they sat down.

"As head girl, you have to be on your best behavior," Ron said. "And I know how much McGonagall counts on you for that. I don't want her disappointed in you because I want a snog here and there."

"Ron, that's so sweet, but I love you and I really don't care who sees us kissing," Hermione said. "McGonagall will just have to untwist her knickers. We haven't done anything indecent."

_Yet!_

"Hermione, what's it like when you become your animagus?" Ron asked.

Hermione straightened up and clutched his sleeve. "Ron, it's fabulous! At first it scared me, now I love how it feels. As a cat, albeit a big one, I hear everything better and my sense of smell is magnified. I love the claws and teeth and I feel so liberated, so _female!_" Hermione said.

"Oh really?" Ron said. "Could you transform so I can get a good look at you up close?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged and stood up before him.

"You'll still recognize me right?" Ron asked.

"Yes love," Hermione said.

She closed her eyes and seconds later she appeared as hercougar. She sat on her haunches and looked at Ron. He saw that her eyes were still light brown and that she was sleek and muscled. She calmly licked the top of one of her large paws.

"Mione, you are a big beautiful cat," Ron said softly.

She cocked her head sideways.

"Come closer," Ron beckoned.

Hermione slinked forward and put her head on Ron's leg.

"Show me your teeth," he asked.

Hermione seemed to grin (do cats do that?) and displayed her large sharp teeth. She raised a paw and extended the claws. Ron stroked her head and neck then scratched behind her ears and under her chin. She purred loudly and rubbed the side of her face against his leg.

"You like that, do you?" Ron asked.

She answered by lifting up, placed her front paws on his shoulders and pushed him back. She leaned forward and gave him a lick that covered a whole side of his face. She lowered herself back down, extended her front legs and stretched.

"One more thing Mione, roar for me?"

She licked a paw then complied. Draco rushed from his room, stopped then rolled his eyes.

"Cheeky woman, must you do that? Showing off for your boyfriend?"

Hermione slinked over to him and put her ears back. Draco swallowed and stepped back. Hermione transformed back into herself in front of Draco.

"Ron asked because he wanted to get a better look. Refresh my memory Draco, earlier today, who was pecking on my ears? Who landed on my back and dug in his little birdie claws? And who, pray tell, left bird droppings on my boyfriend? Hmm?" Hermione demanded.

"At least I didn't take a leak on McGonagall's floor," Draco teased.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Cat got your tongue?" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, turned on her heel and drug Ron towards her room. The laughter of Draco was heard as she shut her door.

"Mione, I have to admit, the cat got your tongue bit was good," Ron said.

She waved her hand. "Whatever, I have to listen to that stuff all day," Hermione said airily.

She sat down at her mirror and took her hair down from its ponytail. She started running her brush through her hair when Ron stopped her.

"Let me do that, I love your hair," Ron said.

She handed the brush to him and sighed when he started.

"Can I have one of your fabulous massages?' Hermione asked softly.

"Absolutely," Ron said.

Hermione got up and lay down on her bed on her stomach. Ron followed, straddled her thighs and massaged her neck, shoulders and back. She groaned and sighed and mumbled nonsense.

"That feels good love?" Ron asked.

"Mmmhmm," Hermione said. She turned over and looked up at Ron.

"Thanks, if I was any more relaxed, I'd be asleep," Hermione said with a grin.

"Can I have a kiss then?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely," Hermione replied.

Ron lowered himself and kissed her softly at first, then felt her wrap her arms around him and pull him closer.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Hermione whispered.

Ron shifted and she felt his erection against her hip. "More like what you do to me," Ron replied huskily.

"Mione, don't get mad, but can I, uh," Ron started to say then stopped.

He had a ferocious blush on his face.

"Can you what?" Hermione asked gently, kissing his face and neck.

"Touch you?" he asked carefully.

"Yes love, you can touch me."

Ron was transfixed on her hands as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and opened it. She was wearing a black satin lacy bra. He loved the little bow in the middle of it.

She chuckled. "Ron, you need to breathe," she said softly as she unhooked her bra.

"And here I was thinking you were modest," Ron said. "You've got a beautiful body."

He tentatively brought a hand up and ran his fingertips across a breast. She breathed deeply and Ron saw goose bumps and a visible difference in her nipples.

"Are they that sensitive?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. Ron continued by massaging her breasts and kissing her. He was encouraged by her heavier breathing and when she sighed into his mouth. He moved his kisses down to her breasts and suckled them as well. He was so caught up in the sight and feel of her that he was pleasantly startled to feel her soft hands under his shirt, running her hands lightly up and down his sides and gently raking his chest with her nails.

"Ungrph" was the unintelligible grunt that came from him. He moved a hand to her thighs.

"May I?" he whispered.

She nodded. He wasn't exactly sure how to proceed, so he listened and watched and took his cues from her. He slowly ran a hand up her thigh and stopped when he got to her warm-to-the-touch, throbbing mound. He ran his fingers over her soft hair there and a groan escaped his lips. He heard a soft whimper from Hermione and she guided his hand to her folds. Ron put a finger between her lips and gasped at the slick wet feeling. Hermione gasped as well and shifted her hips.

"Ron," she muttered. "Don't stop."

He certainly wasn't going to at this point. He suddenly remembered something he had read last year in a naughty book he had snuck from his brother Charlie's trunk and slowly inserted a finger deeper.

"Ohh yes," Hermione whimpered.

He ran his thumb over her clit and she arched her back. He moved his hand slowly then faster, again taking cues from the sounds coming from her that was music to his ears. He moved his hand along with her bucking hips and gazed in wonder at the Hermione he had never seen or _felt_ for that matter. She was moaning and mewing it seemed, and Ron was thrilled when he realized she was nearing her peak. He moved his hand vigorously, looked to her face and moaned himself. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed and fists grasping the bedcovers.

"Yesss," she hissed and breathed deeper and faster.

She moaned louder and finally climaxed with a joyful shout, slowly bucking her hips riding it to completion.

"Ron," she gasped, "thank you love."

"You're welcome," he choked.

Hermione opened her eyes. Ron was flushed and breathing heavily and she glanced downward. Ron's arousal was about to burst through is pants.

"Ron! I'm sorry," Hermione said softly. "Your turn now, a lady never leaves a gentleman in this condition," Hermione whispered pressing on his crotch.

Ron gulped. Hermione wasted no time. She quickly unzipped his pants, pushed them lower on his hips then gently pushed him on his back. She snuggled closer to him, cradled his head to her with one arm and brought the other to rest at the waistband. He closed his eyes upon feeling her soft kisses on his neck and ears.

"You're gonna love this," she whispered.

She hooked the waistband with a finger and lowered the boxers.

"Well-well Ron, my goodness," she chuckled.

She ran her fingertips up and down the length of him. He hissed and raised his hips when she softly grasped then squeezed causing him cried out and arch his back. After a just few strokes, he felt lightheaded and sensed the familiar heat build up in him and gather in his balls. He groaned at the painful pleasure and she stroked faster and harder. He came with a shout, moaned loudly and bucked his hips, feeling himself come on his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione smiling affectionately at him.

"It never feels that good when I do it," Ron whispered.

"You're welcome," she replied, kissing the end of his nose.

She cast "scourgify" and left the bed. She went to the loo for a few minutes then returned to bed. She smiled at the sight of Ron asleep, curled up with one of her pillows. She carefully slipped off his shoes and pulled his shirt down in case he got chilled. She quietly changed into a gown from her wardrobe and slipped under the covers, careful not to disturb him. She wasn't sure about sleeping nude with him right next to her, not just yet. She waved her wand and turned out the lights to the room. She turned on her side facing him and saw the moonlight coming in through the window above her bed, hitting his handsome face, peaceful and relaxed in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 No Ordinary Tuesday

**Chapter 9- No Ordinary Tuesday  
**

The next morning was an ordinary Tuesday morning. Ron woke up, in her bed.

_I just woke up in her bed. And last night! My first female induced orgasm! WOW!_

He looked at the softly snoring woman next to him. The sheet was halfway covering her, pushed down to her hips. She was on her stomach, hair splayed out and her face to his. One arm was hugging a pillow, the other hanging over the edge of the bed. She looked so peaceful and relaxed in sleep that he hated to wake her, but looking at the clock he had to. It was already halfway through breakfast. They would have to rush to make it. He softly rubbed her back and kissed her cheek to wake her. She wasn't a morning person. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She stretched and smiled a sleepy smile at Ron. He felt his heart wrap a little more around her finger.

"You're a welcome sight first thing in the morning," she said and lightly kissed him, then glanced down at his morning erection. "I can take care of that for you if you'd like."

"I would like that a lot," he said softly.

All thought left his brain when she softly took hold of him and stroked him to climax. He definitely could wake up this way every morning! Meanwhile, in the Great Hall at breakfast, their friends chatted about the absence of the two.

"He didn't come back to the dorm last night," Harry said.

"Care to make a wager on where he spent the night?" Ginny offered lightly.

"No need, we all know where," Harry said to the listening table.

As if on cue, Hermione and Ron came rushing into the Great Hall. They both looked disheveled, books and parchment sticking out of their satchels, and Ron was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Everyone snickered at the two when they plopped down.

"Morning everyone," Hermione said, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Have a nice night Herms? We didn't see you after tutoring," Ginny asked.

"Well, yes, I had a pleasant evening in my room," Hermione said with a blush. Ron blushed as well and cleared his throat.

"You missed a good game of exploding snap last night," Harry said to Ron.

"I'll catch it next time," Ron said through is bite of bacon.

"Ron, you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday," Ginny said innocently.

The clock sounded the start of classes for the day. They all stood up, Hermione grabbing a piece of toast on the way out. Everyone filed out of the Great Hall, Hermione stopping and grabbing Ron and planting a smoldering kiss on him. The hoots and catcalls from the passing students caused them to laugh into each other's mouths.

"See you at lunch," Hermione said lightly slapping his bum before she walked away.

He saw Hermione walk off with Harry and Draco and shook his head. He was a little jealous that those two got to spend more time with her than he did. He now regretted not studying harder in the past, if he had, he would have more classes with her. She, Draco and Harry had all classes but two together. She and Ron had only three, after lunch.

_Not nearly enough time!_

He would see her during meals and those three classes during the day. In the evenings, she studied in the library, had patrol, did her tutoring or was busy with some head girl assignment. Hermione was thinking the same things during potions class, figuring out how to make time for Ron.

_Hmm, let's see. I can reduce tutoring time, or maybe find someone willing to take turns tutoring with me. Patrol? Do I ask Draco nicely or offer a bribe? I really can cut back on study time; my grades are good enough! As for head duties-_

She was staring into the distance and had a grin on her face. It was obvious she wasn't paying attention, a first in potions class. Professor Snape's booming voice startled her from her reverie. She jumped in her seat. Harry snorted and nudged her with his elbow.

"What?" she hissed to him. Harry pointed to Professor Snape.

"Did you hear what I asked, Miss Granger?" the professor demanded.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"No, Miss Granger, the answer is not _huh._ Kindly pay attention to my class!" the professor barked.

The class snickered at her and she resumed her note taking.

When class was over, Draco tugged on her sleeve as they left the classroom and said quietly to her with a smirk, "The next time you and Weaselbee decide to have a go, please cast a silencing charm on your room! I'd like to take a hot bath without hearing the two of you in the throes of passion." He turned on his heel and left.

"Pretty boy!" she shouted after him.

"Cheeky woman!" he shouted back over his shoulder.

At lunch, everyone talked about the upcoming Hogsmeade visit and Halloween dance.

"I asked Luna to go to Hogsmeade with me," Harry said. The table became quiet.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked.

"She said yes, in a round about way," Harry said.

"I'll bet," Ginny quipped.

"So everyone in our merry group has a date, except for Gin," Hermione said. "Don't worry, someone will ask." She patted Ginny's hand. "How can the blokes in this school pass up a fabulous girl like you?"

Ginny smiled at the compliment then glanced at Draco sitting at the table opposite. He was looking at her then winked.

"So what's up with this dance?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore gave us the basics, but Draco and I have pretty much free rein over the planning," Hermione said. "Fun but decent were his words."

"Does everyone know what they're going as?" Ron asked.

"No, not yet," Hermione said.

"I've got a great owl-order catalogue of costumes you can look at," Ginny said. "Gladrags in Hogsmeade carries costumes, but not the biggest selection. I want to be different."

The next to last class of the day, DADA, Ron waited outside the classroom for Hermione. Tonks, who over the summer had agreed to teach the class, had a new shield that she wanted the class to try. She gave a lecture about the spell and demonstrated the technique.

"It's a bit above NEWT level, but is the latest advancement at the Auror academy," she said looking pointedly at some of the students. "Now, who would like to try?"

No one raised their hand.

"Oh come now, just because it's not in the books doesn't mean you can't try it. Fine, I'll volunteer someone. Let's see, Granger and Weasley, come on down," she said with a grin.

"Miss Granger, you will cast 'Expelliarmus' and Mr. Weasley will attempt to cast the shield. Do you remember the incantation Mr. Weasley?"

Ron nodded slowly and gulped. He looked at Hermione who looked as concerned as he did. This was an unknown shield that he was going to attempt against the most powerful witch in school. They walked to the dueling area set aside and Hermione squeezed his hand.

"It'll be alright," she said quietly.

They assumed the dueling stance and paused. Hermione did not want to do this and Tonks noticed.

"Are they seeing each other?" Tonks asked Harry quietly. Harry nodded.

"I see," she said. This would be a good lesson for the entire class.

"Miss Granger, quite possibly very soon we all may be facing Death Eaters in battle, and you need to learn as much as you can to avoid as much death and injury as possible. We need to train as we are going to fight, and personal feelings cannot get in the way. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Tonks asked.

She approached Hermione and put her hand on a shoulder. "Surely you wouldn't want something to happen to him because he couldn't cast a shield?" she said softly to her. Hermione shook her head. "He's a strong young man, he'll be all right."

"Now cast, and don't hold back. The shield needs to withstand a full blast like a Death Eater would cast," Tonks said.

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Tonks was right. She took a deep breath and resumed the dueling stance.

"Ready love?" she asked Ron. Ron nodded his head.

Hermione extended her wand, thought of the incantation, focused and felt her magic course through her veins.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" she shouted.

Ron said the shield incantation as her spell flew through the air. As Hermione feared, the shield didn't work. Her spell hit Ron and he went flying through the air, hitting the ground heavily. The class stood by in shock.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted and ran to him.

Ron lay there stunned. He had the breath knocked out of him and was holding his side.

"I'll be all right, just give me a minute," Ron gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Don't be Miss Granger, that was a good cast, quite powerful. All right there, Weasley?"

"Yes professor," he said as Hermione was helping him to his feet.

Tonks turned to the class.

"Now imagine that Hermione was a Death Eater and she had cast an Unforgivable at Weasley. That is why we have this class, your defense must be as strong as possible, your lives and the lives of your loved ones depend on it. Now who's next? No homework to whoever can properly cast the shield."

At the conclusion of class, everyone left with homework, even Hermione. Everyone also left limping, bruised and pissed off. Ron felt awful about having to cast 'Stupefy' on his girlfriend.

At dinner, Poppy commented to Dumbledore about the number of patients that day.

"Albus, there were an unusual number of students in the infirmary today seeking pain potions," Poppy said.

"Yes, I know. The portraits told me of the DADA class today. Miss Tonks, whatever in the world did you have the students do today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Merely the new shield charm they are introducing at the Auror academy," Tonks said. "We'll try again tomorrow. One of them is bound to get it right. I imagine Granger has no intention of being stupefied by Mr. Weasley again."

That night Hermione did not feel like studying. She simply wanted a hot bath for her sore bum, from hitting the ground when stupefied her. Ron was hesitant about going to see her, worried that she would be mad at him. He at least wanted to make sure she was all right, so he went to the Head's rooms and knocked on the door. Draco answered the door and said nothing this time, merely pointing to the dozing Hermione on one of the common room sofas then went back to his room. Ron sat down next to her. She stirred, looked around and smiled at him.

"Hi there," she said and scooted next to him.

_I guess she's not mad._

"How are you?" Ron asked.

"My arse hurts," Hermione said. "You?"

"My side aches a little is all," Ron said.

"I was going to take a hot bath for my sore muscles," Hermione said then paused and took a deep breath. "Would you care to join me?"

He wanted to yell out "yes!"

"Are you sure? I mean, that's-" Ron said.

Hermione kissed him and took his face in his hands. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." She got up and took his hand.

He was a nervous and exited at the same time. In the past couple of days, his dreams had been coming true. He needed to be careful. There was so many ways a man could mess things up without realizing it. His brothers were right with their advice: When in doubt, let them lead the way. When Hermione made up her mind about something, she left no doubt as to her intentions. For this Ron felt thankful and lucky. As he saw her start the water for the humungous bathtub and then unbutton her shirt; he realized this would be the first time they would see each other completely nude.

_What am I so nervous about? She's seen and felt my most private parts!_

"Ron?" she asked.

She was unbuttoning his shirt. He had been lost in thought again and did not realize she was standing there topless and had moved in front of him.

"You think more than I do," she quipped. "Are you nervous?"

Ron shrugged.

"You don't have to be, it's just me," Hermione said.

She slid his shirt off his shoulders. She stood back and admired his nicely formed chest and stomach. She swallowed and licked her lips. She moved to the button and zipper of his jeans, undid and slowly lowered them. She lifted his feet one by one out of the bottoms then stepped back again. A wave of lust rolled through her. Ron saw her flushed face as she looked at his body.

"I take it you approve?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she mumbled.

"My turn," he said.

He stepped to her, ran his hands up her arms and brought them around her back. He was able to look over her shoulders and unclasp her bra. He bent down to unzip her pants, kissing a breast on the way down. He brought her pants down in the same manner she did, and stepped back to admire her.

"I take it you approve?' she asked with a smirk. He responded by taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Ron asked.

Hermione could say nothing. She was too caught up in the moment to think clearly.

"You better turn the water off," he suggested softly.

She did and they entered the tub, looking at each other through the steam rising from the water. She groaned as she slid into the water.

"Come over here," she beckoned to him.

He scooted to her and lay back between her legs, sighing at the feeling of her breasts on his back.

"Still nervous?" she asked. 

"Nope," Ron said.

Hermione started massaging his neck then moved to his shoulders and back.

"Ron, I need to ask you something, and I need you to tell the truth," Hermione said.

"Okay," he said.

"Please don't get upset when I ask, but-," she started to ask.

"Yes Mione, I am a virgin," Ron said quietly.

"Oh," She said.

"Lavender was not exactly truthful about our encounter last term," Ron said diplomatically. "Why, am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no you're not. Ron, you're great. I love you, I want to make you happy, to take things to the next level, I'm sure of that. You're more than a casual fling to me. I just want to make sure you're ready."

Ron turned around and chuckled. "Mione, I'm a bloke. I will always be ready. I was just thinking about the so many ways I could mess things up between us," Ron said.

"Just love me Ron, go with your gut, you won't mess up," Hermione said.

"What if I'm not good enough for you?" he asked.

She took hold of his cock below the water and whispered in his ear, "When you're gifted with this size, all you can be is good. No worries."

Ron stopped breathing and blushed at the comment. 

"Don't be shocked Ron, you'll learn I get a certain way when I'm randy," Hermione said softly. "And I give as good as I get."

She straddled him and covered his mouth with hers. She whimpered and demanded his tongue. His cock sprung to attention and she felt it.

"Sit up on the side of the tub, love," Hermione said gently. "I want to make up for what I did to you today."

He complied. He wondered if his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. She ran her hands slowly up his calves, then his thighs and finally came to rest on his balls, softly cupping them. He moaned softly. When she squeezed them gently, he moaned louder.

"Mione," he whispered.

She shuddered when she took hold of his pulsing cock.

"Does this turn you on Mione? Touching me?" Ron asked.

She responded by scooting closer and licking her lips.

_Sweet Merlin, it's gonna happen! She's gonna do this!_

When her tongue caressed the head, he jumped slightly and gasped. She smiled and quickly took him in her mouth. He hissed and groaned at the sensation. The warm, wet sucking action felt heavenly. And on all that was holy, what was she doing with her tongue? He was moaning, muttering her name and was unconsciously moving his hips. Hermione felt lustful at the sound of his moans and the movement of his hips. She scooted closer than before and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. She wanted more of him and wanted to please him.

Ron felt light-headed at the magic she was working with her mouth. His head was back and he was gasping and moaning at the feel her sucking harder. Before he knew it, he was coming harder than he ever came before, bucking and crying out as he came in her mouth. He was breathing hard and looked down at her, wiping her lips. He suddenly remembered her words: _I give as good as I get._ She was looking at him with a longing and lust that he had never seen before. She was panting with arousal and he knew what he had to do. He lifted her up and set her on the side of the tub. He had never gone down on a woman, but thought back to what he had done with his hand the other night. Taking a deep breath, he slowly brought his face to her sex.

_Don't mess this up!_ he screamed to himself.

He felt a hand on his cheek and her whisper, "Don't think, just do."

And do he did. He massaged her outer folds with the tips of his fingers, listening to the sounds she made and her movements. Parting her, he saw what he was pretty sure was her clit. He leaned in and ran the tip of his tongue around it. Hermione cried out and arched her back.

_Damn, all that from just that?_ he thought.

He lapped at her clit several times, causing her to grab his head and call out, "yes!" Encouraged, he gave a long slow lick from the bottom to the top of her folds, causing her to cry out, "Fuck!" He wagered he could do just that with his tongue and started. He sucked at her clit and darted his tongue in and out, reveling in the delicious sounds coming from her. She was bucking her hips and breathing heavily.

"Ron-don't-stop-I'm-cooom-" she tried to say but was overcome by her climax by crying out, arching her back, groaning and whimpering. Ron was mesmerized at the sight and sounds of her coming undone at his doing. He also realized he was hard again. They were silent as she lowered herself back into the water, pulling him into her embrace again.

"Just a quick wash then we can get out, I love this bath gel," she said sniffing the lavender musk.

Ron took the washcloth and lovingly washed her from head to toe, kissing each part he washed. They got out of the tub and dried each other off, opting to use towels vice drying spells. Towels were more personal and hands-on, hence a turn-on, Hermione explained. Hermione took his hand and led him to her room, letting him brush her hair then handing her favorite body lotion to apply. She lay down on the bed and pointed to the bottle in his hands. She unwrapped the towel from her body and tossed it aside. She took the towel from around his hips and tossed it also.

Ron sat on the bed next to her, rubbed and massaged the lotion all over her body. She was aroused again, and felt his erection on various parts as he moved around her. Hermione turned over and looked at him with the same look of longing she had in the tub. Hermione opened her arms to him and engulfed him with a hug. He lay on top of her, stroked her hair, kissed her neck and moved to lavish attention on her beautiful breasts. She was moaning and writhing under him, whispering sweet words in his ears while massaging his chest, kissing on his neck and stroking his cock. They were both breathing heavily, her wet with need and he was groaning at the feeling of his arousal. It was felt painful yet good at the same time.

"Mione, I need-," Ron muttered.

"You," she finished.

"I love this," Ron whispered between kisses.

"It gets better," Hermione said.

She shifted under him and opened her legs for him. He felt his erect cock rub against her thighs and heard himself moan. He was breathing heavily and looking down. She took a gentle hold of him and guided him to her entrance. He felt her wet heat on the tip his head, pushed in a little and felt her folds enclose the head of his cock.

"Quit teasing," she mumbled.

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him the rest of the way in. His toes curled at the tight, warm wet feeling encompassing his length and gasped when he was all the way in, shivering when his balls slapped against her.

_Oh my god!_ was the last of Ron's rational thought. Hermione didn't need to do any more; Ron's male nature took over. He felt the primal need to thrust in and pull out, desperately reaching for release. He grunted and gasped when he felt the familiar heat pooling up in his balls.

"Not going to last long," he gasped.

"Let it go," Hermione whispered.

He pumped faster and felt the most exhilarating bolt of pleasure he had ever felt explode from his balls and shoot down his cock. He saw stars when he came, shouting in surprised delight, eyes scrunched shut, thrusting a few more times, whimpering while milking the orgasm for all it was worth. He collapsed on top of her, shivering and panting.

_Is it like this every time?_ he wondered.

"Ron love," he heard a chuckle from below him.

"Oh, sorry," he said moving beside her. He lay down beside her and brought her closer.

"I never want to leave this bed," he said softly. "Now I know what all the blokes are raving about."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Hermione said with a smile.

She loved the look of wonder on his face. She felt very sexy and womanly knowing that he crossed the threshold to manhood with _her._

"_Enjoy_? Mione, enjoy is not a strong enough word for what I just felt," Ron said. "I love you."

He hugged her harder, shifted on the bed and drew the bedcovers over the two of them. They cuddled together and fell asleep to the sounds of each other's breathing.


	10. Chapter 10 Better This Time

**Chapter 10- Better This Time  
**

Wednesday after dinner, Hermione had to study for her Pre-Medical Magic class. Truth be told, she had fallen a little behind and felt the need to catch up. That's where Ginny found her, in a rarely used corner of the library, where she could study in privacy. Ginny chuckled to see her forehead resting on her hand, scribbling on some parchment and was wearing her glasses. Ginny sat down beside her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Poppy has a quiz for me tomorrow about the different kinds of fevers," Hermione replied flipping a page.

"Any patrols tonight?"

"Yep, later," Hermione said casually.

During the chat between the two in the library, Ron was on his way there to see Hermione before she started her patrols. He quietly walked into the library and saw no one, but heard quiet conversation coming from a distant corner. It was Hermione and Ginny. He snuck their way, intent on surprising Hermione from behind with a hug and kiss on her neck in the spot she liked. He stopped a couple of bookshelves back and listened in.

"Is everything alright between you and Ron?" Ginny asked. Hermione's writing stopped.

"Yes Gin, you have a wonderful brother, I love him," Hermione replied and put her quill down. She scrunched her eyes when she took off her glasses. "I hate that I can't spend as much time with him as I'd like."

"Don't worry, he's not mad. In fact, he's been on cloud nine this week," Ginny said.

"Of that I have no doubt," Hermione replied with a chuckle.

"Huh? What's funny? Come on, you can tell me," Ginny urged.

"I don't know Gin, it's personal regarding Ron. If I tell you something, please don't tease," Hermione said quietly.

"Okay Herms," Ginny said.

"Ron and I _did the deed_ the other night," Hermione said softly.

Ginny remained quiet then spoke. "It was his first time, wasn't it," Ginny stated.

"Yes, it was great, he was great. I don't think he'll be so shy the next time however," Hermione said. They giggled.

Ron beamed at the "he was great" part. _Damn right I won't be so shy next time!_ He was thrilled at the prospect of a next time, or times.

"So how was it for you?" Ginny asked. Ron perked his ears.

"The foreplay was fabulous, but-" Hermione stopped.

"But what?" Ginny asked.

_Go on, but what?_ Ron was wondering.

"Before I tell you, let me say that your brother is a loving, enthusiastic man and is blessed anatomically," Hermione said.

Ron was bursting with pride at Hermione's statement.

"I'm not sure that I want to hear about my brother's bits," Ginny quipped. Hermione laughed.

Hermione looked quickly around the library and leaned over to Ginny and spoke quietly. "I know that it was his first time, and understand that they don't last long their first time," Hermione said diplomatically.

Ron's heart stopped.

"Herms, are you trying to tell me that he left you hanging? Shame on him," Ginny teased.

Hermione chortled. "Well, yes."

Ron was horrified with himself.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"_Say?_ Gin, I didn't say anything. I wasn't mad. He was so happy that I didn't want to say anything, it would have been bad form, that night was for him," Hermione said. "But make no mistake, I did enjoy it."

That made Ron feel better, but not much. _Ron, you daft git! You left her hanging! I'm glad I overheard this; I'll make it up to her that's for damn sure!_

* * *

At lunch Thursday, Hermione told Ron that Dumbledore wouldn't let her and Draco trade patrol times that evening.

"I'm sorry Ron, the Headmaster wouldn't give me a reason as to why not," Hermione said. She glared at the head table momentarily. "I really wanted to spend some time with you, _alone_," she said quietly to him.

Hermione glumly patrolled the corridors Thursday night. Draco had sportingly agreed to adjust his patrol schedule, (as luck would have it, the adjustment would have given him more face time with Ginny) but Dumbledore shot it down. Hermione grumbled as she stalked the corridors. Her plans to make time for Ron did not go well. She found someone that was willing to share tutoring duties, but the person quit after the first session. She cut down on her studying, only to find that she seemed to be constantly interrupted with some inane head girl duty.

Ron keenly felt the lack of her presence laying on his bed in his dorm. He was staring at the Quidditch book propped up on his lap. She was like a drug to him now; he was addicted. He absorbed as much of her as he could during meals and the classes they had together. How could he have taken so long to realize how great she was? Her quirky sense of humor, how utterly smart she was and her bouts of adorable clumsiness. He loved the way she bit her lip in thought and ran her hands through her hair. She was, as Draco pointed out, her sexiest without knowing it. Sexy, beautiful, charming- and he had it all in his lucky hands.

The thought of what else he had in his hands the other night sent a shiver through his whole body. When it came to romance and sex, another side of her came out. A side that he knew he could not live without. Her passion, the way she gave herself to him; the deliciously naughty things that came from that beautiful mouth when logic left and lust took over. He was mortally embarrassed with himself at the conversation he had heard not long before between Hermione and Ginny. The voice of Harry woke him from his musings.

"Ron, earth to Ron? You've been staring at the same page for ten minutes," Harry said.

"It's a good page," Ron retorted.

"Something on your mind?" Harry asked.

Ron tossed the book on his bed and plopped down next to Harry on his bed.

"We're best mates, right? What we say stays between us? Important guy things?" Ron asked.

"Of course, wow, this must be good," Harry said.

"Mione and I, umm, did _you know what_ Tuesday night," Ron said.

"Well congratulations mate! I suppose now that I'm the last virgin in our year," Harry said, slapping Ron's back. _"How was it?"_

Ron thought carefully about what to say. This was Hermione, the girl they had known since the age of eleven.

"I'm not going to say it's no big deal, because _it is_ a big deal. It was heavenly, Mione is fabulous," Ron said but was stopped by Harry.

"Whoa, I don't need to hear the details, especially about Hermione," Harry said.

"Fair enough. I overheard a conversation between Mione and Ginny in the library earlier about me," Ron said.

"Well, they do talk about blokes the way we talk about them," Harry said.

"I know that, but Mione said something that horrified me," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"To make a long story short, she said I left her hanging," Ron mumbled.

"Huh? Left her hanging? Oh, you mean-" Harry said then stopped.

Ron was nodding his head. "Afraid so. I came too quick."

"Was she mad?" Harry pondered.

"No, she didn't say anything afterwards except I love you. She told Ginny that they don't last long their first time," Ron said. "But she did say she enjoyed it."

"Well then, there you go," Harry said. "I guess you have your work cut out for you the next time."

* * *

Friday finally ended for Hermione just after midnight after her patrol of the school. To say her day had been tiring was an understatement. The test in NEWT Potions, the paces Tonks put them through in DADA class, Poppy's test in Pre-Med Magic and patrol. She was exhausted and trudged into the head's common room after midnight. She was so tired that she didn't notice Draco on the far side of the common room on the sofa, with Ginny disillusioned next to him.

When Hermione's door had shut, Ginny whispered, "That was too close! Did you see how tired she was?"

There was a knock on the door. Draco said "stay put" and went to the door. Ginny stayed disillusioned and watched Draco open the door. No one was standing outside so Draco shrugged and closed the door. Draco took a step then jumped a foot in the air when Ron pulled Harry's invisibility cloak from himself.

"Bloody hell Weaselbee," Draco stated. "And yes, she's here but was sleepwalking when she came in."

"That tired?" Ron said.

Draco nodded impatiently. He glanced at the sofa where Ginny was. Ron walked to Hermione's door and quietly turned the doorknob and poked his head in. He tiptoed in and carefully shut the door. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and went back to Ginny.

"Now where were we?" he said kissing her hand.

Ron saw her on the bed through the moonlight coming in the window. She evidently had been so tired that she got into bed dressed, having only taken off her shoes. She was curled up on her side, snoring softly, a piece of paper still clutched in her hand. He went to the bed, took off his shoes and socks, gently pried the paper from her hand and carefully lay on the bed next to her. The peace and quiet of her room, pleasant smell and soft snores of Hermione lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Ron woke up to the sound of running water and humming. He looked at the clock beside her bed. Six fifteen a.m. Breakfast was at eight, Hogsmeade at nine. Little did he know that Hermione had no plans for either. He went to the impossibly large bathroom and saw her washing her hair and humming. He saw the outline of her body through the steam and semi-transparent shower door and felt his crotch grow tighter.

"Are you going to stand there or join me?" Hermione quipped.

Ron wasted no time in stripping and joined her in the shower. He was going to please her this time, from beginning to end. He embraced Hermione and kissed her with all he had.

When they stopped to breathe, Hermione giggled and said, "Good morning to you too."

Ron took a washcloth, lathered it up and washed her neck. He abandoned the cloth in favor of using his hands instead, paying special attention to her breasts and bum. He slowly washed between her legs, causing her to rise up on her toes and moan. They rinsed off and got out of the shower. They toweled each other off. Hermione handed Ron her body lotion and lay down on the bed. Ron worked the lotion in the same way he did the other night but did something different when he finished. He sat down on the bed and pulled Hermione into his lap, cradling her, holding her close.

Hermione loved it; it seemed so lovingly possessive. He gave her a heated kiss and moved down to suckling her neck while kneading her breasts. She was whispering to him, snuggling closer to him, moaning when he flicked her taut nipples with his tongue. With his free hand, he ran his fingertips down her belly to her folds and felt how wet she was. No, he was through with being shy. He was on a mission to please her. He palmed her throbbing mound, making her groan and rake her nails across his chest. She started muttering those delicious obscenities that made his cock twitch. He inserted a finger deep while keeping pressure on her. She groaned with delight. He thrust his finger in and out while flicking her clit with his thumb. Ron was aching with need. He needed to be inside her and she echoed his thoughts.

"Ron, I need you," Hermione gasped.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Ron said softly.

He laid her back on the bed and ran his hands up her legs, kissing them lightly on the way up. He massaged her mound a little more, parted her with gentle fingers then went to work with his tongue. He hugged her hips while giving her a hardy tongue-lashing, holding on best he could while she writhed and bucked and cried out through an orgasm. The feel of her satin sheets rubbing against his hard, pulsing cock was sweet torture.

"Ron-please-fuck-me," Hermione gasped. Ahh yes, music to his ears.

He brought himself face to face with her, reveling in the lust in her eyes and lips parted, panting softly.

"I love you," he said, covering her lips with his.

Her tongue sought his, their lips caressing each other. Ron glanced down and slowly thrust his cock in. She cried out and arched her back. He moaned and shivered.

_Yep, feels as good as the last time!_ he thought.

He realized how quick he could come and made a concerted effort to control himself. He had to- needed, to please her. He looked down and focused on the mechanics of his thrusts. He reached down and crooked her knee over his arm and changed the angle of his thrusts.

"Ron-yesyesyes-ohhh-thasssogood," she gasped.

He continued that way, loving the sight and feel of his cock moving in and out, the slapping of his sack against her. Hermione was enthralled at the sight when she managed to look down. Ron had her leg hanging over his arm and was watching himself fuck her. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen, the way he was watching the thrusting of his hips, his balls slapping against her. It took every ounce of strength he had not to come.

"Harder," she called out, moving her hips with his.

She wanted harder? He had an idea. _How adventurous is she_? He was tall enough and the bed was low enough. He withdrew from her, causing her to cry out and grip the sheet and frown at him. He chuckled and pulled her bum to the edge of the bed. He could get better leverage to go at her harder this way. She wrapped her legs around his hips. He took hold of her hips and thrust in hard and deep. She arched her back and urged him on. He pounded into her while pulling her harder to meet his thrusts. She started to breathe heavily, a stream of obscenities escaped from her and she stiffened for a second then exploded in climax. She screamed his name, moaned and shuddered, whimpering nonsense as he came, slamming into her with a shout, pulling her hips to him, riding his climax out. His now flaccid cock oozed from her and he flopped back on the floor to a sitting position. He saw her shaking legs hanging over the side of the bed and listened to her catch her breath.

"Ron, that was wonderful," Hermione said softly between breaths. He rose and lay next to her on the bed.

"You're welcome," he said with a kiss on the end of her nose.

Draco had wakened and needed to use the loo. He walked in, slipped his pants down and started. He heard Hermione exclaim a stream of naughty words and moans from the both of them. He rolled his eyes and wished he had his wand to cast a silencing spell on the door. He finished as fast he could and on the way out, heard her scream his name and moan loudly in her release.

_Damn Weaslebee, you found something you can do right!_ he thought with a smirk. He briefly thought of the possibility of one day Ginny screaming his name like that.


	11. Chapter 11 Hurt & Confused

**Chapter 11- Hurt & Confused**

_

* * *

__Later that morning_

Hermione woke up after a brief nap and gently shook Ron's shoulder. "Come on Ron, let's get up. I'll make you breakfast. I'm hungry too."

_After what we did earlier, starving actually!_ Hermione thought with a smile.

Ron mumbled something then grinned upon seeing her propped up on an elbow, nude, smiling affectionately at him. She rose from the bed, tossed him his clothes then rifled through her drawers finding something to wear. They went to the Head's kitchenette and Hermione prepared breakfast. When Hermione had placed a finished omelet and bacon on Ron's plate, Draco poked his head around a pillar and looked into the kitchen. Ron was heartily eating his breakfast while Hermione was munching on toast, sipping coffee and reading a paper.

_And to think not long ago, she was screaming his name!_ Draco thought with a smirk. He walked into the kitchen.

"Well-well, what a cozy scene."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron ignored him. Draco sniffed the air.

"I missed breakfast in the Great Hall this morning, what do I have to do to get one of those sumptuous egg concoctions?" Draco teased pointing to Ron's plate.

He knew his charm was lost on Hermione, but enjoyed the banter with her. There was no telling what she would say.

"First off, if you had gotten your lazy arse out of bed, you would not have missed breakfast. Secondly, Ron earned his," Hermione said, winking at Ron.

_Yeah, I'll bet he did!_ Draco thought.

"However, seeing as how I am in a good mood, I will make you an omelet as well," Hermione said with a flourish.

That night, a week before the Halloween dance, Hermione and Draco were in the Great Hall making the final plans for the dance.

"Draco, what are you going costumed as? I'm just curious," Hermione asked.

"My cheeky lady, you are just going to have to wait, but I will give you this: all the seventh year males in school will be costumed the same," Draco smirked and left the hall.

"Smart ass git," she mumbled under her breath. "That sounds interesting," Hermione said to no one in particular. It gave her an idea. That day after lunch, she placed announcements on all the bulletin boards in each house of the school.

ATTENTION

_All seventh year ladies are invited to a meeting tonight regarding the Halloween Dance. All houses welcome, tonight 8 p.m., Hogwarts music room. Hermione Granger, Head Girl _

* * *

Things were not always wine and roses for our happy couple. Ron and Hermione both had fiery tempers, and at times amused the entire school with their "lover's spats" as Harry had taken to calling their quarrels. Being in love does not cancel out stupidity, as they found out. The Wednesday before the Halloween dance, another spat broke out at lunch. No one in the Great Hall knew what started it, but they were witness to the middle and end of it. No one was amused this afternoon. 

"Ron, how can you say something so stupid? I can't believe you said that!" Hermione shouted then stood up.

The students around them scooted themselves and their plates away from the two. The last time they fought, Hermione upended Ron's plate in his lap. Ron was unconsciously holding his plate this time.

"Well believe it cause it's true!" Ron shouted back.

Hermione looked shocked and scoffed at him. She mumbled something and bent down to snatch her satchel from the floor.

"What did you say?" Ron demanded.

Hermione was scowling and said nothing.

"Hah! This is a first! The great all-knowing Miss Granger has nothing to say!" Ron said loudly with a smirk.

There was a collective gasp from the Gryffindor table. He felt pretty clever until he saw Hermione's face. She was blinking fast trying not to cry and her lips were quivering.

_Damn, I did it again!_ Ron said to himself seconds later.

"Herms wait, stay and finish your breakfast," Ginny pleaded, patting the seat next to her.

"I've lost my appetite Gin," Hermione said to her softly, eyes bright with tears. She put her satchel on a shoulder and left the Great Hall, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Way to go Ron, you made her cry," Ginny said.

"Yeah prat, you looked like you enjoyed hurting her feelings," Harry said quietly.

They left the table. Ron dropped his head to the table with a thud. Hermione had grown a thick skin, physically and emotionally the past few years. Between Slytherins and Death Eaters, and the myriad of other pain-in-the-ass things, she knew she had to toughen up. The appearance of weakness was unacceptable. If she didn't toughen up, two things would happen:

_I'll go crazy or end up weak and beaten,either way, useless to anyone. Harry will need every swinging wand against Voldemort._

So when Ron hurt her, her mental walls went up; her automatic protection mechanism, but her heart still ached.

_How can he say he loves me then be so hurtful?_ she thought.

* * *

Later in Charms class, Ron looked at Hermione often. She was quiet, slumping in her chair and was biting her lip in thought. 

_Damn, I really did it this time!_ Ron thought glumly.

Of all the things he could have said, any "know-it-all" inference was the worst. Saying that to Hermione was akin to saying an Unforgivable, it was something that just was not said. He knew that, everyone knew that.

_So why did I say it? She would never say anything so mean, not even if I deserved it._

Class let out, and she left without a word or look to Ron. The next to last class, DADA, Hermione arrived late, five minutes after everyone else.

"My apologies, head girl business," she said to Tonks as she took her seat. Tonks nodded and continued her lecture. Hermione leaned over her desk, rested her head on her hand and listened to the lecture, taking notes.

"Today, we will continue with the new shield charm, and I think we will continue with the same partners," Tonks said.

Hermione's hand dropped to her desk with a sigh.

"A few of you almost have the hang of it, and the test will be Friday. Now, let's begin."

Tonks sensed something different today, and looked to the Gryffindors. Hermione was quiet and looked like a cross between angry and sad; Ron was looking at her with a worried face from time to time.

_Hmm, trouble in paradise?_

"On second thought, I believe a partnering change would be good," Tonks said.

Ron looked to Hermione and saw her sigh in relief. Tonks had no intention of any student getting hurt in class, that wasn't what this class was about. If Hermione was angry with Ron, she could inadvertently hurt him as powerful as she was. An angry "Expelliarmus" could seriously hurt someone.

"Granger, Longbottom," Tonks said. "You're up."

Surprisingly, Neville was the first to get the new shield down. Hermione regarded him with friendly affection and nodded at him. He cast a "Stupefy" at Hermione who called out the shield incantation. She almost had it. The shield blocked most of the spell, but not all. She grunted when it her and went to one knee. Tonks was impressed, but not surprised. Hermione almost had the shield down and was resisting a spell.

"Alright there Hermione?" Neville asked.

Hermione nodded and caught her breath. She pointed her wand at Neville and called out "Expelliarmus." Neville successfully cast his shield, causing the spell to bounce back and hit Hermione. It caught her wand arm, knocking it out of her hand and sent her spinning. Ron jumped up, but Tonks grabbed her before she spun into the wall and everyone looked to Neville in amazement.

"Neville! Outstanding!" Tonks said warmly.

"Yeah Neville, good one," Hermione said rubbing her arm, smiling at the boy.

Ron looked expectantly for Hermione at dinner, but she never showed.

"I saw her in the infirmary before dinner, she said she would be eating in her rooms," Ginny said to Ron.

"What were you and she doing in the infirmary?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you know she has her med class last, and I needed a potion," Ginny said.

"She hasn't looked at me or talked to me since lunch yesterday," Ron said.

"What do you expect? You were mean to someone that doesn't have a mean bone in her body," Harry quipped.

"She's hurt and confused Ron," Ginny said. "She can handle one or the other, but not both."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"She loves you Ron, more than you know; but she cannot figure out why someone who supposedly loves her would be so hurtful," Ginny said.

"_Supposedly_ loves her?" Ron exclaimed. "I don't suppose I love her, I _know_ I love her."

Ginny was pointedly looking at him. He slapped his head in realization.

"What light through his daft window breaks," Harry muttered.

_Doesn't she know that I love her?_ Ron wondered with a stricken face.

"Now you see. She puts herself out there, gives herself to loving you. She said that she would have preferred you slap her than say something so hurtful like you did," Ginny said. "The pain from a slap goes away quicker, her words."

Now Ron lost his appetite. He felt Harry clamp his hand on a shoulder.

"Give her time Ron."

_

* * *

__Friday night_

In the Gryffindor common room, Ron decided that two days without contact from Hermione was as close to torture as he could get. Hermione no longer looked angry, but looked passively and sometimes sadly in his direction. He stood up suddenly, knocking over the chess set. He had a lot of work to do to get those pretty eyes looking happy and loving again. He was starving for one of her smiles. A school owl was tapping at a window and Ron looked around at the dozen or so students closer to the window than him. Didn't anyone notice an owl tapping at the window? He abruptly stood up and took the letter from the owl. Hmmm, addressed to Ron Weasley. He opened it.

**Ron **

I'm not angry anymore. But as Ginny has probably told you, I am hurt and confused. I hate feeling this way, especially over you, because I love you so bloody much.

Good night, Mione

_Well, an owl is better than nothing._

Hermione and the other seventh year prefect girls were making the final costume plans.

"Now, does everyone have their costumes? Do they look good?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, this is gonna be so good!" Susan Bones declared.

"Can you imagine the looks on everyone faces when nineteen angels stroll into the Great Hall?" Mandy Brocklehurst giggled.

"Yeah right, Slytherin angels," Pansy quipped.

"Pansy, we give credit to the Slytherin gals for being such good sports about this," Susan said. Pansy nodded.

"Thank Draco, the idea started with him actually. He said that all the seventh year males were going as the same thing. I only wish I knew what they are going as. We can play that game too," Hermione said. "And everyone knows the charm to make the halo suspend above their heads, right?"

**_Twenty points to whoever correctly guesses what the guys are going as._**


	12. Chapter 12 Angels & Devils

**Chapter 12- Halloween**

The staff looked out on the mass of students and their costumes. They were amused at the students who came dressed as sheiks and their harem girls, pirates and their wenches, cowboys, American baseball player costumes, and various animals and birds. The doors to the Great Hall opened and a group of devils walked in.

"Oh dear," Minerva chuckled, who was costumed as Dumbledore.

"So that's what they were planning," Snape mused, costumed as Napoleon.

"Yes, every seventh year male agreed to come as a devil of some sort," Dumbledore said lightly. "Good show of unity for all of them agreeing to come as the same character."

"But Albus, _devils?_" Minerva stated.

"Merlin only knows what the other group is coming as," Snape quipped.

The sound of trumpets, operatic singing and conjured doves flying through the air preceded the Great Hall doors opening. A soft glow filled the doorway then one by one, an angel strolled into the room accompanied by appreciative "oohs" and "ahhs". When the last of the nineteen angels, Hermione, entered- all the angels stopped and curtseyed. The hall burstwith applause.

"Now I've seen it all," Minerva said chuckling.

"_Angels_, as if," Snape muttered.

"Now Severus, all in good fun," Dumbledore assured him.

The staff watched in amusement as a devil with messy hair, glasses and deep green eyes approached and kissed the hand of a princess. The princess, Luna Lovegood, ducked her head and blushed as her housemates giggled and pointed. A blond haired devil walked to a redheaded cowgirl, handed her a red rose and kissed her on the cheek. The hall murmured in wonder.

"Draco and Weasley?" Snape mused. He was as surprised as everyone else.

"Now that's something I didn't see coming," Minerva said.

Various angels paired off with their dates, and finally a red haired devil slowly approached the prettiest angel in the room. Music started and couples danced. The angel and the devil stood still and silent looking at each other. Ron felt shaky in the knees when he saw her big brown eyes looking hopefully at him.

"Mione, I love you," Ron said softly.

"I know, and I love you too," Hermione replied. "But that doesn't explain what you did, or why."

"I have no explanation, except that I was incredibly stupid and that I'm sorry," Ron said. "Forgive me."

Ron swallowed hard. Being straightforward and honest was the best way to approach Hermione, his pride be damned. Hermione smiled, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She snickered.

"You're forgiven," Hermione said lightly then giggled again.

Ron wrapped his arms around her, never feeling more relieved in his life than at that moment.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Look at us. A devil asking an angel for forgiveness," Hermione mused.

"You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces, seeing all those angels stroll in here," Ron said then squeezed her closer.

"What the hell?" Hermione exclaimed, pulling away from Ron and looking behind him.

"Hey angel, watch the language," Ron teased, tapping her halo. "What?"

Hermione pointed to the dance floor, Ron turned and saw Draco dancing close with Ginny.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"So that's who it is," Hermione said.

"Huh?" Ron said, still looking at the Ginny and Draco dancing. "You knew?"

"I knew she was seeing someone, I just didn't know who," Hermione said. "Let's just dance. Let them be, they're happy."

Ron felt dubious about the pairing, knowing just what a prat Draco could be. He saw Ginny laughing with Draco, who had a genuine grin on his face. He took the cowboy hat off Ginny's head and placed it on his own. Everyone around them laughed.

Hermione put her hand on his cheek and turned his head back to her. "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Harry and Luna huh?" Ron asked, spotting the two.

"Smart match," Hermione said.

Harry whispered something in Luna's ear. She giggled and he kissed her forehead. She rested her head his chest. Ron caught Harry's eye and gave him a thumbs up. Harry gave a thumbs up back at him. Hermione deftly gave Ginny a thumbs up.

"Like I said, smart match," Hermione said softly.

The song ended and the students gathered in groups to chat and eat.

"May I have everyone's attention? Thank you. I have received word that the new shield charm that the ministry of magic has introduced has been successfully demonstrated in DADA class by none other than Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger. The staff was wondering if the two would sportingly agree to demonstrate?" Dumbledore announced.

A devil and an angel stepped out from the crowd and met each other in the middle of the dance floor.

"Well Neville, up for it?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Only if you are," Neville returned.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head at the sight of a grinning Neville devil. The floor cleared and the two took positions about twenty feet from each other. Tonks, transformed into a Veela, looked on in pride. The two assumed the dueling stance and Neville nodded. Even Snape was amused at the sight of a devil and angel assuming stances opposite each other. She whipped her wand at him, focused, felt the magic course through her and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The spell flew and hit Neville's successful shield and bounced off. The crowd clapped and Dumbledore said, "Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

The dancing resumed and the "Best Costume" voting started.

"A 3 galleon gift certificate from Honeydukes goes to the winners," Minerva said to the crowd. After a half hour, the votes were tallied and the winners announced.

Dumbledore read from a small piece of parchment. "Among the ladies present, the best costume goes to Miss Luna Lovegood, as a princess."

Luna blushed furiously and walked to the front of the hall, received her gift certificate and Colin Creevey snapped a picture.

The group of friends clapped along with everyone else as they saw Harry accompany Luna back to the group.

"She does look pretty," Ron admitted. Everyone agreed.

"Yeah, who knew she had cleavage?" Draco drawled.

Everyone rolled their eyes and Ginny smacked him on the arm. Dumbledore picked up another parchment, read it and his bellowed with laughter.

"Among the chaps present, the best costume goes to Professor Snape as Napoleon."

The hall was silent for a few moments then broke out in applause, catcalls and hoots. Severus frowned as he snatched the gift certificate from Dumbledore, shaking his head as he walked away.

Ginny had her head tilted and was looking at Snape curiously and asked, "I wonder if he wears tights under those trousers?"

"Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Huh?"

"Gross." Luna stated.

The dance ended at ten p.m. Those that were couples reluctantly left together, boys escorting their girlfriends slowly to their towers. Dumbledore was pleased to see couples together from different houses. The combination of Malfoy and Weasley was quite possibly the most surprising pair at school.

_There's hope for our world yet._ Dumbledore thought.

* * *

Ron walked Hermione back to the Heads' Rooms and walked in just in time to see Draco and Ginny wrapped up with each other on a sofa on the far side of the room, kissing by a crackling fireplace. Ron blushed at the sight. The kissing couple was oblivious to the presence of the two. Ron and Hermione quickly and as silently as they could to Hermione's room. Inside, Hermione sat at her mirror, took her hair down and de-charmed her halo.

"Mione, you looked really beautiful tonight," Ron said.

"Thanks," she said. She got up and gave Ron her halo.

"A souvenir," she said and lightly kissed him, brushing her lips with his.

"So we're all right?" Ron asked.

"Yes love, we are. Come by in the morning, I'll make you breakfast. Good night," Hermione said then went into her bathroom.

Ron took the hint. He just got back in her good graces an hour ago and wouldn't dare presume about spending the night. He left her room quietly shutting the door, not wanting to look around the common room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny and Draco still wrapped up and whispering to each other. He shivered at the thought of his baby sister and Malfoy together and walked faster, needing to be out of the room as soon as possible.


	13. Chapter 13 Happy Christmas, part 1

**_Chapter 13- Happy Christmas, part 1  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_December 20th_**

"Ron, I'll floo to the Burrow the morning of the twenty-third. I have to spend some time with my parents, it _is_ the holidays," Hermione patiently explained for the twentieth time. The Hogwarts express chugged on, holiday tunes playing on the loudspeakers. "Ron, it's three days, not three years. Surely you can live without me that long," she teased, running a hand up his thigh. The others in the compartment snickered.

"_Whipped_," Harry choked.

Hours later, the train arrived at King's Cross Station. Hermione saw her parents and waved to them, then to the Weasleys.

"Later chumps," Draco said and made his way to the waiting Malfoy limousine. Draco gave Ginny one last hopeful look, then a wink and left. Harry raised an eyebrow to a blushing Ginny.

"Come on, let's go," Ginny said then gently pushed Harry towards the Weasleys. Harry was spending the holidays with the Weasleys.

"Tell Mum and Dad I'll be there in a minute," Ron said to Ginny.

He walked with Hermione to her parents. Ron shook hands with the Grangers and they chatted for a few minutes. To the surprise of the Grangers, Ron and Hermione shared a smoldering goodbye kiss. Ron put his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to leave you," Ron whispered.

"It's just for a few days, love," Hermione said.

Ron nodded. Mr. Granger cleared his throat. Hermione stepped back from him. "I love you," she said then walked away with her parents.

Mrs. Weasley saw Ron slowly walk back to them.

"Ginny, are they together?" Molly asked.

"Yes mum, they are," Ginny said. _In more ways than one!_

"Well, it's about time!" Molly exclaimed. When Ron got to her, Molly hugged Ron enthusiastically. "Ron, I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy too," Ron replied with a grin.

"Hermione is coming for a visit isn't she?" Molly asked.

"Yes mum, she wanted to let you know she'll show up the morning of the twenty-third," Ron said.

"Yes, an eternity for our dear Ronnikins," Ginny teased.

Ron scowled at her. Sensing yet another squabble, Molly announced that it was time to head home. Hermione spent a fun few days at her home. She saw old friends from the neighborhood, cooked holiday treats and did some shopping. She had fun, but was looking forward to being with Ron again. She didn't feel quite right without him, loving just the thought of it. They had not made love since the fight before Halloween. Ron didn't bring the subject up, he was just happy to be in her good graces again. Hermione decided to broach the subject and knew it would be the perfect gift for him, in addition to the others she had for him of course. The morning of the twenty-third, Hermione ate a quick breakfast with her parents and decided to give Apparation a try. She thought of the back yard of the Burrow (to surprise Ron) and disappeared from her own back yard. A second later she was relieved to find herself in the back yard of the Burrow.

_I did it! For a second I thought I might splinch myself!_ she thought.

She heard sounds from inside the house and smiled when she heard the voices of Ron and Ginny fussing yet again. She walked around the house to the front door and knocked. Molly came to the door.

"Hermione! You naughty girl! Coming to the door like a stranger!" Molly teased before engulfing her with a motherly hug. "Now come in and get warm, Ron's been looking at the fireplace all morning for you."

Hermione came in, arms full of gifts and smiled when she saw Ron coming towards her. Ginny and Harry were at the table talking. He took the gifts and put them under the decorated tree in the main room.

"Would you like some hot chocolate dear?" Molly asked.

"Yes, thanks," Hermione replied.

She and Ron sat at the table eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate. Mr. Weasley came home and announced that Fred and George would be by later that evening for a brief visit.

"Hermione, are you going to be here Christmas day?" Molly asked.

"Yes, for a bit," Hermione said. "My parents are counting on me being home at least most of the day. After that, they have their practice to get back to full-time, so my time is pretty much my own."

"Wanna go outside for a bit? Snowball fight?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds fun," Harry said.

The four went outside just as Fred and George appeared.

"Want to join in on a snowball fight?" Ginny asked them.

"In a bit perhaps, we have to talk to Mum and Dad first," Fred replied.

"Yeah, save some snow for us," George said.

"I've got an idea," Hermione said grinning.

She transformed into her mountain lion form, walked around Ron, rubbing on his legs. She swiped some snow with her paw then took off. Harry then transformed into his wolf and stood beside Hermione.

"I see, two legs versus four legs?" Ron asked.

Harry wagged his tail and Hermione made a deep meow. After twenty minutes, the animal natures of Harry and Hermione took a stronger hold and they distanced themselves further and further away from Ginny and Ron. When a snowball smacked wolf-Harry between the eyes, he changed back to human form. He swayed a little on his feet.

"Whoa," he said. "The longer I stay as an animal, the less human I feel in my mind."

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked. He wasn't worried...yet. They looked around the house and surrounding areas.

"Is she in the house?" Ron asked. They went in the house.

"Hermione?" they called out.

"What the devil?" Mr. Weasley called out as he looked out the window past them.

He whipped his wand out and ran outside. Curious, they all followed. They saw a flurry of snow, saw a rabbit dash from a patch of woods then the mountain lion chasing after it, teeth bared and paws swiping at it. Mr. Weasley raised his wand to cast a spell. Ron jumped at his father and knocked his arm away.

"Ronald! That's a dangerous creature! We don't have mountain lions here!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Dad! It's Hermione! Her animagus!" Ron said.

The rabbit dashed from point to point, Hermione keeping chase with it. She snarled at it.

"Apparently, the longer they stay in animal form, the less human they feel."

As if to prove the point, lion-Hermione's paw caught the rear of the rabbit she was chasing. The rabbit stumbled and gave Hermione enough time to leap at it, pin it down with her front paws then enclose its small neck with her large mouth. She clamped down and shook her head. Ginny gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Herms?" she whispered.

"Cool," Fred and George said in unison.

They all heard the sound of bone crunching (eliciting a "gross" from Ginny) and slowly made their way to lion-Hermione. Her contented purring was heard as they approached, which turned into a menacing growl the closer they got.

"She thinks we want to take her kill," Harry said softly.

They stopped ten feet from her and looked at her. Hermione stopped eating, sat back on her haunches, cocked her head at them and stared. She looked longer at Ron, (who shuddered at the piece of fur hanging from her mouth) then transformed back. She looked down at the bloody, half eaten mass of entrails that used to be a rabbit and held her stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered.

She noticed her blood splattered clothes, felt some on her face then realized she tasted blood in her mouth.

"I _know_ I'm going to be sick," she said. "I'm so embarrassed."

Mrs. Weasley put an arm around her shoulders and urged her to come into the house.

"No need dear, we can get you cleaned up in no time and some nausea potion for your stomach," Mrs. Weasley said, patting her shoulder.

* * *

After Hermione was feeling better, they sat around laughing about the incident.

"You know Herms, if you were hungry, you could have just said so," Ginny teased. "A nice bowl of soup would have sufficed." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What made you want to go after that rabbit?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. When that snowball landed by that patch of trees I saw something scurry and natural curiosity took over. I smelled it and the next thing I knew, I just _had_ to get that rabbit," Hermione explained.

_Sweet Merlin, what if that had been Mandy Brocklehurst?_ she thought horrified.

"You got it all right," Ron said.

"Yeah, you should have heard those bones crunch when you-" George said.

"Enough!" Molly said. "Hermione, are your parents expecting you back tonight?"

"No, I told them that you would insist on me spending the night," Hermione said.

"Oh please Herms, I need some female company," Ginny pleaded.

As Hermione was about to respond, the floo sounded and a note came through.

"Curious," Mr. Weasley said.

He took the note and read it. "Hermione dear, it's addressed to you." Hermione took the note, it was written on plain notebook paper with ballpoint pen.

**_Hermione- _**

It would be helpful if you came home as soon as you can. Not long ago, we were treated to the sight of a white hawk tapping on the kitchen window. We went outside to where it was, curious as to why such an unusual bird was at our window. It turned into a lad who said his name was Draco Malfoy and that he had to see you. Herms, the boy seems to be a bit roughed up and said he had nowhere else to go. Is he a boy from school? As I said, it would be helpful if you could come home as soon as possible.

Dad

"I hate to leave, but something is going on at home," Hermione said. She gathered her coat and scarf and prepared to floo home.

"Is something the matter?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. Dad said Malfoy showed up at the house in his animagus form and is roughed up," Hermione said.

"Want us to come?" Harry asked. He glanced at Ginny, who was looking hopefully at Hermione.

"Not right now. If he went to my house of all places, something must be really wrong, and he might not feel like a bunch of people hounding him," Hermione said. "I'll let you know what's happening as soon as I can." She kissed Ron on the cheek then disappeared with a pop.

* * *

A second later, she appeared in her back yard and rushed into the kitchen. She found Draco sitting at the kitchen table, eating and talking to her parents. He looked like he had been in a fight and glanced around the room from time to time.

"Draco, what in the world is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Now Herms, that's no way to treat our guest," Mrs. Granger admonished.

"Sorry Mum, this scene is just a bit of a surprise," Hermione said. "I apologize Malfoy, but what has happened to you?"

"To make a long story short, my father," he paused, "found out about Gin."

Hermione sat down. "Oh shit."

"Hermione Granger! Language!" Mrs. Granger fussed. Draco grinned.

"This I have to hear," Hermione said.

**_

* * *

_****_Draco's Very Merry Holiday story_**

"There we were, Mother and Father and I, eating as usual, full of holiday mirth while the house elves milled around. Father was grumbling as always over something Mother said then started in on me. The usual you know, how a mud-, sorry, _person_ such as yourself was making better grades than me and why I was not properly courting Pansy."

Hermione snorted.

"Who's Pansy?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"The girl I'm supposed to marry upon graduation, it's been arranged," Draco drawled.

"I take it you object to this?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Wholeheartedly," Draco replied. "Anyway, I mentioned that the possibility of me marrying her was close to nil. My father hates being defied; it has to be nothing less than total obedience to him. He performed Legilimens on me-" Draco said.

"He did it against your will?" Hermione asked. "He's not supposed to do that."

"Well, my cheeky lady, he does many things he's not supposed to do. I tried to block him, but he saw my affection for Gin and became quite angry. Angry enough to come after me, hold me down and read my mind some more. That's why I look beat up, he didn't like what he saw," Draco said.

"Your own father did this to you?" Mr. Granger said. "Did you report him to the authorities?"

Draco smiled ruefully. "It's a long sad story of why the authorities are of no help when it comes to my father. I'm worried about mother though; she's the one who distracted Father long enough for me to get out. I couldn't go to Hogwarts, that's the first place he would look for me. I thought of here next, he would never think of me coming here." Draco glanced around some more.

"It's all right, Dumbledore himself warded this house," Hermione assured him.

Draco was shaking his head. "I should have left with Mother," he said softly.

Hermione put her hand on his arm. "You've told me that your mother is a talented witch, right?" Hermione asked softly. "I'm sure she has a few tricks up her sleeve to take care of herself." Draco nodded.

"Get a letter to Dumbledore and let him know what's going on. I'm positive that she will contact you through him," Hermione said. "Now, how about you?"

Now Draco knew why Ron was head over heels for Hermione.

"I was just telling your mother how good this roast beef is," Draco said.

"Why thank you, Draco is it? Isn't that the name of a constellation? Anyway, you finish up and I'll prepare the guest room for you. I'll bet a hot bath would feel good to you right about now," Mrs. Granger said. "Poor dear," she said softly as she walked down the hallway.

_I better let the gang know what's going on!_ Hermione thought.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded.

"I owe you one Granger."


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Christmas part deux

**Chapter 14- Happy Christmas part deux**

* * *

While Hermione was sorting out the Malfoy situation at her home, Ron was pacing the floor of the Burrow.

"What if something bad happened at her house? Why can't we go there?" Ron asked anxiously.

Ginny was as nervous as Ron. While Ron was concerned for Hermione, Ginny was concerned for Draco. Her parents knew nothing of the developing relationship with Draco. Ginny was hoping to put off their knowing as long as possible. She liked Draco, _honestly, I more than like him_ but she was sure Arthur and Molly would object, vehemently. Harry sat in a chair by the fireplace, enjoying the warm fire and occasional jokes from Fred and George. He glanced at Ginny from time to time, noticing how she tapped her fingers on the table and looked towards the windows as much as Ron did. As Ron was again expressing his concern for Hermione, an owl arrived for Molly and Arthur.  
**_  
First off, please let Ron know that I am fine. Draco Malfoy did indeed arrive at my home in a disheveled state and is currently being pampered by my mum. My next concern is what to do about him. My parents have offered to let him stay here the remainder of the holidays, but with things being as they are, Draco would be tracked down here, putting my parents at risk. That is unacceptable. So the two best options are:  
a. Abiding with the safety in numbers adage, he accompanies our merry group the remainder of the holiday, meaning Malfoy in your home. Accordingly, he promises to be on his best behavior.  
b. Staying at Hogwarts the remainder of the holiday. Safe- yes, but lonely, especially for the holidays. Please owl me as soon as you can. Tell Ron to save some cake for me. Hermione _**

"Well Molly, I leave it up to you," Arthur said.

"Leave what up to Mum?" Ron asked.

Molly handed Ron the letter. He read it for a minute then shook the letter.

"She can't be serious! He can go back to Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed.

Now Ginny's curiosity was piqued. She read the letter and her heart beat a little faster.

_Draco here! Thank you Herms!_ Ginny thought.

"Well gang, what do you think?" Molly asked, passing the letter around.

"I vote he goes back to Hogwarts!" Ron said.

"Herms is right, no one should be alone for the holidays. Ron, what would Herms think if she knew how you-" Ginny started. She saw Harry grinning at her.

"Point made Gin, okay? Merlin, sometimes she's just too nice," Ron said.

"Now Ronald, there's nothing wrong with having compassion. She has a good heart, trust in that," Molly said. "Harry?"

"I can put up with him if you can," Harry said then winked at Ginny.

"Just as long as the git-" George said.

"Is a well behaved git-" Fred continued.

"We can set another place at the table?" Ginny finished hopefully.

"Good, then that's settled. Let me get an owl off to Hermione," Arthur said.

* * *

An hour later, an owl arrived at the Burrow from Hermione. 

_We will be arriving just up the road from your home, in case some one is taking an interest in birdbrain's whereabouts. Look for us shortly after you read this, then burn it. The Lioness_

"Clever girl," Arthur said.

"The best," Ron said proudly.

Arthur, Fred and George checked the protective wards on the house and each was at a window. Ten minutes later, George spoke up.

"Oi! I think that's her!"

Everyone came to the window and looked. They saw lion-Hermione casually walking and from time to time sniff the air and look around. Then a large white hawk swooped in, nipped the ears of the lioness then flew away again. The lioness growled as the bird flew away. Harry, Ron and Ginny were laughing at the sight. Everyone else had no idea that Draco was the hawk.

When the hawk swooped in again, Fred commented, "Why on earth would a big white hawk from out of nowhere be messing with her?"

"That would be Malfoy," Ron commented, none too happy at seeing Hermione being harassed.

"Malfoy!" both Fred and George exclaimed.

They saw the hawk land on her neck, heard a loud "screech" from it, and then saw him peck at her ears again. The lioness had enough of this teasing. She would show this foul fowl why mammals were at the top of the food chain. In a split-second, she quickly but gently swiped the bird from her neck. With a surprised "caw!" and a few flying feathers, the hawk found himself pinned to the snowy ground by a large furry paw.

"She's not going to eat him, is she?" Ginny asked worriedly. She remembered the rabbit incident not too long ago.

Harry snorted. "Gin, that's silly. Of course _Hermione_ is not going to eat _Malfoy_. She prefers chicken."

The room burst out in laughter. Ginny rolled her eyes. They watched the scene and now knew Hermione was toying with Malfoy. They saw her bare her teeth and sniff him while he was still under her paw. A faint questioning "caw?" was heard from the hawk. Ginny felt faint when she saw Hermione ever so gently put the hawk in her mouth then set off trotting for the Burrow. They saw the bird struggling in her mouth, but her strong jaws kept his wings pinned to his sides.

"Blech, she's got Malfoy in her mouth," Ron said.

When she approached the front door of the Burrow, they went outside to meet her and Malfoy. She flicked her tail at the group then gently put Malfoy down. In a second, they both transformed back to their human selves.

Malfoy was trembling. "Granger! You scared me to death! I thought you were about to eat me! As if…" he sputtered, still in shock at what had just occurred.

Hermione was smirking and primly said, "Well birdbrain, we would have never got here at the rate you were playing," Hermione said.

"Birdbrain! How would you feel if you saw giant teeth wrapping around you?" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco, are you hurt? No, you are not. I had no intention of hurting you, just giving you a taste of your own medicine," Hermione said.

The group was quite amused at the display. Draco Malfoy was being dressed down by Hermione.

"My own medicine? All I did was nip at your ears!" Draco declared.

"Nonetheless..." Hermione started.

"All right, all right, it's done and you're here. Let's get inside and have some hot chocolate, shall we? It's cold out here," Molly offered.

Twenty minutes later, Draco explained what had happened at the Manor without going into too much detail, especially about Ginny, who placed a large mug of hot chocolate in front of Draco with a smile. The look between the two did not go unnoticed by Molly. Draco's pride was still smarting from Hermione's treatment and Ginny's smile was a welcome sight. Molly patted his shoulder.

"Well now, you're safe and you're not alone. I'll transfigure the sofa to a bed for you to sleep, if that is acceptable to you," Molly offered.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, that's fine. Hermione was right, I couldn't stay at the Grangers, it wouldn't be safe for them. Thank you for your kindness, I will not forget it," Draco said.

A half hour later, the women were cleaning up the kitchen area. Arthur, Fred and George were on the front porch chatting which left Harry, Ron and Draco sitting silently in front of the fireplace. Draco felt awkward. Here he was, in love with a Weasley, in their home and earlier had taken refuge in Hermione Granger's home.

_What has my life become?_ he thought with a rueful smile.

"Care to share the joke?" Harry asked.

"I was just thinking…about how things turn out the way they do," Draco said.

"I think about it all the time," Harry said.

Then Ron said the second most profound thing that was to ever come out of his mouth. The first would come later.

"I don't think about it, I just enjoy it."

The voice of Hermione was heard. "Ron, I have to get back home. Care to escort me there? My parents want to chat with you a bit. Is that all right, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course dear, give your parents my warmest holiday wishes," Molly said hugging Hermione.

"You will be here tomorrow?" Molly said.

She and Ron took the floo to the Granger home.

"Where're your parents?" Ron asked looking around.

"At a Christmas party," Hermione said.

"But I thought you said-" Ron said. Hermione sighed.

"Ron, I wanted to get you alone for a bit of time," Hermione said, unbuttoning his coat.

"Oh. _Oh!_" Ron said when Hermione nipped his ear.

"I have a gift for you, two actually, for your eyes only," Hermione said softly then enveloped his mouth with hers. "They're in my room."

Upstairs, Hermione emerged from her walk-in closet clad in a red silky negligee that left nothing to the imagination.

"Gift number one. Do you like it?" Hermione asked and twirled around.

When she did, Ron saw her bare bottom. He felt his pants were suddenly too tight in the front.

"Very much. What's the second gift?" Ron asked, clearing his throat.

She stepped forward and slid his shirt over his head then started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Gift number two involves whatever position you choose," Hermione said. When Ron started to say something, she put a finger to his lips.

"I know you have to get back home, so we'll make this short but sweet," Hermione said. "Now, how would you like it?"

Ron wasted no more time and yanked his jeans down. A long time, a short time, it didn't matter. He wasn't stupid, a bloke would take whatever, whenever. Hermione ran her fingertips across his chest then squeezed his now erect cock. He loved when her eyes were full of lust, a look only for him.

"Ride me Hermione," Ron said huskily.

Hermione gave him a feral grin that reminded him of her lioness form.

"I was hoping you would say that," she said then gently pushed him backwards onto the bed. She wasted no time and impaled herself on him with an excited squeal. He gasped and sighed at the sensation and brought his hips up to meet her when she came down.

_This is the best present I ever got!_ he thought as he watched her breasts bounce on the downward strokes, saw the flush on her neck and a string of naughty words that was like music to his ears. His eyes were closed and he moaned at the warm, slick tightness that encased him over and over, wishing that this pleasure would never end. When he felt her riding him faster and taking him in deeper, he knew it would end soon, but what a glorious ending it would be. She leaned forward, braced herself on his chest and yelled out her pleasure as her orgasm overtook her. Ron could hold back no more, and cried out as her muscles tightened on his cock during her climax, and with a yell of joyful relief, he found his release.

"Yes baby, get it all out," she whispered.

He gasped and moaned, hips bucking as he rode his climax out. When he opened his eyes, she was looking down on him lovingly with a warm smile on her face.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied.

They reluctantly got dressed and headed downstairs to the den, all smiles. They both came to a dead stop when they turned into the den. Standing there was a frowning Arthur Weasley and angrily blushing Molly Weasley. Hermione gasped when she saw her parents. Her mother was looking at her with narrowed eyes and clenched fists, and her dad looked ready to tear Ron from limb to limb.

"Mum, Dad, how was the party?" Hermione asked. A second later she knew she should have kept her mouth shut.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! Don't give me that! Here we.." Mrs. Granger sputtered.

"Hermione, I am very disappointed with you," Mr. Granger said. Ron heard Hermione's breath catch in her throat.

"We got worried, thinking something was wrong, you were gone forty five minutes!" Molly said.

_We were at it that long?_ Ron thought.

"Ronald, son, didn't we raise you better?" Arthur said sternly. "This is entirely disrespectful toward the home of Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Just how long has this been going on?' Mrs. Granger asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that," Molly demanded.

"The middle of September," Ron said.

"Mum. Dad. You're being…" Hermione said.

"Being what?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I'm eighteen years old! I know what I'm doing!" Hermione exclaimed. Both sets of parents snorted.

"Hermione, you are in school and you are not married," Mrs. Granger said.

"And you're being old fashioned," Hermione retorted angrily.

Now the Weasleys gasped, they had never heard Hermione talk back to an adult like that.

"Oh am I?" Mrs. Granger demanded.

"I've heard enough. Room.now.young.lady." Mr. Granger said sternly.

Hermione turned her chin up and marched upstairs.

"And as for you, young man," Molly exclaimed, grabbing a sleeveful of Ron's coat and dragging him to the fireplace.

"We will be sitting down with Ronald and having a long talk with him about his behavior," Arthur said.

"You can trust that we will do the same with Hermione," Mrs. Granger said.

When the Weasleys left, the Grangers went upstairs to talk with Hermione. The door was open a few inches and they heard soft crying. They opened the door a bit more to find Hermione sitting on the floor, back to the door and had her legs drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them.

She was rocking and was saying through her sobs over and over, "Ron, I'm so sorry. I love you."

The Grangers were taken back. They had never seen this level of emotion from Hermione. They decided to return later when she had calmed down.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, everyone saw an angry Molly walk Ron from the fireplace straight to his room, Arthur following a second later. 

"Well, most of us will be having a happy Christmas," Harry muttered.

In Ron's room, the door was shut and silencing charms applied.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Molly asked.

"I love her, and I know that she loves me, and we are of age," Ron said pleadingly.

"I will repeat what Mrs. Granger said; you are a student and are unmarried. This is quite irresponsible," Arthur said.

"What are your intentions toward Hermione? We love her like a daughter and would hate to see anything negative come of this," Molly said.

"Mum, my intention is this," Ron said. He went to the table beside his bed, opened the drawer and showed them a small, wrapped box. "I wanted to give her this tomorrow. It's a ring."

"A ring?" Molly whispered.

"Yes mum, a ring. I want to marry her, and I was going to ask her tomorrow."

Ron then said the most profound thing anyone would ever hear him say.

"I love her, I have for years. This isn't some crush, and not some attempt to get in her knickers. She would see right through that. I love her so much that I can't describe it. I can't see my life without her in it."

Now it was the Weasley's turn to be taken back. They had never heard Ron speak so profoundly. Back at the Granger home, William and Jessica Granger went back upstairs a half hour later to talk with Hermione. They opened the door to find that she had cried herself to sleep and was curled up on the floor, snoring lightly.


	15. Chapter 15 Never Eat Raw Rabbit

**Chapter 15- Never Eat Raw Rabbit**

**_

* * *

_****_Next morning, Christmas! _**

Hermione was awakened that morning by the gentle shake of her mother's hand on her arm.

"Hermione sweetie, wake up. Happy Christmas," she said.

She sat up and looked up at her parents. She started to talk but was interrupted by her father saying, "Breakfast first, then we talk." Hermione nodded.

"I'll be downstairs soon," she said.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione quietly sat down at the dining room table. Hermione ate breakfast in silence, listening to her parents chatter and laugh occasionally. When they had finished eating, they all went to the den to talk.

"Now Hermione, can we talk rationally?" Mrs. Granger said.

How many times had she heard that from Professor McGonagall?

"Yes mum, of course."

"We will admit that were surprised and angry at what happened last night, at your words and behavior. You rarely talk back to us, so that must mean you feel strongly about this young man. We also felt extremely awkward, standing here in the den with his parents, at the sound of you two…how shall I put it…_in the throes of passion_?" Mrs. Granger said.

"I apologize for upsetting you both and putting you in an awkward situation," Hermione said quietly. "It was not at all my intention."

"Sweetie, we were eighteen once too, but you still must maintain some control over those raging hormones," Mr. Granger said. "It's a tad traumatic for a father to suddenly find out that his daughter is sexually active."

"Well, something happened yesterday that makes that more difficult than you know," Hermione. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try us," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione took a deep breath and told them about her animagus. In then end she explained as best she could how feral she always felt after transformation. They were shocked.

"I know that it doesn't excuse it," Hermione said.

"Do you mean to tell us that you are a mountain lion?" Mr. Granger said.

After all these years of her being a witch, they were still surprised at some the aspects of Hermione's life.

"Yes Dad," she replied.

"Can you show us?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Sure," she said.

She closed her eyes and focused and seconds later, the Grangers were looking at a mountain lion with Hermione's eyes. She sat back on her haunches and swished her tail.

"Oh my God," Mrs. Granger said.

"I wonder if she knows it's us," her father whispered.

He was answered by a loud "mrrrow."

"Hermione, come here if you understand us," Mrs. Granger said loudly and slowly.

They saw the lioness actually roll her eyes and slink towards them. She laid her head on her Dad's knee. The floo sounded and Arthur and Molly Weasley stepped through.

"Good morning and Happy Christmas. You too Hermione dear," Molly said. Hermione transformed back to her human form.

"I hope we aren't intruding," Arthur said.

"Not at all," Mr. Granger said.

"We wish to invite you to our home this morning, we consider Hermione a part of our family after all," Molly said. "Hermione has quite a pile of presents under the tree."

"That sounds good, we weren't planning anything until this afternoon," Mrs. Granger said.

"Excellent," Arthur said.

The Weasleys grinned at each other, barely able to contain their excitement at what Ron had planned for Hermione. At the burrow, Ron and Hermione greeted each other with a warm hug and assured each other that they were fine.

"Ready for gifts and cake?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we have to go see my Grams this afternoon," Hermione said. "I'm happy that they let even let me come here today. Happy Christmas love."

"Want some hot chocolate?" Ron asked.

"No thanks," Hermione said.

"Are you feeling all right? You never turn down chocolate," Ron said with a chuckle.

"Upset stomach," Hermione said.

"Time for gifts!" Arthur called out.

After an hour, the Weasley floor was covered with wrapping paper. All the kids received the usual knitted clothing from Molly. Since Ron had taken to wearing polo shirts, he received five Gryffindor polos from Hermione. He held up the box.

"Mione, how did you know?" Ron asked.

Ron had been secretly admiring the Slytherin polos that Draco wore. He received a gift certificate from Honeydukes, the newest broom polishing kit on the market and finally a watch that had brooms as the hands and a snitch as noon. From Ron, Hermione also received a Honeydukes gift certificate for her chocolate obsession. She opened another box to find a beautiful new cloak; complete with hood (maroon with gold satin trim) from material Ron had picked out and was sewn by Molly. She received a book of personal charms from Ginny. There was an enclosed note with the book, _Stuff we don't learn at Hogwarts! Enjoy!_

Draco was shocked to find that somehow gifts from his mother had their found way to him, and received gifts from Molly, Hermione and Ginny. He was looking at his new broom polishing kit with a smile when Ginny sat down next to him.

"Admit it, you're enjoying yourself," she said softly.

Draco nodded. He missed his mother, but had to admit that he was enjoying himself in this crowded but warm and friendly house.

"What, did you think that you were going to be left out? Not if Mum can help it," Ginny said.

She had an over whelming desire to kiss him right then and there, but after the fiasco with Ron and Hermione just hours before, she had to be wise. Draco and Ginny were looking at each other's lips.

"It's the thought that counts," Draco whispered to Ginny.

She giggled and patted his hand.

"I'm getting some more hot chocolate, anyone want some?" Ron asked.

Everyone declined, and the Weasleys knew that was the signal that Ron was going to retrieve the ring. Ron took one last look at Hermione who was chatting with Ginny about her new book and hurried up the stairs, got the ring box and hurried back downstairs.

"Hermione, are you sure you're all right? You're flushed," Ginny said.

"I'm warm is all," Hermione said and unbuttoned another button on her shirt. Ginny felt her head and exclaimed, "Herms, you're so hot!"

"What?" Mrs. Granger said and approached Hermione.

"Time for one last present!" Ron called out.

He went to Hermione and took a knee. He held out the ring box and opened it. Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, I love you, will you marry me?" Ron asked.

His gentle voice wavered and he looked as if he was going to cry. He thought she looked a bit ill, but attributed it too the surprise of the proposal.

"Ron," Hermione whispered.

Molly was wringing her hands hopefully, and Arthur had an arm around her shoulders. Mrs. Granger had a hand over her mouth and was clutching her husband's sleeve. The entire room was silent and grinning at the look on Hermione's face.

_Well-well, a speechless Granger. Well done Weasley!_ Draco thought.

"Hermione?" Ron repeated.

She nodded her head enthusiastically and knelt down with Ron and hugged him.

"Yes, I'll marry you Ron. I love you," she said kissing him all over his face.

He slid the ring on her finger. The entire room clapped and called out congratulations for the newly engaged couple.

When Mrs. Granger got to Hermione, she called out, "Gracious Hermione, you're burning up!" she declared. Mr. Granger felt her head.

"Sweetie, are you feeling anything else odd?" Mr. Granger asked.

They may be dentists, but had received medical training before dental school, so were not ignorant medically.

"I have an upset stomach," Hermione said. "And I felt shaky earlier."

"Ugh," she said, slapped her hand over her mouth and ran for the loo. Everyone heard the sound of her retching.

"My goodness," Molly said. The door to the loo opened and Hermione emerged, green in the face.

"Mum, I-" she started then slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called out. They were there in an instant, Mr. Granger gently patting her face, saying softly, "Hermione sweetie, can you hear me?"

Arthur stepped up and cast "Ennervate" on Hermione to no avail. Mr. Granger picked his daughter up and said, "We need to get her medical attention."

"Absolutely," Arthur said. "Follow me through the floo with Hermione, if you will Mr. Granger."

Minutes later, everyone was in the waiting room by the urgent care ward at St. Mungo's waiting for word on Hermione. In the urgent care ward, a healer was waving a diagnostic wand over Hermione, making comments to the medi-witch beside him.

"You are her parents I assume?" he asked not looking up, but lifting up her eyelids and nodding his head.

"Yes, William and Jessica Granger," Mr. Granger said.

"Ahh, so this must be Hermione. She goes to Hogwarts with my daughter," the healer said. "She must be cooled down immediately. I have your permission I assume?"

"Yes man, of course," Mr. Granger said.

He administered a potion to lower her body temperature then waved his wand over her again and said, "Hmm, you mentioned she had an upset stomach?" They nodded.

"We can rule out pregnancy. I suspect some kind of viral or bacterial infection," the doctor said.

"I agree," Mr. Granger said.

"Are you physicians?"

"Um, no, dentists," Mrs. Granger said.

"This may sound like an unusual question, but would you know if she has eaten any raw meat lately?" the healer asked.

"I would think not," Mrs. Granger said.

"Well, she is suffering from a vicious bacterial infection, most likely caused by food poisoning," the healer said. "If I knew what she ate, I could treat it right away."

"Wait a minute!" Molly said. "Arthur dear, remember a few days ago, _the rabbit!_" she declared.

"That's right!" Arthur said. He went on to explain what had happened a few days ago with lioness-Hermione and the rabbit.

"My goodness!" Mrs. Granger declared when Arthur finished.

"This happens sometimes, now we can treat her," the healer said.

He gave the nurse some instructions and she left quickly. The healer felt her head.

"Good, cooling down already."

The nurse returned with some potions and they were given to the sleeping Hermione.

"She'll be taken to a room, given another treatment in two hours and remain under observation. She should be fine by tomorrow morning," the healer assured them.

"Thank you for everything," Mr. Granger said. "She gave us quite a scare."

"I imagine so, animagus cases are the most interesting ones," the healer said.

Two orderlies arrived to take Hermione to a room. In the hallway, everyone saw Hermione being rolled by, unconscious but looking better. In the small room, everyone couldn't fit, so everyone paid their visits a couple at a time.

"Oh no, my mother!" Mr. Granger said slapping his head. "We are supposed to be there now!"

"We can stay with Hermione while you go," Molly said.

"We won't be gone long, Mum will understand," Mr. Granger said.

Arthur made sure the Grangers got back home, and then took the kids back to the Burrow, leaving Molly with Hermione. A few hours later, the Grangers returned to find Molly reading to Hermione, who was still sleeping.

"We can take over now," Mrs. Granger said.

"How is your mother?" Molly asked.

"She's fine. Worried about Hermione and wanted to see her of course. She was thrilled to hear of the engagement. She does not know that our Herms is a witch however, so it would be best that she not come here," Mr. Granger said.

"Her grandmother doesn't know that she's a witch?" Molly asked.

"No. She's a wonderful woman but she just wouldn't understand. Only we two and a grade school friend of hers know," Mrs. Granger said.

"I see. Well, I'll leave her to you, we'll be back in the morning to see how she is," Molly said and transformed one of the chairs to a small bed. "Good night."


	16. Chapter 16 Dare To Dream

**Blame It On Buckbeak**

Chapter 16

_Dare To Dream_

* * *

Hermione was released from St. Mungo's the next morning, pale and shaky but infection free. It wasn't how she pictured spending her Christmas. Her parents insisted that she stay at home the remainder of the holiday, and she was too tired to argue with them. She regained her strength over the course of the next few days and was visited every day by her friends, Ron mostly. Her parents didn't have the heart to separate the two, and used the opportunity to get to know Ron better.

Ron was quizzed about his plans after graduation. When he responded with professional Quidditch, what they really wanted to know was, "How do you plan to provide for our daughter?" Ron explained that even rookie Quidditch players make a decent stack of galleons, got raises for longevity and bonuses for good play.

"If I'm lucky, I'll bring in extra galleons by doing endorsements deals and testing new equipment, a lot of players do that," Ron explained.

He knew that he would be the primary earner between the two, and felt proud to be able to tell her father that he would be more than able to provide a comfortable life for her.

"We already know that the pitiful wages I'll be getting as a trainee healer would be designated my pocket money, because that's about all they amount to," Hermione laughed. It was true; apprentice wages of any specialty were pitiful. Everyone knew that.

"How pitiful?" Mrs. Granger asked.

She remembered dental school and internship vividly. "Will and I were one step above living in cardboard boxes and eating beans those first few years," she mused.

"Well, Ron will make at least two hundred galleons a _match _at three matches a month, while I will be bringing home the standard fifty galleons a week as a trainee, so you do the math," Hermione said and went on to explain how the trainee healer program worked.

Her salary would increase to a whopping sixty after a year. Then she would spend the next three years as a trainee intern, (at the astronomical rate of seventy) learning her craft in the various departments at St. Mungos, finally deciding her specialty after the fifth year.

"As of now, the lowest salaries go to the healers in Magical Bugs, at the rate of two hundred galleons a week. The newest department, the Trauma Ward, is offering four hundred a week due to the demands of the job, plus research stipends," Hermione explained.

"Which path do you plan on choosing?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I have five years to decide," Hermione assured them.

After the occupational discussion, the Grangers were pleased. Ron seemed like a fine young man, had a good head on his shoulders and most importantly, was madly in love with Hermione. They were thrilled that Hermione had chosen the medical field, even if it wasn't dentistry. Her parents left the couple in the den to talk while they went to the kitchen. They heard deep laugh of Ron and giggling from Hermione. "Ron, don't you dare, they are right there in the kitchen" was heard. They tiptoed to the partially closed door of the den and listened in.

"Mione, I know we haven't talked about it, but what about kids?" Ron asked.

The Grangers perked to attention.

"What about them?" she asked.

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes love, of course I do," Hermione replied softly. "Why?"

Mrs. Granger's eyes lit up. Images of grandchildren crawling around her feet were already forming in her head.

"Now don't look at me that way Mione. I don't care if we have just one or a dozen-" Ron said.

"A dozen? Ron, are you crazy? I'm not a breeding machine, you know," she exclaimed.

"Calm down, I know that. I would never ask that of you. I don't want a clone of mum, I want _you_," Ron said.

"Oh," she said.

"What I was going to ask was when," he said.

"When? Hmm. When we have settled into a place, our jobs and have our finances straight. A year should do it I imagine," Hermione said.

"That's my smart girl," Ron said gently. "A year it is then, we'll have plenty of practice time."

The Grangers looked at each other and shook their head. _To be young again_. A soft snort was heard from Hermione.

"Leave it to you to talk about conception as if it were Quidditch," she teased. "Practice indeed."

"Conception? My, what big words you use, although I can think of others," Ron said.

"Of that I have no doubt," Hermione chuckled.

"Boys or girls?" Ron asked.

"As we have no control over that aspect, either will be fine; my main concern is that said babies are healthy," Hermione said.

After Hermione's bout with poisoning, she started having odd dreams. They were not bad at first. They consisted mainly of her standing in a field surrounded by dozens of hopping rabbits. That wasn't too bad; she liked bunnies with their twitching noses and flittering tails. Then they started getting weirder. She saw herself as her animagus sitting at the dining room table at her home, then at the Weasleys, then at Hogwarts.

_As if! A lioness sitting at my parent's table!_ she thought the second morning of term. She was mulling over her dreams at breakfast when she was nudged by Ron.

He had finally stopped talking and chewing at the same time and asked, "Those dreams again?" he asked. "You look tired."

"Yeah, but nothing to worry about."

The third night the dream turned disturbing. Again, she was her animagus and was chasing the bunnies, and when she didn't catch one, her friends were offering them to her, holding out the limp bodies to her. She bolted upright in her sleep, looking around her room. After having the disturbing dream the fourth night in a row, in which she actually was sniffing the rabbits, she did everything she could to stay awake. Everything came to a head at morning number five. She yawned while picking at breakfast. She propped her head on her hand and closed her eyes. Her friends glanced at her.

"We have an hour for breakfast, let her rest, she hasn't been getting much sleep lately," Ron said.

When breakfast was over, Ron gently shook her shoulder and she left for NEWT Potions, which was a double class. She swore that if Professor Snape were set to give a lecture, it would no doubt lull her to sleep, Which in Professor Snape's class, was a cardinal sin.

She plopped down in her seat next to Draco who took one look at her and said, "Good morning sunshine!"

"If you say so," she quipped.

There was a test that day, so she figured her brain might stay engaged long enough for her to finish class, then head to infirmary and beg a pepper-up potion from Poppy. She finished her test in twenty minutes and saw on the clock that there was over an hour left of class. She glanced around the room, settled down in her seat behind the much larger Millicent Bullistrode, and stole a peek around the girl to the front of the room. Professor Snape was scribbling on some parchment. She propped her head on her hand and closed her eyes.

_I'll just rest my eyes for a minute._ she thought.

Ten minutes later, Draco heard a soft, brief snore from the person next to him. He looked over to see that, _oh dear Merlin in Avalon, Hermione Granger fell asleep in Potions class!_ He thought to wake her up, but the alternative would promise to be more entertaining. When another snore was heard, the rest of the class turned to the direction of the snore and snickered. Draco glanced to Professor Snape who looked up and leaned over sideways to see around Millicent. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Hermione sleeping. He slowly rose from behind his desk and quietly walked to her desk, stopping beside it. He cleared his throat, giving her one chance to wake up before he took the task upon himself.

In her slumber, her dreams had taken the most disturbing turn as the people were trying to make her eat the bunnies. She could see her animagus self backing up and shaking her head, insisting that she didn't want to eat them. Just at the point in the dream where Ron had pointed his wand at her head and charmed her mouth open, Harry had put the rabbit in her mouth; Professor Snape leaned over and barked, "MISS GRANGER!"

She jumped in her seat, hand flying up, smacking Professor Snape in the mouth, and still in her dream haze cried out, "DON'T-MAKE-ME-EAT-THE-BUNNIES!"

"I'm sure the bunnies are perfectly safe, Granger," Draco teased.

The students were holding their hands over their mouths, trying to stifle their laughter.  
She glanced around and the frantic look on her face turned into one of horror. She had fallen asleep in Potions, struck Professor Snape (purely by accident!), and had blurted out the most insane comment _ever_!

_Don't make me eat the bunnies? I've gone round the bend! _she thought.

Professor Snape had an eyebrow raised and his lips were twitching, fighting a grin. He saw her tired, embarrassed face and said, "I see that a trip to the infirmary is in order. Mr. Malfoy, would you accompany Miss Granger to ensure that no wayward rabbits cross her path?"

Hermione explained to Poppy her lack of sleep because of her dreams and was given a mild dreamless sleep potion.

"Take one teaspoon a night for three nights, it should do the trick. You have to condition your brain not to dream these things. If however this does not work, come back and we can try something else."

She was cautioned not to overdo the potion. It could get quite addictive with unpleasant side effects.

"Dreams are a tool for people to escape sometimes bothersome reality, if only for a short time. Dreams help to sort out the subconsciousness, and work out problems that bother them during the waking hours."

It was true; Hermione over the years had found the answers to many questions in her dreams. While she didn't believe in the power of divination, she did believe in the power of dreams. She opted to eat lunch in her room, not wanting to face the student body, which had no doubt heard about what had happened from any number of students that were present in the class. The stalwart, pinnacle-of-academic-achievement, levelheaded Hermione Granger had fallen asleep in class and let loose the craziest comment that many had heard in recent memory. Well, she had to fall from her proverbial pedestal at some time, so why not in Professor Snape's class?

At dinner, Hermione entered the Great Hall and was serenaded by a chorus from the Gryffindor table, "_Don't-make-me-eat-the-bunnies!_"

She sat down at her place at the table, and primly announced, "Ten points from Gryffindor."

:) jmn

At time of writing, 1 galleon17 sickles493 knuts.

1 galleon 5 UK pound 7.33 USD (courtesy the best HP site ever)


	17. Chapter 17 Happy Birthday

I need to give a shout out to the five precious souls who have left reviews!

**_SuperNatural92 _**

**_RedRose44_**

**_deathroses_**

**_MoraBoBara_**

_**Victor Krum's lazyllama101** _

llama101, I can't imagine_, and I can imagine alot- _where you got the name, but I love it. This isn't an easy ship to work with, so the enthusiastic reviews make it all the more worthwhile. If you five turn out to be the only reviewers, that would be enough.

* * *

**Blame It On Buckbeak, Chapter 17**

**_Friday, March 1_**

Hermione and Harry brought forth a large birthday cake, topped with 18 candles and set it before Ron. The Gryffindor common room was packed with well-wishers, and even Professor McGonagall was present for cake and gifts.

"Make a wish love," Hermione urged.

Ron wished that Gryffindor would win the Quidditch cup and blew out the candles. Presents were thrust at him and the party started. Professor McGonagall stayed to see her gift opened and enjoy a piece of cake. Lately, she had attended more of the birthday celebrations for her house than she had in the past.

_We could battle you-know-who at any time, some of these young ones may not be around to celebrate their next birthday,_ _God forbid_, she thought somberly, looking a little longer at Hermione, Ron and Harry. Hermione went to the common room piano and started playing and singing a tune. It was a lively tune and her sweet alto voice carried throughout the common room, causing the old matron to tap her foot in time with the music.

_Sunday morning, when the paper comes, __Let's read it front to back and see what's goin' on_

_Drink our coffee by the flower bed, __And talk about the stuff that's runnin' through our heads_

_When you look at me the way you do, __I can't help but look right back at you_

_Yeah, this is a perfect love_

_We're doin' nothin' but, What a perfect love does_

_We're not try'n' to make history_

_It's just you and me, In a perfect love_

_Hey, let's drive to the edge of town, __See what there is to see, and then turn back around_

_Stop by and see your mom and dad, __And hear 'em talk about the busy week they had_

_Then let's take a walk beside the lake, __See what kinda fun we can make_

_Oh, ain't it a perfect love_

_I know you love me just because_

_Oh, ain't it a perfect love_

_Oh, ain't it a perfect love_

Everyone in the common room applauded when the song was done.

"Brilliant love," Ron said and hugged her from behind.

"Had a happy birthday, _so far_?" she asked, tapping a few keys playfully on the piano, looking coquettishly at Ron. "I do have another gift for you, in my room," she added with a wink.

They were interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "Hermione, you play beautifully. How long have you played?"

The old matron could not believe that she didn't know this fact about her favorite pupil after all these years.

"Since I was six, professor," Hermione answered.

"Perhaps you could play for the staff one of these evenings, a classical piece perhaps?" she asked.

Hermione gave her warm smile. "I would be honored, anytime."

"Wonderful dear, I'll take my leave of you all now, good evening and again, happy birthday Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said.

"G'night professor and thanks," Ron said. McGonagall had given him a gift certificate for Honeydukes.

When the door to the common room closed, Hermione rose from the bench, took Ron's hand and led him from the room. They rolled their eyes at the whistles and catcalls they heard as the door closed.

"Someone's going to get right good birthday present," Seamus smirked. "Lucky git."

* * *

Seamus was right. Ron was on Hermione's bed in his Gryffindor boxers (another private gift from Hermione) waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. 

"Are your eyes closed?" was heard from the bathroom.

"Yes," Ron said, his voice raised slightly.

He heard the door open and waited, swallowing in anticipation.

"You can look now, birthday boy," was heard from in front of him.

Hermione was standing there in a new negligee, complete with a bow in front. An unintelligible sound came from his throat. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe- he was enchanted at the sight before him. He had seen her in dozens of these sexy negligees, and no matter how many times they had been intimate; she still managed to take his breath away.

"Feel free to open your gift at any time," she said softly.

Ron scooted to the end of the bed, reached out and pulled her down on the bed. Hermione wanted to let Ron have his pleasure of her tonight, so she let him do whatever he wanted. Tonight was for him.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were the last Gryffindors to join the table at breakfast. They loaded their plates and ate eagerly. 

_Must have worked up quite an appetite! _Harry thought with a grin.

Everyone was looking forward to today's Hogsmeade trip. "It's still cold out, so dress warmly," she reminded the younger students making the trip.

"Are you going Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. He and Luna had parted romantic ways a week before, but still remained friends. They both insisted on that point. An hour later, McGonagall gave the usual "behave yourselves" speech before they students departed. Hermione and group of girls walked separately and chatted, while the boys walked ahead and talked amongst themselves. As expected, it was about last night's professional Quidditch match. They arrived at Hogsmeade and went their separate ways. Ron suggested that they pay Madame Puddifoot's a visit. Ron knew she liked the place about as much as Professor Trelawney's class, but wanted to hear one of her amusing comments.

"Ron, I love you, but were we to go to that place, I would end up strangling you," she quipped.

They went to The Three Broomsticks instead, where everyone else went. Hermione ordered a lemonade, Ron a butterbeer. After twenty minutes of laughter and chatter, Hermione glanced out the window and saw three third year students pointing their wands at something, frozen in fear.

"What's wrong Mione?" Ron asked, noting her frown as she looked out the window.

"Something's wrong," she said, taking out her wand and hurrying to the door.

The others followed. Outside, people were scurrying into buildings, then cried and screams heard from down the street. The familiar costume of a Death Eater was seen emerging from behind a building not far from the three young students still holding their wands.

"Run!" Hermione called out, running toward them.

"Mione!" Ron called out after her.

"Get the younger ones out!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Accio Brian McFee!" was heard from Harry as a third year by the name squawked in surprise when he was propelled through the air into Harry's arms. Harry dodged a curse as he shoved the boy into The Three Broomsticks. Ron shoved more students into a nearby building.

She heard a curse, cast a shield charm and continued running. She came to the three frightened students who screamed and pointed behind her. She heard cursing behind her, but paid it no attention.

"Run," she yelled again as she cast another shielding charm, but it was a second too late.

She was thrown back by an "EXPELLARMUS!" To her relief she saw the three run to Ron, who was ushering them into a building. Ron and Harry were now running to her, casting spells that the Death Eater in front of her blocked. She looked around quickly to find her wand, cursing herself for not holding on to it.

"PERICULUM!" Harry shouted.

A red fiery flare flew from his wand. He hoped this would catch the attention of Hogwarts.

Hermione had an idea that would surprise and distract the Death Eater. She focused, dodged a hex and transformed into her animagus. The Death Eater was surprised when he saw the mountain lion in front of him. The strong cat would be faster and more agile than a person. The big cat snarled, hissed and leapt quickly to the Death Eater, knocking him down. Hermione-cat took a swipe at the head of the man, whose mask flew off to reveal the surprised but now livid Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore, McGonagall and a group of Aurors popped into view. Lucius had managed to hold on to his wand and pointed it at Hermione, who took hold of his wrist in her large mouth and drug him to the ground like a rag doll. Lucius, one to never give up, pulled a dagger from his boot and stuck it in her side. The anguished high-pitched roar caused everyone to look her way, causing the hair on the back of their necks to stand on end.

"NO!" Ron yelled, running toward her.

Hermione-cat, enraged and in pain, took more powerful swipes at Lucius, shredding his robes and slashing his chest and abdomen, finally pinning him to the ground with one of her large paws on his chest. She snarled, put her snout to his nose then enclosed his neck with her mouth, not yet clamping down. Lucius felt her teeth on his neck and closed his eyes. This was not how he envisioned his death, having his throat torn out by a large cat.

"Hermione!" Harry called out. "Remember the rabbit!"

"Granger!" she heard from Draco. "Don't do it! He's not worth it!"

The group kept a safe distance from them. Lucius couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why had this cat not torn him limb to limb yet? Granger? And why was his own son saying something like that? He knew Draco hated him, but to say something like that about Lucius Malfoy? Her human half heard her friends, but her animal half wanted nothing more than to rip out the throat of this person who hurt her.

"Let the dementors have him, he's a Death Eater," Draco said, approaching her slowly. "You can have your fun another time."

"Mione, you're hurt, you need help," Ron pleaded.

"Miss Granger, please release him," Dumbledore said calmly.

Hermione gave another growl then slowly backed off, transforming back to human form. Her animal strength gone, she fell to the ground. Ron was there in a second, but just a second too late. To add insult to injury, a cart next to her containing bricks shifted. A brick fell out and dropped on the side of her head.

_Just my luck!_ she thought ruefully.

She felt her shirt warm and wet, and looked down at the dagger in her side and her blood dripping to the ground. Her fading vision saw Ron kneeling next to her, his face in hers. She could see his lips moving, but couldn't hear what he was saying. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe right. She felt very sleepy and the last thing she saw was the concerned face of Poppy.

* * *

Hermione woke to the familiar smell and dim lighting of the infirmary. Her head and side hurt, but she had felt worse dueling Harry in DADA class. She rose to her elbows and took a sip of water from the bedside tray. She next saw flowers, cards and other get-well gifts piled on a table behind the bed. She saw a chocolate galleon on the bedside tray and tried to be as quiet as possible with the foil wrapping so as not to disturb other patients. The shuffle of feet was heard and Poppy hurried to her bedside. 

"Hermione, my dear, it's grand to see you back with us. How do you feel?"

"Fine," she said, popping the chocolate into her mouth. "Is everyone alright?"

"Just a few minor injuries, thankfully," Poppy said. "I need to let the Headmaster know that you are awake. Mr. Weasley is most anxious for news of you as well," Poppy said with a warm smile. "Have another chocolate."

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore swept through the door, Ron right behind him, running around him to her bedside. Harry, Ginny, Draco, and McGonagall joined the fray. Hermione patted the space on the bad for Ron to sit. He kissed her cheek then sat.

"You've been out for three days, I've been worried sick," Ron said.

"Three days?" Hermione asked, looking at the others.

"Hermione, that dagger punctured your right lung, it's a wonder you arrived here breathing at all. It was repaired but you lost quite a bit of blood, and that brick didn't help," Poppy said.

"I feel fine now," Hermione said.

"I'll retrieve the Grangers," McGonagall said.

"Professor," Hermione said looking at the clock. "They are probably at work."

"I'll find them, not to worry," McGonagall said with a warm smile. The matron wiped her eyes as she left the infirmary.

"Poppy insists on keeping you here another couple of days for observation just to be sure," Dumbledore said. He patted her hand. "I'll leave you now to you friends. Again, it's good to see you up my dear. Your parents will be pleased to hear of this."

The others gathered around to laugh and talk with her for over an hour.

"I can't believe I missed three days of class," Hermione said with a sigh. Ron gave her another chocolate galleon. She instead fed it to him.

"Give me a break; we all know that you could take your NEWTS tomorrow and do fine," Draco said with a smirk.

"I wish I had my camera when you were about to, you know," Harry said.

"Rip his throat out?" Draco added.

"Well, yeah," Harry said. "And when Ron blasted that cart."

Hermione looked questioningly at Ron.

"That cart will think twice before attacking someone again," Ginny said lightly.

Ron rolled his eyes. He was aggravated with the teasing until he saw the mirth and affection in Hermione's eyes.

"Just how many times did you '_reducto_' that evil cart?" Draco asked.

"Have another chocolate love," Hermione said, feeding him another.

"On a happier note, my cheeky lady, you made my day. To see my idiot father, his neck in your jaws, bound and silenced by Potter then having a Weasley wand between his eyes," Draco said, "is only made better by this."

He handed Hermione that morning's Daily Prophet.

_**LUCIUS MALFOY CONVICTED**_

**Lucius Malfoy, long suspected of Death Eater affiliation, was convicted of Death Eater crimes and sentenced yesterday morning to a life sentence in Azkaban prison, with no chance of reprieve or parole. Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius, commented by saying "I'm pleased to say that justice has been done for my son and me." **

**Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, was present at his trial and gave brief testimony. In a poignant moment, he snapped his father's wand and left the courtroom without comment.**

"One more off the streets," Draco said.

The infirmary doors opened and the Grangers rushed in. They were still in their dentist attire. McGonagall followed with the three third year students Hermione had been helping.

"Pumpkin, we are so glad you're alright," William said and they gave her a soft hug.

"Alright the lot of you give them some time alone," McGonagall said. "Shoosh now, you can return after dinner."

Ron grumbled and gave her one last soft kiss before slowly leaving. She and her parents talked, Hermione assuring them that she was fine, certainly not looking for a fight and would take more care in the future.

"Mum, it was no fun having that dagger thrust into me. I want to be alive and well to marry Ron," Hermione said.

"Have you two decided on a date?" Jessica asked.

"A week after we leave here," Hermione said. She saw McGonagall getting her attention.

"These three have something that they would like to tell you," she said, ushering the three forward. Hermione smiled at the three young Hufflepuffs.

They stepped forward, shyly looking at the ground. They still couldn't believe that Miss Granger, Gryffindor Head Girl, now in their eyes the smartest and prettiest girl at Hogwarts, helped _them._ And how neat was it when she turned into a mountain lion?

"Umm, we heard that this was your favorite," one of them said and handed her a tied bunch of daisies.

"Why yes they are, thank you," Hermione said.

"And these too," the second said and handed her a small stack of chocolate galleons.

"And yes, these are my favorite as well," Hermione said.

"Thank you for helping us, and we are sorry you got hurt," the third said and handed her a card.

"Come here," Hermione said, gesturing the three forward. "Thank you, really for this. I'm just glad you are alright. I was just doing what I was supposed to do."

She gave them a quick hug, told them to study hard and stick with their friends. She gave them each a chocolate then McGonagall dismissed them to class.

"So, tell us more of your wedding plans," Jessica Granger said. "May we tell Celine? She asked about you just last week."

"Sure mum," Hermione said.

Celine was the only muggle friend of Hermione who knew she was a witch and lived next door. She modeled part-time and was near the end her first year at Oxford.

"Ron and I have most of it planned; I'm just having a hard time deciding on my gown. Any suggestions mum?"


	18. Chapter 18 Girls Day Out

Blame It On Buckbeak

Chapter 18

_**May 1**_

During dinner that night, McGonagall approached the Gryffindor table.

"Miss Granger, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course Professor," Hermione said. She wiped her mouth and joined her in the corridor.

"Have I done something wrong professor?"

McGonagall chuckled. "Have you done something I should know about?"

That was a rather subjective question.

_Does shagging my fiancé senseless in the head girl's room count?_

"Do you remember me asking you about playing a piece on the piano?"

Hermione nodded and her blush receded.

"Would you be willing to play after tonight's staff meeting? That is, if you can break away from NEWT revision."

"I would be delighted to play," Hermione said. "Eight p.m. right?"

Dumbledore was wrapping up the staff meeting in The Great Hall.

"And before you ask for the tenth time, no Albus, I have no idea but merely a guess as to why Malfoy was sent on such a minor task," Snape said.

"Which is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Many of us feel that Lucius fell out of some favor by failing to properly groom young Mr. Malfoy in his footsteps," Snape said. "Voldemort might have surmised that Lucius was slipping in power and wished to have him out of the way."

"Well, it worked," Albus said. "He gave some enlightening testimony while being questioned under veritaserum."

"Enlightening you say. I would imagine so," Snape mused. "I would have given my supply of unicorn blood to see Malfoy's throat in Granger's jaws of death."

_Twenty points to Gryffindor_! Snape thought.

"High praise from you, Severus," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"If this particular point of discussion leaves this room, I will most assuredly deny it."

The Great Hall doors opened and Hermione walked through.

"Ah, just in time. I understand that you will be entertaining us with music tonight," Dumbledore said.

"Are you able to perform this?" McGonagall asked and gave her some sheet music.

She looked at for a minute. "Certainly, it's a beautiful piece."

She smiled when she took her seat at the piano bench. Dumbledore earlier had instructed the elves to have a piano arranged in place of the head table. The music she was looking at was that of a recital she had played when she was ten, the "Allegro," first movement of the La Primavera of _The Four Seasons_ by Vivaldi.

"Please allow me a few moments to warm up," Hermione suggested politely.

She popped her knuckles and started. They way she danced around the keys prompted Dumbledore to comment quietly, "if this is how she warms up, we are in for a treat when she plays."

They were not disappointed when she finished the piece. Everyone stood and politely clapped.

"Miss Granger, if you can spare a bit more of your time, would you care to play something of your choosing?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione thought for a moments and spoke.

"Well, there is a number I'm planning to play and sing for Ron at our wedding," Hermione said.

"Certainly, I'd love to hear it," McGonagall said.

"Just don't say anything to him, it's a surprise," Hermione said.

"Of course," Dumbledore said with a straight face.

She took her wand out of her back pocket, pointed it at the door and said clearly "ACCIO WEDDING SONG!"

She smiled at the staff and waited. A minute later a sheet of music flew through the air, over their heads into her waiting hands. She took a sip of water, cleared her throat and started.

**When I lost faith, you believed in me**

**When I stumbled, you were right there**

**For every act of love you've done**

**I owe you one…**

**There were hard times, I know we survived**

**Just because you stayed by my side**

**With all I have, with all I am**

**I promise you all my life...**

**Whenever the road is too long**

**Whenever the wind is too strong**

**Wherever this journey may lead to**

**I will be there for you**

**I will be there for you...**

**Through sorrow, on the darkest night**

**When there's heartache, Deep down inside**

**Just like a prayer, you will be there**

**And I promise you all my life…**

**Whenever the road is too long**

**Whenever the wind is too strong**

**Wherever this journey may lead to**

**I will be there for you**

**I will be there for you...**

**I'll always be there, oh yeah**

**I'll always be there**

"My goodness Hermione, that was lovely," McGonagall said.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks," she said shyly. "Which leads me to ask something I've been hesitant to ask."

"Please continue," McGonagall said.

"We, meaning us students who are leaving, want to something a little different at the leaving ceremony," Hermione said.

"Which is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sing the Hogwarts song before the ceremony, I'll play the tune," Hermione said.

"That sounds delightful," Dumbledore said. "You have my permission."

Hermione's smile lit up the dimly lit hall. "Thank you headmaster!"

After Hermione left, they discussed Hermione's request.

"Every year without fail, graduates ask to do something a little different," McGonagall commented.

The mess after last year's leaving took the elves hours to clean. The streamers and confetti that were charmed to shoot from their wands misfired. The charm was repeated a syallable off and the streamers and confetti wouldn't stop spraying from the wands.

"There shouldn't be any harm in a song," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, what if they decide to alter the song's wording, you do remember the class of 1978, do you not?" McGonagall said, looking pointedly at Severus.

"I had no part in that debacle. Potter, Lupin and Black planned the whole thing," Severus said. "I remained silent through the song."

"Of course you did," Dumbledore said.

_**

* * *

**__**May 8**_

That night was a Thursday, and McGonagall sat in her room, sipping wine and reading the latest issue of _Witch Monthly. _A soft knock was heard at her door.

"Come in," she said.

Hermione poked her head in the door. McGonagall waved her in.

"What brings you by this evening?" McGonagall said. "Please, have a seat."

Hermione sat in a chair across from her. She glanced around the room, familiar with the tartan planet she was now in.

"Wine?" McGonagall asked.

"Pardon? Um, no thank you," Hermione said.

McGonagall chuckled. "Hermione dear, the castle won't fall apart should you have a small glass of wine with your head of house at the end of term. It's tradition anyway," McGonagall said.

"So Draco will be having a glass of wine with Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"I suspect that it will be something a bit stronger than wine," McGonagall said with a chuckle. "Now, what brings you by this evening?"

"Well, it has to do with this weekend, my mum and my wedding," Hermione said. "I want to ask permission to go to Diagon Alley with my mum this weekend to look for my wedding gown."

"That sounds like a reasonable request; I'll pass it on to the headmaster," she replied. "Now, tell me more about the wedding."

The next day, in Hermione's pre-medical magic class period, she and Poppy were discussing the stab wound to her lung while looking at her file. To Hermione, her lung malfunction was medically interesting and they were discussing various suturing techniques she was sure to see at St. Mungo's. They were talking about intercostals when McGonagall came into the infirmary.

"As fascinating as this discussion must be, may I speak with you, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. "The headmaster granted your request on one condition; that a staff member acts as an escort. That escort shall be me."

"You're willing to miss a quidditch match?" Hermione asked.

"For this, of course," McGonagall said. "Is my presence acceptable?"

Hermione jumped up and hugged the matron. "Of course! This is brilliant! I need to owl mum right away!"

* * *

Saturday morning, Hermione was so excited that she could barely eat breakfast.

"Herms, I wish I could go with you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know Gin, but I had to get some big time permission to do this," Hermione said.

"We blokes have it easy, we just wear the same wedding robes our dads wore and show up," Ron said. "And you have to miss a quidditch match."

"What an interesting assessment of the biggest day of our lives," Hermione said. "A girl only gets married the first time once, I want a fabulous gown."

"Mione, you would make jeans and a t-shirt fabulous," Ron said and kissed her cheek. That mollified her somewhat from his earlier comment.

"It's hard for me to be mad at you when you say things like that," Hermione said.

"I know, that's why I said it," Ron said, winking at her. "Do you have an idea of the gown you want?"

The blokes at the table looked at him as if he had grown a second head for asking such a question. Ron ignored them; one day they would be in a position to do _whatever_ to make their sweetheart happy. Hermione was thrilled that he asked. He actually was interested. He knew that Hermione was going to be the most beautiful bride to ever walk down the aisle, so to speak, and was going to be walking to _him_.

To return the favor, Hermione asked him about the match later that afternoon with Ravenclaw.

"Well, they are smart and play smart, but they don't play as aggressively as we do," Ron remarked. Hermione listened to his strategy, and at the end asked if there was anything she could pick up for him while at Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, the newest Firebolt," Ron remarked with a laugh. "No, I'm just kidding Mione. Have a good time and pick out something beautiful."

Hermione saw McGonagall waving to her from the head table.

"I have to go, have a good match, win for me!" she said with a quick kiss.

* * *

Hermione and McGonagall floo-ed to the Granger home to find the Grangers and Molly Weasley waiting.

"I just couldn't miss out on this, your mum owled me," Molly gushed. "You have been like a daughter to me, and you are going to be daughter-in-law. I so wanted to be here for this."

"The more the merrier," Hermione said.

"I hope this covers everything," William said and handed a check to Jessica. "If you need more, just let me know."

Hermione glanced at the check and looked wide-eyed at her father.

"Dad! Do you know how much this is? _In galleons?"_ Hermione sputtered.

"My only daughter is getting married," he said and returned to his morning paper. "And I know how much it is, we do get the wizarding newspaper, it has the latest conversion rates."

"Now I'm curious, how much is this? We have to convert this?" Jessica asked.

_Just how much is it_? McGonagall and Molly wondered. Hermione did some quick figuring on a nearby paper.

"This is 7330 galleons," she whispered.

Molly gasped_. If we could only do that for Ginny_! Molly thought.

"Now, no more talk of money. Go and have fun," William said.

Hermione hugged her dad. "Thanks dad."

"My pleasure pumpkin."

At Gringotts, Jessica suggested that the money be deposited into Hermione's account since she already had one there.

"It makes sense," McGonagall said.

* * *

Molly was still gobsmacked. That amount was more than Arthur made in a year. When the money was deposited, Hermione took some magazines from her satchel and showed the ladies some of her gown ideas.

"It's an outdoor ceremony, from what Ginny said, is it not?" Molly asked.

Hermione nodded and explained the ceremony she and Ron agreed to. It was to be a mostly traditional handfasting ceremony, with the exception of Hermione playing a song before the vows and additional vows that the two wrote. Hermione couldn't wait to hear what Ron would come up with. Ron wasn't the poetic type, but it would be honest and from the heart.

After all, isn't that what every girl wants?

Four stores and five hours later, Hermione flopped down on a street side bench.

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'm sure there's a gown just for you," Jessica said.

"Why don't we have some lunch?" McGonagall suggested. "You might feel better after a good meal."

"Our treat, for dragging you two along with us," Jessica insisted. "Do you know of a good spot?"

"The Soggy Sailor has good seafood, despite the name," McGonagall said.

"The Soggy Sailor it is," Hermione said.

Hermione was decidedly hungry, and ordered an appetizer of oysters on the half shell with hot sauce. She also was the only one at the table who ate them. The others shuddered as they watched her tilt the shells over her mouth and let the oysters ooze into her mouth.

"Hermione, I have no idea where in the world you learned to like those horrid things," Jessica said. "And with that sauce?"

"She must have a cast-iron stomach, the only other person I know that eats those is Severus," McGonagall said.

"Want some?" a grinning Hermione asked Molly, holding one to her.

"No thank you, maybe next time," Molly said diplomatically.

"You know mum, these are considered an aphrodisiac," Hermione said, sprinkling more sauce on her remaining oysters.

"I can think of plenty of ways to get your father in the mood besides that," Jessica said.

Their lunches arrived and Hermione inhaled her shrimp fettucini. "Hermione, are you even tasting that? Slow down," her mother affectionately fussed.

"Sorry mum," Hermione said and ate slower.

"How about some ice cream?" Hermione suggested after they left The Soggy Sailor.

"After all that lunch?" McGonagall asked.

_Ahh, to have the stomach of youth_! McGonagall said.

"Okay, when we're done then," Hermione said.

They walked down the sidewalk chatting until Hermione came to a dead stop in front of a window at a newer shop in Diagon Alley called _Lady Sophie's_. They all looked at the gown in the window.

"Pumpkin, do you like that one?" Jessica asked.

Hermione nodded. They followed Hermione into the store. She pointed to the gown in the window.

"That one's just the display, we are sure to have just the size you need. And if it needs to be fitted, I know of a fine seamstress in another shop that can do it," the salewoman said. "We recently lost our seamstress."

"Nonsense. Hermione dear, I'm an expert seamstress, I would be happy to do it," Molly said.

"Why don't you just charm it to fit?" Hermione asked.

"I don't believe in fitting charms. The two charms I've seen fail at weddings are two too many in my opinion," the woman said. "Plus, the charms you speak of would work only for you, what if you wish to pass the gown to your daughter?"

"Would you still like to try it on?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful," Hermione said.

She told the woman her size and the lady retrieved a gown.

"The dressing rooms are that way," the woman pointed out. "If you need help, just call out."

"Thank you madame," Hermione said.

A few minutes later, "Mum!' was heard. Jessica went to Hermione then hurried back to McGonagall and Molly.

"She looks stunning," Jessica said.

The dressing room door opened, and Hermione walked out.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

"My goodness, you look stunning," McGonagall said.

"Ron will be beside himself," Molly said.

"I don't need to look anymore," Hermione said.

She looked at herself in the mirror again and admired the dress. It was sleeveless with wide shoulder straps, featuring a demure heart-shaped neckline. The ivory colored satin fabric seemed to shimmer, and the form fitted bodice was perfected by draping loosely to the top of her feet, flaring just a bit. Embroidered at the waist and hem with silk roses, Hermione wanted to cry at how perfect the gown was.

"The embroidered flowers can be any of your choosing," the saleswoman added.

"I really like daisies," Hermione said.

Molly looked closer. "It looks as if it needs to be gathered, maybe a dart or two, but just barely here on the left," Molly said with an appraising eye.

"I'm glad you know, to me a dart is something you toss," Jessica said.

"Madame, are you a seamstress?" the saleswoman asked.

"There's no one better," Hermione added.

"I would like to offer you a position here, salary plus commission," the woman stated. "Marie Holliday, proud owner of this shop."

"Molly Weasley," she said. "While I'm pleased with the offer, I really need to discuss it with my husband."

"Of course, owl me at your convenience."

_Where have I heard the name Weasley? _Marie thought.

"Thank you madame. You'll hear from me."

"Will you be needing shoes?" Marie asked.

"No thank you," Hermione said.

"You are having a traditional handfasting?" Marie asked.

"Yes madame," Hermione said.

"Permit to say that this dress has never looked so good on someone as it looks on you. I've seen hundreds of gowns and dozens of brides, so I can honestly say that," Marie said.

"You are too kind," Hermione said softly. "I hope Ron thinks so."

"Don't worry, he will," Molly said.

"Weasley! The keeper?" Marie asked.

"Yes, he's the Gryffindor keeper. They are having a match as we speak," Hermione said.

"Do you know him?" Marie asked.

Hermione laughed. "He's my fiancé."

"You're Hermione Granger?" Marie asked.

"Pardon madame, but have we met?" Hermione asked.

"My nephew speaks of Hogwarts often, his name is David Holiday, third year Hufflepuff," Maries said.

Hermione smiled. He was one of the three she had helped last weekend during the attack in Hogsmeade.

"You are his hero," Marie said. Hermione blushed and looked at McGonagall.

"I apologize if I embarrassed you," Marie said. "My nephew is enthusiastic when he speaks of Hogwarts. Now I suppose we can speak of business over tea?"

"Certainly madame," Hermione said.

Over tea, Hermione signed the receipt for 2000 galleons. Hermione touched on the wedding plans, and Marie recommended some flower shops and musicians.

"Please, it would be an honor, let me provide your handfasting cord, free of charge, for what you did for my nephew," Marie insisted.

It would be rude to decline, so Hermione accepted.

"And what of the fiance's cord?" Marie asked.

"We will be providing it," Molly said.

"Will Mr. Weasley be wearing the robe of his father?" Marie asked.

"Yes he will," Molly said proudly.

"Wonderful. I'm always pleased to hear of our young people embrace the beautiful older traditions," Marie said.

"May you indulge me a picture of you in the gown before you depart?" Marie asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. Marie placed her below a lightly flowered covered archway and took a few pictures. She gave Hermione a picture. "It will help with planning.

"You are going to be a beautiful bride, again, you have my congratulations," Marie said warmly. "After we embroider the daisies you desire, you may pick up the gown any day after the fifteenth of this month."

"Thank you madame," Hermione said.

"Yes, thank you, my daughter is very happy," Jessica said.

Outside, Hermione hugged her mother.

"Okay, we have over 5000 galleons left, and Ginny needs a maid of honor gown. I assume you know her size?" Hermione asked Molly.


	19. Chapter 19 Stressed Out

Blame It On Buckbeak

Chapter 19

_**May 28**_

Harry emerged from the Great Hall after breakfast to see Ron stomp off with a frown then Hermione raising her arms then slump in defeat.

"Alright there, Hermione?"

"I think stress from NEWTS is getting to him, then add the wedding and final quidditch match," Hermione said with a sigh. "I can't seem to say the right thing to him, so I'll stay away for the time being."

It was ten days to the wedding, five until the leaving ceremony and three before the final quidditch match.

"I'll talk to him," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said.

That night, Ron was looking over his quidditch playbook as Harry sat down next to him.

"You had your last NEWT today?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"The match is three days away right?" Harry asked. "Think we'll win?"

"I know we're going to win," Ron said.

"And you're about to marry the best person we know, right?" Harry asked.

"Is there a point to all the questions?" Ron asked, closing his book.

"Do you know where Hermione is right now?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head.

"In her room alone, stressing over her last NEWT; the hardest one ever- potions, that is tomorrow. She wants some reassurance from you that everything is going to be alright. She thinks the best thing right now is to stay away from you. And I ask you, over what?" Harry stated. "She's nervous about the wedding too."

"Have I been playing my insensitive arse routine again?" Ron asked.

"To the hilt," Harry said. "Now go and talk to her, before I talk her into taking back your wedding present."

Little did Ron know that Hermione spotted the perfect gift for Ron the day she visited Diagon Alley fro her gown. She already had a locket with her hair as a gift for him, but thought that the newest Firebolt broom would be perfect. He wanted it more than anything else in the world since third year (with the exception of Hermione of course) and she wanted him to have the best broom befitting a professional Quidditch player. There was one big problem. It being the price tag, or rather, lack of one. You had to ask what the current price was. When told 12,000 galleons she choked a thank you and quickly left the shop. She couldn't very well go and ask her dad for 12,000 more galleons for a broom. The only people she knew with that kind of money were Harry and Draco. She was sure Draco would die of laughter if she asked him, so she went to Harry. Harry balked at the idea of her borrowing money.

"If you think I'll let you'll _borrow_ it, think again. I'll _give_ you the money, this is for Ron," Harry said. "I've thought about getting him one, but he would never accept it, but as a wedding present from you, he would."

"I'll pay to have it personalized," Hermione said.

"I have a catalog from Quality Quidditch Supplies, come on, let's take a look," Harry said.

Ron knocked on the door of the Head's common room, waiting for an answer, chatting with the door painting.

"Come in," was heard from inside.

The door opened to the sight of Draco talking to Hermione on the sofa and "now you're just being silly, Granger" was heard.

"Weasley, you're just in time to do your job as the doting boyfriend," Draco said then got up. "Bon soir lovebirds," he quipped with a wave.

Hermione snorted and looked sadly at Ron. Ron sat down next to her on the sofa.

"What can I do?" he asked.

Hermione answered by crawling into his lap.

"I'm so scared," she said quietly.

"You? Scared of what?" Ron asked.

"What if my NEWTS aren't good enough. What if I flop at St. Mungo's? What if I'm not good enough for you?" Hermione asked and looked at Ron with stricken eyes and clutched his shirt.

"This must be why he told you you're being silly," Ron said and squeezed her harder. "First off, the teachers are wagering on just how high your scores are going to be, did you know that?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Second, I am quite positive that there will be no flopping of you anywhere," Ron said. "That's just not your style; the only thing you flop into is a bed, and you get a 'O' for that every time."

Now Hermione was giggling.

"As for not being good enough for me; Mione, I ponder every day at the miracle that you are even with me, but I thank whoever is above for it. How can you wonder such a thing? You have been one of my best friends for so long, and you're going to be my wife too. I'm the luckiest bloke in the world, so in answer to your question, you are much, much _more_ than good enough."

Ron turned her around to rub her shoulders and back. Soon she was as limp as a noodle.

"Better?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I know what else can make it better," he whispered.

He stood up, took her hand and led her toward the direction of her room.

"We'll start with a hot bubble bath and continue from there," he said.

* * *

The next day, Ron waited for Hermione outside the potions classroom. Since he had already finished his NEWTS the day before, he had some free time. He came near the end of the two hour test period and waited for everyone to file out. Hermione trudged out last and smiled weakly at Ron. She closed her eyes, swayed on her feet, and Ron caught her before she hit the floor. He rushed her to the infirmary and laid her on a bed.

"What happened?" Poppy asked, looking under her eyelids.

"I don't know. She came out of the potions room and fainted," Ron said.

"The poor dear is exhausted; it's a good thing it was her last test," Poppy said. "I'm going to let her sleep and give her a pepper-up potion when she wakes. And yes, Mr. Weasley, you may stay."

During lunch, McGonagall stopped by the Gryffindor table and asked about Hermione.

"She passed out this morning," Harry answered.

"Good heavens," McGonagall said and hurried from the Great Hall.

Ron was in a chair next to the sleeping Hermione reading his quidditch playbook. McGonagall hurried in coming to a stop at her bedside.

"The poor dear," McGonagall said. "This happens sometimes."

Ron felt extremely guilty that he might have added to her stress with his stupid notions.

_I do have it have it easy compared to her_.

She would be facing five more years of hard work and study; he would be playing Quidditch. Her NEWT performance directly affected her apprenticeship; he just had to get an 'A" on five of his. As far as the wedding went, the hardest thing he had done was come up with his part of the vows.

Hermione sighed, stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh no, I passed out didn't I?" she asked.

"Afraid so love," Ron said and gave her a chocolate. Poppy heard the voices and smiled at Hermione.

"Not to worry, it happens to the best of us," McGonagall said.

"How are you feeling?" Poppy asked.

"Tired, like I need more sleep," Hermione said.

"Hmm, instead of this pepper-up potion, I just might give you a sleeping draught, you need it more," Poppy considered. "Mr. Weasley, please escort Miss Granger to her quarters and ensure that she drinks this."

Ron helped Hermione from the bed, and the two were accompanied by McGonagall.

"Now that NEWTS are over, you can take a break Hermione. Get the rest you need, everything is almost over," McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded, knowing exactly what McGonagall meant. As much as she looked forward to June 7, she just wanted the day to get there. She still could not believe how stressful the time leading to a wedding could be. The Head's common room entrance opened when it saw McGonagall. The three walked into the room to see Draco and Ginny sitting on a sofa, laughing over a book. Ginny jumped up.

"Herms, are you alright?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

"She's going to get plenty of rest for the next day, so there will be no bothering her. Is that understood? Mr. Malfoy, I trust that you can handle head student duties on your own for a day?" McGonagall demanded more than she asked.

"Anything for my tired, cheeky lady," Draco said with a dramatic bow.

"Whatever," Hermione mumbled and headed to her room.

In her room, Hermione changed into a house robe and slid into bed. Ron handed her the sleeping draught. She drank the vial and lay down. Ron wanted to stay, but couldn't with McGonagall standing there.

"I'll be outside making sure no one bothers you," Ron said with a wink.

"I don't want to see you until breakfast tomorrow morning," McGonagall said.

"Yes professor," Hermione mumbled. The potion was already taking effect; she was settling into her pillow, drawing up another one and hugging it. Ron grinned. Hermione did that when Ron wasn't in the bed with her. In a minute, she was snoring softly.

"Have a nice nap my dear," McGonagall said and left the room.

When the door shut, Ron sat in recliner next to the bed and watched her sleep for a while. He got up and strolled around the room. He smiled at the pictures on her desk and wall. She looked cute in her football uniform when she was younger; he saw another of her holding a trophy in one hand and a tennis racquet in the other. He saw another picture of her in a red bathing suit, arms around the shoulder of another beautiful girl, a swimming pool in the background. He wanted to laugh out loud at a picture of them at Halloween, angel-Hermione standing between devils Ron and Harry, she grabbing their earlobes. He saw some notes on her desk, one of her gargantuan "to-do" lists, and a quick note from her mum.

**_Pumpkin- Your gown arrived at the house this morning! Molly will be here the morning of the third to alter it. Good luck on your tests, Mum _**

He looked back to the bed to ensure that she was still sound asleep. She was, so he looked through her collection of music. She had a varied collection.

_Who in the world are some of these people?_ he wondered.

He flipped through some and came to a stop at the odd sounding name_. Pour Some Sugar On Me? What kind of a song is that?_

He saw Hermione's CD players and headphones he had seen her often wearing. He looked it over, came to the conclusion of how "open" would work and took one of the thin disks from its cover.

Hermione's foot flinched_. This is too noisy, I'll take this stuff outside._

He grabbed a handful of the CD's, the player and tiptoed to the common room. Draco and Ginny were still there.

"What do you have there?" Draco asked.

"Mione's music stuff," Ron said. "I want to hear some of it. Like this one, Pour Some Sugar On Me?" he asked.

"I know that one, I listened to it once, they're British you know," Draco said.

"Then they can't be that bad," Ron said. He opened the player, carefully put a disc in and waited.

"You have to push play, moron," Ginny said.

She leaned over and pushed the play button. He jumped a bit when the music started, then realized he was enjoying the music.

_Hey! C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up _

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah

He pushed a button with an arrow and came to another, in his opinion, a clever song.

_Make love like a man, I'm a man  
That's what I am, uh! _

C'mon, All you girls 'round the world  
Lookin' for a guy who's a real go getter  
Every guy grab a girl  
Love her like a man, make her feel a lot better

Everybody  
You want it - I'm the one  
I got it - I'm Mr. Fun  
You need it - I'm Captain Cool, yeah  
Come get it - And I've come for you C'mon

Don't call me Gigolo, Don't call me Cassanova  
Just call me on the phone,  
And baby come on over, When you need someone  
When you need someone to...

Make love like a man, I'm a man  
That's what I am, yeah, Make love like a man  
Your kinda man, That's what I am

Every day, every night  
Take her little heart 'til it beats like a hammer  
Do it good, do it right  
Crazy little girl gonna stutter 'n' stammer

Gimme some rock 'n' roll  
Little bit of rock 'n' roll  
It's gotta be rock 'n' roll  
Little bit of rock 'n' roll

Little bit of love goes a long, long way  
Gotta get it on if you really wanna get her  
Never ever wait it's a little to late  
Love her like a man, make her feel a lot better

You want it- Yeah baby  
I got it - Why not  
You need it - Oh-oh  
Come get it - Oh come on

Make love like a man  
I'm a man, that's what I am baby  
Make love like a man  
I'm a man, that's what I am  
Hey, get it while you can  
I wanna be your man  
Baby understand  
I'm a mmmmmmmmmman!  
Make love like a man  
Oh, you love her like a man  
She's gonna feel a lot better  
And that's a fact!

_These blokes are brilliant!_ Ron thought.

Draco and Ginny watched Ron listen to song after song.

"I think he likes it," Draco said.

Ron took the disc out and flipped through the other disc cases. He came to a case that had a picture of a man in an American cowboy hat.

_This I've got to hear!_ Ron thought.

_I cannot be bitter  
Even when the tears fall  
Though I had to let you go  
My heart knows  
I learned how to love from you_

_You found something hiding  
I did not know was missing  
An unlit fire down in my soul  
Now my heart knows  
I learned how to love from you_

_You loved like there never was a risk  
Shared your heart with every tender kiss  
Now I know how much I have to give  
'Cause I learned how to love from you_

_If I start to fall again  
I'll close my eyes and not resist  
Without fear I'll just let go  
'Cause my heart knows  
That I learned how to trust  
In the power of a touch  
I learned how to love from you_

_Kinda sad, but I get it._ Ron thought.

He flipped through some more cases, skipping the classical piano and Latin language learning cases. He came to a stop on a pretty dark-skinned lady and put the disc in the case.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within, And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore, So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all, But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby, If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings, Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing, If I ain't got you, Yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me _

_If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all, But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby, If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings, Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing, If I ain't got you, yeah_

_If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby_

_I have been missing out on so much! Mione's music is brilliant!_ Ron thought_. No wonder she listens to it so much!_

Hours later, Ron returned the music and player to her room. She still slept soundly, having not even shifted in bed. At dinner, the talk of Gryffindor was Saturday's Quidditch final against Slytherin. They would have a final practice tomorrow, then get a good night's sleep for the match. Then the next Saturday he would be marrying Hermione. He nodded to himself and continued eating. Everything was right with the world.


	20. Chapter 20 Bruised Bits

Blame It On Buckbeak, Chapter 20

_**May 30**_

_**Eight days and counting**_

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and peaceful after her long sleep. Poppy was right, it was exactly what she needed. She was hungry, but didn't want to face the pell-mell of breakfast this morning. She wanted a quiet breakfast in the peace of her room. She had the privilege of eating in her quarters and took advantage of it this morning.

"Dobby?" she called out.

The smiling elf appeared in her room. "What would miss mynee like?"

"Scrambled eggs, french toast and an apple please," Hermione said. "And chocolate milk."

Dobby grinned, snapped his fingers and dissapeared. He would be back in minutes, so Hermione quickly changed into her favorite outfit: jeans, white t-shirt and trainers. Putting her hair into a loose ponytail, she sat at her desk, read the note from her mum and waited. Sure enough, Dobby reappeared with a tray of steaming food.

"Thanks Dobby, you're the best," Hermione said.

"Miss is too kind. Is you needing any more?"

"No thank you Dobby," Hermione said and shoveled the eggs into her mouth. Food always did taste better when you were starving.

She knew Ron would be focused on practice today, so decided to head to the music room to practice. She wanted to make sure she had the Hogwarts song down pat, her song to Ron down pat and just felt like singing and playing. She took her apple and made her way to the music room. Smiling at the sight of the familiar piano, she took a seat and warmed up. When her hands were loose, she played through the Hogwarts song a few times then her song for Ron. After that, she flipped through some songs in her folder and propped a sheet on the stand. She read through it for a minute, placed her fingers on the keys and started.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on _

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day, You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day, The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day, You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day, You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day, The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

Earlier, Ron finished his breakfast and went to see if Hermione was going to quidditch practice. He arrived at the door to the Head's common room but was informed by the door painting that "Miss Granger was not in residence."

"Do you know where she went?" Ron asked.

"The music room, young man" was the answer.

Ron nodded and made his way to the music room. Sure enough, her sweet lively voice echoed throughout the room, down the empty corridor.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong _

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day, You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day, You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Ron was leaning against the doorframe with a smile, marveling at how only Hermione would sing a song about a bad day. The song ended and Hermione made some notes on the sheet of music. She sensed Ron behind her and played a few notes from chopsticks. She tapped on some keys while turning around to smile at him.

"Good morning beautiful," he said and went to her. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. I just didn't feel like a crowd at breakfast," she said.

"Coming to practice?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," she said and they left arm in arm.

* * *

At practice, Hermione marveled at the team from the stands. How they flew like that she would never know. Ron confidently flitted from goal to goal.

_He's going to faint when he sees his new broom_! she thought excitedly.

Ginny had perfected and was showing off her "catch-and-flip" maneuver. Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw Harry do a Wronski Feint and loved how the beaters flew in perfect tandem. The chasers flew to Ron's end and threw quaffles his way, trying to get them through the goals. Ron blocked every one, almost missing the last one by deflecting it with his foot just before it went in the hoop. Everyone laughed at the maneuver.

Lunch was after practice, then the Gryffindors retired to their common room. They were pensive as they discussed strategy.

"I almost don't want to play against Draco, _almost," _Ginny said. "I'm tired of the smarmy remarks, plus I have a wager with him that I really don't want to lose."

"Oh, and what wager is that?" Hermione asked.

"One you'll never know," Ginny replied sweetly.

"Let's get plenty of rest today, a good dinner and good night's sleep, and kick some Slytherin arse tomorrow," Ron said.

"Anyone know about NEWTS?" Harry asked. He was concerned, his future as an Auror depended on his scores.

"We'll find out the middle of next week," Hermione said.

She stayed in the common room to help some younger students with their end-of-year essays and quizzes. She and Lavender played a game of chess (they were equally bad) that lasted for two hours. Ron shook his head as he occasionally looked at the two play.

"Mione, how can you be so smart but be so bad at chess?" Ron asked.

"That's a question we may never know the answer to," Hermion said and uselessly moved a pawn.

"You can take my place Ron, I've had enough," Lavender said.

"Night Lav," Hermione said.

"You too," she replied and went to her dorm.

Ron sat down. "Hmm, let's see."

After ten minutes and five moves, Ron said "check."

"Already?" Hermione asked. "Damn, I am bad at this."

"It's like flying, you just have to practice," Ron said. His queen took out her king signaling the end of the game.

Hermione stood up and stretched. "Walk me back to my room?" she asked.

"Like I would say no," Ron smirked and the two left.

In the Head's common room, Draco was sitting by himself on the sofa.

"Ginny not joining you?" Hermione asked, knowing what the answer would be.

Draco cleared his throat. "Apparently, she tires of my "smarmy" comments. Weasley, that sister of yours sure has a temper."

"Then why do you rile her?" Ron asked. "Haven't you learned by now?"

"Have you seen the way her nose wrinkles up when she frowns, and she's so sexy when she's riled," Draco said. "And let me tell you some of the naughty names she calls me when she-"

"Alright, I don't want to hear any more," Ron said holding up his hands. "Please."

In the privacy of her room, Hermione collapsed on her bed laughing. "Ron love, you should see the look on your face when Draco goes all lovey-dovey about Gin."

"I'm quite sure that I will never get used to the idea of those two together," Ron said.

Hermione patted the bed for him to sit. She brushed through her hair, and the two chatted about everything and nothing in particular. Ron loved these times with her.

"At first I was "eeww ick" about the two of them, but they do seem to be happy with each other," Hermione said. "Gin's a real sport for putting up with his crap."

"I don't know how she does it. Hell, I don't know how _you_ do it," Ron said.

"I think we came to a better understanding during the holidays," Hermione said. "My mum, then your mum showered him with unconditional affection, probably the same way his mum does. It also helped that I had him in my mouth."

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sorry how that came out Ron," Hermione sputtered. "You're the only one who will ever be in my mouth," she said coquettishly.

"I better be the only one," Ron quipped and tossed her to the bed.

He kissed her and drew her close. "Mione, tonight I need-" he started.

"I know, you need your rest for the match. We can just lie here and sleep," she said and kissed his nose. She accio-ed a pair of his sleeping pants from her drawer, tossing them to him. She slipped out of her clothes, sliding into bed nude.

"You really expect me to just sleep here next to you, with you like that?" Ron asked.

"You want to sleep, and I usually sleep nude, you know that," Hermione said casually. "Do you want me to put something on?"

Ron thought that was quite possibly the craziest question a woman could ever ask a man.

"Oh the horror, a beautiful woman sleeping nude next to me," Ron said and swooned.

_I want to see that gorgeous body first thing in the morning!_

Hermione held open the bedcovers. "I can handle it if you can," she teased as he slipped in with her. She scooted next to him, wriggled her breasts against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Tease," Ron whispered.

_**

* * *

**__**May 31**_

The crowd gathered in the stands waiting for the teams to fly in. Noisemakers, whistles, confetti and streamers mixed with the cacophony of the noisy crowd who waited in anticipation. The high stakes of the match involved mostly pride. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin wanted to go out winners.

Professor Snape gave his own brand of encouragement: "_Get that trophy out of the office of that old Gryffindor biddy and place it in mine. It's been there three years, that's long enough." _

Professor McGonagall gave her encouragement in the locker room before the match. "I know that you seventh years want to go out winners; I know that some of you are friends with some of the other team, but I also know this: That trophy has been in my office these three years past; I would like to keep it that way. Now go out and wipe that Slytherin smirk off their faces!"

The Gryffindors hugged each other and flew into the pitch with the Slytherins. The roar from the crowd was deafening. They flew warm-up laps and narrowed their eyes at each other.

Draco watched as Ron and Ginny talked with each other.

"Hey Weasley!" he called out.

Ron and Ginny turned his way.

"Not you, the pretty one!" Draco called out.

Ron rolled his eyes and flew for the goals. Draco casually floated next to Ginny.

"Would it help to say that I'm sorry?" Draco asked.

Ginny flipped her ponytail behind her neck and looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"This should help then," he said and suddenly grabbed around the waist, pulled her close and the two melted together in a kiss.

Hermione hooted, whistled and cat-called with the crowd at the sight.

Professor Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose. _We are sure to lose, _he thought wryly

_We're going to win! _McGonagall gleefully thought

Madame Hooch opened the chest and the match began. Match jitters soon disappeared as spectacular flying displays were seen from both teams. The bold strategy and play of the Gryffindors matched well against the style of the Slytherins. The first scoring opportunity was courtesy of Ginny, who distracted the Slytherins with her catch-and-flip move while the other chaser was given a few extra seconds to race for the goals unimpeded. It was just him against the keeper, so he flew straight and fast toward him and threw as hard as he could at the last possible last minute. Not sure which goal the hard-charging Gryffindor was aiming for, the Slytherin keeper wished he had two more eyes as the chaser wound up and threw with a grunt. He threw hard left, the quaffle flying just past the keeper's outstretched fingers. The crowd went crazy as the announcer called out "Gryffindor scores!"

Two hours later, the score was amazingly three goals to none, in favor of Gryffindor. The Slytherin captain called a time out.

"What's wrong with us?" he snarled. "We have zero, zilch, nothing. I don't want to go out losing to those Gryffindorks. Stay on Potter's arse, keep your brooms in their faces, and make sure a bludger flies Weasley's way when a quaffle does."

The more aggressive play got, the more injuries occurred. First, a Slytherin beater had to be replaced, then a Gryffindor chaser. A time out had to be called when Ron took a bludger hard to the shoulder and he couldn't move his arm. Poppy put the shoulder back into socket and play resumed. An hour later, Slytherin finally scored. Ginny was the first to be taken to the infirmary. A Slytherin chaser bumped hard into the substitute Gryffindor chaser by the goal, whose foot accidently hooked Ginny's broom and scooted her sideways toward the wall of the pitch. This brought her in the path of a bludger headed for Ron. The bludger tagged Ginny square in the back, knocking the breath out of her and causing her run into the wall face first. The combined impact of the wall and bludger made her black out and topple from her broom. Harry caught her by the collar of her jersey and gently lowered her to the ground. A time out was called and Ginny was taken to the infirmary. When play resumed, Harry was seen taking off faster than anyone had ever seen. Draco took off too, but the Slytherin team was thinking the same:

_Did he really spot the snitch or is it a trick?_

This was a ploy done by Gryffindor many times to distract the other team so more goals could be made to cushion a lead, but way Harry was flying, this was no trick. It was confirmed by the announcement, "Harry Potter's spotted the snitch!" The crowd screamed him onward, and Draco flew for all he was worth to catch up. The crowd was still cheering as each team tried to score goals, but the keepers heard none of it. Draco caught up to Harry, whose arm was outstretched for the snitch that was ten feet in fron of him.

"Fast enough for you Potter?" Draco called out.

Harry smirked, laid out fully on his broom, winked at Draco then sped up, leaving Draco further behind. When Harry was a foot behind the snitch, a stray bludger knocked the front of his broom, tipping it forward, sending Harry flying forward off his broom as well. He only hoped someone would cast a spell to slow his fall before he hit the ground.

_No guts, no glory_! he thought as he swiped at the snitch, catching it by the fluttering wings.

"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH- GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Draco couldn't beleive what he was seeing. Harry was thrown from his broom and got the snitch mid-air. He had never seen anything like it. Madame Hooch was already there, casting an "arreste momentum" before Harry fell thirty feet to the ground. The Gryffindor fans and players celebrated as if they had won the Quidditch World Cup. Red and gold confetti, streamers and fireworks rained down onto the pitch. The Gryffindor team gathered on the field to present the trophy to Professor McGonagall, again. The matron strolled centerpitch, head held high as confetti fell from her hair.

"Ron Weasley, team captain, will present the Quidditch Championship Trophy to Professor McGonagall of Gryffindor," was heard.

Ron instead handed the trophy to Harry, who gave it to McGonagall. "The trophy remains yours, madame," Harry said with a bow.

McGonagall nodded and when her hands touched the trophy, the celebrations broke out again. The teams shook hands with each other, reluctantly in a little bit of awe at what Harry had done, as fans stormed the field. Ron was tackled by Hermione and winced in pain.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" she asked, feeling over his body.

"Just my shoulder, I'm fine," he croaked.

"You need some water love," Hermione said and charmed water from her wand, Ron catching the spray in his mouth. "We won, thank God it's over, we won."

"I know! That was the best match ever!" she squealed and kissed him all over his face.

They saw Draco hurry by. "We should go check on Ginny."

"You need to be checked out too," Hermione added.

When Ron and Hermione walked into the infirmary, "Red, you were fearless" was heard from Draco. He was leaning over her bed, brushing the hair from her eyes. Ginny was awake and smiling weakly at him.

"Did we win?" she asked softly.

Draco looked at the badages on her forehead and nose and chuckled, "Yes Gin, Gryffindor won."

Ron sat on a bed while Poppy examined him. "Mr. Weasley, you are dehydrated and although I put your shoulder back in place, the tendons are still stretched and tender. I want you to stay here until you are hydrated and rest. I'll give you something for the pain in your shoulder, but you will need to rest it. A sling for a few days should do."

_My wedding is in a week, and my fiance and maid of honor are here in the infirmary_! Hermione thought.

"Miss Granger, ensure that Mr. Weasley drinks water and fruit juices throughout the day and at tonight's celebration, no butterbeer," Poppy said and left to tend to Ginny. Ron laid down on the bed with a sigh. This time, Hermione sat by the bed and watched him sleep.

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, the team flopped down on the chairs and sofas waiting for the scolding from Professor Snape. Losing was bad enough, but to hear about it from him? The door opened and Professor Snape swept into the room.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" he asked smoothly.

"In the infirmary with his girlfriend," one answered.

"I see. You played a good match, albeit a losing effort, however a valuable lesson was learned. Can anyone tell me what it is?" the Professor asked.

"We wanted it, but they wanted it more," one player said.

"That is partly correct, Mr. Skinner. Potter did whatever it took to catch the snitch, even without his broom. Honestly, what would have any of you done had you found yourselves suddenly without a broom, ready to plummet to the ground?"

"We would have saved our arses," was the answer.

"Potter wanted that snitch, his arse be damned. He may have more balls than brains, but his only concern was the snitch and victory for his team. That concludes today's lesson."

Harry was leading the Gryffindors in the Gryffindor Quidditch song when Hermione and Ron walked in. Hermione walked ahead and cleared a path so that no one would bump into him. His left arm was in a sling.

"Let's toast our team captain, Ron Weasley!" Harry said and they cheered. Someone handed Ron a glass of butterbeer. Hermione snatched it away.

"Ron, you know what Poppy said," she scolded affectionately.

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She has to stay the weekend in the infirmary," Ron said. "A concussion, broken nose and three cracked ribs."

"Ouch," Harry said. "Are you alright Ron?"

"Just tired. I'll stay awhile then head to bed," Ron said.

"You've got someone to take care of you," Harry said. "Why don't you go now? This party will last for hours."

Twenty minutes later, Ron groaned as he eased into a hot bath in Hermione's private bathroom.

"I didn't tell anyone, but I came down a bit hard on my broom today, my bits hurt," Ron said. "It's that old broom of mine, the cushioning charm isn't what it used to be. I couldn't very well tell Poppy, she might have wanted to examine them."

"My poor Ron," Hermione said suppressing a giggle. "I've never seen such a bad bruise as the one on your shoulder."

"Put on that stuff that Poppy gave me," Ron said.

Hermione opened the jar, sniffed it and scooped some out. She placed it on Ron's shoulder and massaged it in.

"Mione, that feels good," he said and slumped over.

"Here, have some water love," she said and handed him a glass of ice water. She had already summoned Dobby to bring a pitcher of water and never-melt ice.

"I feel better," Ron said. "I just want to lay down."

Hermione jumped up, got him a towel and waited for him to step out of the tub. He closed his eyes when he stood up.

"Lightheaded?" Hermione asked.

"A little," Ron mumbled.

"Come on, I'll help you get out," Hermione said.

She placed his good arm around her shoulders and urged him to lift one foot out, then the other. She dried him off, wrapped the towel around his waist and led him to the bed. He drank another glass of water and lay face down. Hermione gently rubbed his back until he fell asleep. She lifted the towel, took a look at his bits and saw that they were indeed bruised.

_Damn, that's got to hurt! _she thought


	21. Chapter 21 Moving On

Blame It On Buckbeak

Chapter 21

_**

* * *

**__**June 2, Graduation**_

Hermione took one last look around her room. Everything had been packed, and a change of clothes was the only thing visible. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called out.

"We're on in about ten minutes," Draco said as he came in the room. "I'm glad you declined to make a speech, which saved me from making one."

"I wanted to spend this weekend relaxing and packing, not speechwriting," Hermione said.

"So, are you ready to leave?" Draco asked.

"I'll miss this old castle, but I'm ready to move on," she said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Mum has a huge party planned at the manor," Draco said. "You are invited you know, if you feel like it."

"My parents are taking me out to a fancy dinner, but thanks for the invite," Hermione said.

They were startled by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Are you two quite ready? Your classmates are waiting," McGonagall stated.

"Well my cheeky lady, shall we?" Draco asked, offering his arm.

"Certainly, my smart ass git," Hermione quipped.

She adjusted her valedictorian sash and drooping pointy hat. The four left the Heads' common room for the last time. Outside the Great Hall doors, the leaving seventh years applauded Hermione and Draco when they appeared.

"Now remember, you two will lead the procession and take your placeson the platform by the staff," McGonagall said to the head students.

"Let's do this," Hermione said.

Running her hands through her hair one more time, winking at Ron, the doors opened. Hermione and Draco proudly strolled through the doors to the applause of family and friends. The rest of the graduates followed. Hermione saw a flash from a camera belonging to her parents. They took their seats on the platform and waited for the rest of the graduates to take their seats. Dumbledore took the podium.

"I won't make a long, drawn-out speech. I know that you are eager to leave this institution and go forth with your lives. On behalf ofthe staff of Hogwarts, we give you our best wishes for success and happiness in all your future endeavors. We will give special awards then proceed with your witch and wizard qualification scrolls."

The crowd clapped politely then Dumbledore spoke.

"The award for Quidditch Player of the Year goes to HarryPotter of Gryffindor."

Whistles and hoots accompanied Harry as he accepted his plaque.

"The award for Quidditch Captain of the Year goes to Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor for captaining his team to another winning season."

Ron blushed when he accepted his award, getting a quick hug from Hermione before taking his seat.

"The award for this year's Excellence in Quidditch Sportsmanship goes to Draco Malfoy of Slytherin."

No one was more surprised than Draco, with maybe the exception of Professor Snape.

"I would like to add that Mr. Malfoy is the first ever Slytherin to receive the sportsmanship award," Dumbledore added. Ginny stood longer than everyone else and clapped for him.

"It usually goes to a Hufflepuff," Hermione quipped quietly as he sat down.

"The award for this year's top graduate goes to Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Gryffindor who scoredhighest onNEWTS, breaking the record set 21 years ago by none other than Professor Severus Snape."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth to stop what was about to come out, and her closest friends and parents whistled and clapped when she accepted her award. Severus nodded his head politely at her in acknowledgement. That was the most civil behavior seen toward a Gryffindor by Snape in recent memory.

"You owe me 20 galleons," McGonagall whispered to Snape.

"The final award is one that I am most honored to be able to present. The Order of Merlin, Second Class, is awarded to Hermione Jane Granger for her courageous actions during an attack on Hogsmeade earlier this spring."

Hermione was beyond shocked, so shocked that Draco had to gently shake her and urged her to stand up.

_I'm getting an Order of Merlin_! she thought. _I can't believe it! _

The gathering was silent as Dumbledore placed the medal around her neck. He hugged her with a "congratulations, child" then she returned to her seat to thunderous applause.

"Now to the part you have all been waiting for, the scrolls. Please come forward when your name is called."

There were 91 leaving, so this would take while. _Poor Ron, he's third from the last_! Hermione thought. An hour and twenty minutes later, after "Daniel Zuniga" was presented his certificate, Dumbledore held up his arms and announced that this year's class had a presentation. Hermione took the piano beside the platform and the graduates stood up.

"Here we go," McGonagall said softly.

Hermione started the song with a flourish and all 91 seventh years sang:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts

_Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our **dunderheads** could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for that lovely rendition. Seventh years, you are dismissed."

With a cheer, they threw their hats in the air and gave excited hugs to others around them. Hermione gave Draco a quick hug then hopped down the platform, running to Ron and Harry, tackling them with a hug.

"We did it! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione gushed to the two. "Especially you," she said and pulled Ron closer for a smoldering kiss. They broke apart when the Grangers got to them.

"I'm free!" Ron yelled, holding his scroll in the air with his good arm.

**_

* * *

_****_King's Cross Station later that day_**

"Yes love, I'll meet you Wednesday in Diagon Alley. We need to pick up our rings," Hermione said.

"This is going to be the longest week," Ron groaned.

"I know love, but Saturday will be here before you know it, then I'll be Hermione Weasley," she said with a final kiss.

"I like the sound of that," he whispered. "See you Wednesday beautiful."

Hermione sighed when she got into her parent's car.

"Just a bit longer pumpkin, you've waited this long, a few more days won't kill you," William said.

"It's not that Dad. This whole day has been just so surreal," Hermione said. "This morning I was eating breakfast with my classmates, and now I've left for good. It just hit me that I won't be going back. I also cannot believe that I scored higher than Professor Snape _and _got a medal for just doing what I was supposed to do."

Her mum turned around in her seat. "Just wait till you see your gown pumpkin, it's stunning."

That evening, Hermione was sitting on the patio with a cup of tea, looking at pictures when a familiar voice called out to her from the neighbor's fence.

"Hey hag! Long time, no see."

Hermione turned to the voice and smiled. It was her neighbor since the age of seven, Celine Dalton,part-time model and Oxford student.

"Hey there, come on over, I have so much to tell you," Hermione said. Celine hopped over the fence and the two greeted each other with a hug.

"What is this I hear about your wedding Saturday?" Celine asked. "Your parents told me, but I'm still shocked."

"Would you like to see my gown?" Hermione said.

"Of course," Celine said.

The two scurried into the house, hurrying upstairs to Hermione's room.

"Hi Mr. and Missus Granger!" Celine called out as they passed the parlor.

In her room, Celine gushed over the gown.

"I modeled a gown similar to this last fall," she said. "And with your waist, it must look fabulous."

"Celine, you have to come!" Hermione said.

"Your wedding? It will be a wizard and witch wedding right?" Celine asked.

"Yes, a mostly traditional handfasting," Hermione said. "Please say you'll come. Ron and my friends will love you."

_After they pick themselves off the ground when they get a look at you. _

Hermione was sure that the blokes who would be at the wedding had never seen anyone as drop-dead gorgeous as Celine in their entire lives.


	22. Chapter 22 The Big Day

**Blame It On Buckbeak**

Chapter 22

_**June 7**_

_**The Big Day**_

Jessica Granger quietly opened the door to Hermione's room and peeked in. She was sound asleep. She looked back to Molly, Ginny, McGonagall, Lavender and Celine. She winked, put a finger over her mouth and the group tiptoed into her room.

At the silent count of three, they all yelled, "HAPPY WEDDING DAY HERMS!"

The sleeping young woman jumped a foot in the air, hair everywhere, clutching the covers around her nude body. She was about to reach for her wand until she noticed the group standing there. She flopped back down on the bed.

"Bloody hell, you scared me to death," she mumbled.

"You were about to go for you wand, weren't you!" Lav said.

"Herms, how can you be sleeping on a day like this?" Ginny asked.

"Does Ron know you sleep in the nude?" Lavender asked. She had no idea- how many years had she shared a dorm with her?

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes Lav, he knows. And before you ask, yes-he loves it."

"Now pumpkin, that's a little more than we needed to know. Why don't you get up and dressed and join us for breakfast, you have a long day ahead," Jessica said.

"Yes mum," Hermione said with a yawn.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hermione entered the dining room to the group of ladies chatting and laughing over pancakes. Ginny laughed at her "_Back Off I Have A Wand and I Know How To Use It_" t-shirt. Hermione sat down and served herself a small stack. Ginny got up with her plate, sat next to Hermione and gave her a quick hug.

"After today, we'll be sisters!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"

Celine did not know what was going to happen, so Hermione explained it to her.

"It's reallybeautiful.Ron and me will walk together to the stone circle. I will make a small break with tradition by playing and singing Ron a special song. Dumbledore will give a speech and my attendants will light candles representing the four elements. We say vows, eat some cake, drink meade and perform the handfasting. We then say some more vows, exchange rings then Dumbledore will give his final blessing."

"I'm pleased that you are being wed to him as the days of old," McGonagall said. "It makes it so much more special. Your hearts will feel as if they will burst from the magic."

"So Gin, like your dress?" Hermione asked, knowing good and well what the answer would be.

"I almost fainted when I put it on then looked in the mirror," Ginny said.

"Look at the time! We need to get to Hogwarts!" Molly exclaimed.

It was ten a.m; the ceremony would be at noon. They all gathered at the floo with gowns and satchels, William with his tuxedo.

"Gin, Professor, could you please floo with Celine? She's never done it. Lav, my parents? Me and Molly will floo with my gown."

Minutes later, Hermione hopped from the floo to find Celine wide-eyed on the floor of McGonagall's office. Ginny was comforting her. Hermione rushed to her.

"Celine, say something!" Hermione said, shaking her gently.

"I'm going to be sick," she mumbled.

"Not unusual for first time floo," McGonagall said.

Ginny helped Celine to her feet. "You do this often?" she asked.

"I try to avoid it if I can," Hermione said. "I hate the soot in my mouth and hair."

An hour later, Hermione stepped back from the mirror, glad she left her hair down. "Ron loves my hair down. Come to think of it, so do I."

She looked over her attendants: Ginny, maid of honor in a gown similar to hers; Lavender and McGonagall as bridesmaids. All three would play a part in the ceremony. There was a knock at the door; in came William looking handsome in his tuxedo.

"There's someone here most anxious to see the bride," he said and opened the door wide.

There stood Ron in his father's pale blue marriage robe that perfectly matched his eyes. The room was silent as the couple gazed at each other.

"Ron," she whispered.

"Mione," he whispered.

The two embraced and put their foreheads together.

"That is so sweet," Celine said quietly.

"Oh my God, Hermione," was heard behind William from Harry. He too was in a robe similar to Ron's as his best man. Fred and George were also standing with him.

"Come here you," he said and gently hugged Hermione and wiped his eyes.

A clap was heard in the corridor from Mr. Weasley. "Is everyone ready? The attendants will walk out first, then the bride and groom."

The main party gathered at the rear doors of the castle and waited for the clock to chime noon. At the first chime, the doors opened and the attendants walked down a path that led to a stone circle. Ron and Hermione squeezed hands.

"Ready love?" Ron asked.

"Let's do this," Hermione said.

They slid off their slippers and waited for Dumbledore to start the processional. When the clear, strong voice of Dumbledore was heard, they started the walk together.

**We cast the circle of ancient lore, waves upon a timeless shore**

**With no beginning, nor an end, it always knows a foe from friend**

**Mystic stories from legends old, rings of power, forged in gold**

**Circle of life, ring of stones, ****Cycle of creation, birth to bones**

**A ring around the silvry moon, ****We cast you now, this month of June.**

Dumbledore smiled as the two stopped at the circle.

"Hermione wishes to play a special song for Ronald before they start their life's journey together."

She kissed Ron on the cheek and sat down at a piano that was off to the side. She cleared her throat and started.

_**When I lost faith, you believed in me**_

_**When I stumbled, you were right there**_

_**For every act of love you've done**_

_**I owe you one…**_

_**There were hard times, I know we survived**_

_**Just because you stayed by my side**_

_**With all I have, with all I am**_

_**I promise you all my life...**_

_**Whenever the road is too long**_

_**Whenever the wind is too strong**_

_**Wherever this journey may lead to**_

_**I will be there for you**_

_**I will be there for you...**_

_**Through sorrow, on the darkest night**_

_**When there's heartache, Deep down inside**_

_**Just like a prayer, you will be there**_

_**And I promise you all my life…**_

_**Whenever the road is too long**_

_**Whenever the wind is too strong**_

_**Wherever this journey may lead to**_

_**I will be there for you**_

_**I will be there for you...**_

_**I'll always be there, oh yeah**_

_**I'll always be there**_

She smiled shyly at Ron then joined him at his side. Dumbledore spoke again, ushering the two to the center of the circle.

"On behalf of Ronald and Hermione, I would like to thank you all for being here today and the effort you have taken to make this day truly memorable. Ronald and Hermione have decided to follow the ancient tradition of handfasting. This tradition is as old as written language in which the couple will be united by binding their hands together with a cord."

Ginny gave Dumbledore a cord made of Hermione and Ron's wedding attire and laid it on a pedestal beside him.

"We have come together here in celebration of the spiritual union of Ronald and Hermione. The law of life is: Love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

Dumbledore paused to let the words reach everyone's hearts.

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its trials and triumphs. With full understanding of this, Ronald and Hermione have come here today to be joined as one in marriage by this sacred handfasting. The bridal and groom attendants will now light the candles, and present water and salt."

Ginny and McGonagall held lit two candles, and Lav held a bowl of water. Harry and Fred lit two more candles, and George held a bowl of salt.

"We light the white candle, representing the element of the air, symbolizing communication and thought." Ginny lit a white candle.

"We light the blue candle, representing the element of water, symbolizing the cycles of feelings and emotions." McGonagall lit a blue candle.

"We light the red candle, representing the element of fire, symbolizing passion and energy." Harry lit a red candle.

"We light the green candle, representing earth, symbolizing solidarity." Fred lit a green candle.

Lav and George held the water and salt toward Dumbledore. He added some salt to the water.

"Blessings be upon this water and salt, the circle I summon to bind this spiritual birth through air, water, fire and earth."

He then turned to the east, held up his hands and spoke. "Spirits of the east whose element is air, give your blessings to Ronald and Hermione who are about to be handfasted. Grant to their union your gifts of communication, wisdom and understanding."

Turning to the South: "Spirits of the South whose element is fire, give your blessings to Ronald and Hermione who are about to be handfasted. Grant to their union your gifts of vitality, passion and creativity."

Turning to the West: "Spirits of the West whose element is water, give your blessings to Ronald and Hermione who are about to be handfasted. Grant to their union your gifts of love, intuition and friendship."

Turning to the North: "Spirits of the North whose element is earth, give your blessings to Ronald and Hermione who are about to be handfasted. Grant to their union your gifts of stability, strength and abundance."

Now Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione stood center circle. "Now we stand in the center of the circle, where all things meet their opposites; goodness and evil, darkness and light, spirit and matter, that which makes each whole and complete, just as Ronald and Hermione are about to join as one spirit. For the time that we gather here, let this place be free of all outside influence this seventh day of June, a time of the new moon. May this couple no longer face the darkness alone but rather find in each other the strength and light we seek when we turn toward the sun after our own dark times."

He paused while Ginny and Harry set two small cups of honey mead and two small pieces of cake on an altar beside him.

"Now, Ronald and Hermione, is it your intent to be joined now and forever, in this life and the life to follow?"

"It is," the couple answered.

"Will you share each other's laughter and seek joy in life and in each other?"

"Yes," the couple answered.

"Will you share life's burdens between you so that neither is overcome? Will you share each other's dreams and by dreaming together, explore what you might accomplish together?"

"Yes," the couple answered.

"May your lives be filled with sweetness."

He took the cups of mead and handed them to the couple. They gave each other a small sip and handed the cups to the attendants; the same was repeated with the cake. Dumbledore took a small dagger from his belt.

"No relationship is perfect, and from time to time you may cause each other pain? Do you accept this?"

"We do," the couple said.

Ron took the dagger from Dumbledore, and gently pricked Hermione's waiting left palm. Hermione then took the dagger from Ron and pricked his left palm.

"So as you have done, may you never do again; but should you do, seek comfort in each other."

Dumbledore turned to the attendants and picked up the handfasting rope from the altar.

"Now we will pass the cord around the circle, so that each of you can bless it with your good wishes for Ronald and Hermione. Let no one wish them ill or it will return three-fold."

"Before me, Ronald and Hermione have sworn vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to the vows that they each have made."

Dumbledore placed their left hands together and bound them with the cord.

"So witnessed, by blood you are joined and by blood, your union is sealed. These promises you have made by the sun and the moon, by fire and water, by day and night, by land and sea. With these vows you swear, to be full partners, each to the other. Now Ronald will make his vows."

Ron faced Hermione and spoke.

"Today I vow to love you as long as I have breath in my body, and in the life after this. I will be faithful to you, and I promise to love, honor and cherish you. I may not be what you dreamed of, but I will always be the man in love with you. Your happiness will be my waking thought, in gratitude of the gift you have given me, the gift of yourself."

Ron wiped the tears on her cheeks before she took a breath and said her vows.

"This day, I pledge my love to you forever. Body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul, life to life. I give to you everything that I am and ever will be. I swear my unwavering support for you, through whatever comes our way. Your name will be the one I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I shall honor you above all others. I love you with all my heart, soul, and everything I am for eternity."

i>That's some vow! /i> Ginny thought.

"Your bond is blessed, but even so, incomplete. You cannot be at all times together physically." Dumbledore removed the rope. "How then, will you be bound, when this is the case?"

"We will wear rings."

"Because a circle is endless, a ring is the symbol of undying love. The third finger of the left hand was chosen long ago when it was thought to be connected directly to the heart by a vein of love. May I have the rings?"

Ginny and Harry gave him the rings. He held one up then gave it to Ron.

"I give you this ring, a symbol of our unending love when we are apart. With this ring, I thee wed."

He slipped the ring on her finger and a sob erupted from her mum and Celine. He held up the other ring and gave it to Hermione.

"I give you this ring, a symbol of our unending love to wear when we are apart. With this ring, I thee wed."

Now sobs were heard from most of the women present, accompanied by sniffling men.

"So it is done, so mote it be," Dumbledore said softly. He held up his hands and spoke.

"Thank you, guardians of the North, South, East and West, for your blessings and your attendance. We bid you hail and farewell. Now that Ronald and Hermione have consented together to abide in peace and love, have given themselves to each other by their solemn pledges, and declared the same before me, I declare that they are husband and wife and their spirits shall be together forever more. Ronald, you may kiss your bride."

Ronald tipped Hermione's chin up, leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers. At the moment of contact, a warm tingle was felt from both of them from head to foot.

"Neat, huh," Ron whispered.

"We did it," she grinned.

The attendants gathered around them to hug and congratulate them. The newlyweds led the clapping and cheering gathering back to the castle for the party.

* * *

Happy 4th of July to everyone! Also best wishes on July 1st to our neighbors to the north, Canadaon your Canada Day! Sorry about Edmonton, maybe next year! 


	23. Chapter 23 Reception

Blame It On Buckbeak

Chapter 23

Albus and Minerva laughed as they watched a tango line weave its way around the Great Hall, led by Hermione, Celine and the Grangers.

"I've never seen that, I quite enjoy it," Albus said and clapped with the music.

The lively music stopped and was replaced by a slower, romantic tune. Ron wrapped his arms around from Hermione from behind, kissed her neck and twirled her around to face him.

"It's been going on for an hour with no signs of stopping," Ron said as they and other couples danced slowly together.

"It's a great party, but I admit, I can't wait to leave," she whispered.

"Me too," he said.

"I thinkHarry likes your friend," Ron said.

"What? How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Take a look," Ron said and twirled her to Harry's direction.

Harry was looking intently at Celine, who was dancing with Professor Snape.

"Well now, that is a sight," Hermione said.

* * *

Earlier during the reception, Harry brought Celine a glass of champagne.

"Enjoying the reception?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the wedding was beautiful, and all of this is amazing," Celine said.

"I'm Harry," he said.

"Celine Dalton," she said, extending her hand. Instead of shaking it, he kissed it.

"That's what I mean by amazing. Everyone here is so polite, old-world polite," Celine said.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked. "It's wizarding tradition."

"I love it."

"So, how long have you known Hermione?"

"I moved into the house next to hers when I was seven, and we became fast friends," Celine said. "I knew there was something different about her, even at that age. When I saw an owl of all things deliver something to her home all those years ago, while were in her room, she made me do some oath to never tell."

"What do you do for a living?" Harry asked.

"I just finished my first year at Oxford, and I do some modeling part time," Celine said.

_Smart and beautiful_! Harry thought.

"Wow! What do you model?" Harry asked.

As she was about to answer, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

"Madame, would you honor me with a dance?" Professor Snape asked politely.

Harry inwardly shuddered when he realized that Snape was being charming. To his further chagrin, Snape had apparently said something funny, because Celine laughed.

* * *

"Let's go to him," Hermione said.

They joined Harry, who was gulping his glass of champagne.

"That gorgeous woman is laughing and dancing in that git's arms!" Harry hissed.

"Umm Harry, maybe you should lay off the champagne for a bit," Hermione offered diplomatically.

The dance ended with Snape kissing her hand and bowing, thanking her for being such a lovely dance partner. Celine joined the three fanning herself.

"Goodness, what a voice! And you had himas a teacher for seven years?" Celine said. "How did you ever get through class?"

Hermione snorted softly, then the three laughed.

"Snape is a long story, definitely not one to be told this day," Ron said.

"Celine was telling me that she goes to Oxford _and_ models," Harry said.

"Wow! What do you model?" Ron asked, the same as Harry.

"Yes Celine, tell them what you model," Hermione said sweetly.

"Swim wear and lingerie," Celine said matter-of-factly.

Harry started coughing suddenly.

"Ron, let's see to some of the wedding gifts," Hermione said giggling. "There's one in particular I want you to see."

At the table piled with wedding gifts, Hermione flicked her wand and called out, "Accio Ron's new broom!"

A wrapped package flew into the Great Hall into Hermione's arms.

"For you love," Hermione said and put the package in his arms. He cautiously opened the paper, gasped and looked wide-eye at Hermione.

"A F-Firebolt?" he squeaked. "It has my name on it! I don't know what to say!"

"The look on your face is enough," Hermione said and hugged him.

Now Ron was worried that his gift for her would pale in comparison. He went to his mum, who handed him a rectangular package wrapped in maroon and gold paper.

"For you love," Ron said.

Hermione smiled and opened the package. She gasped at the book she saw- one that resembled Hogwarts, A History- but instead was titled, Ron and Hermione, A History. She sat down and lovingly opened the book. Ron sat next to her. On the first page, a Gryffindor emblem with 1991-1998 was featured. The second page, a table of contents listed episodes from their lives. The third and fourth pages were a biography of the couple. She turned back to the table of contents and noticed that the last several chapters were numbered, but not titled. She looked at Ron in question.

"Our future chapters," Ron said.

She flipped to the back of the book, and sure enough, there were blank pages. She wanted to cry at the thoughtfulness of the gift. He must have put so much care into the gift.

"Ron, I have no words," Hermione said softly.

"That's a first," he gently teased and they melted into a kiss.

"But I just thought of another song for you!" she said and jumped up, rushing to the piano. She played the first few chords and started singing:

i>When I was a little girl, I had a rag doll  
Only doll I've ever owned  
Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But only now my love has grown

And it gets stronger, in every way  
And it gets deeper, let me say  
And it gets higher, day by day

And do I love you my oh my, Yeh river deep mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry, Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby

When you were a young boy, Did you have a puppy  
That always followed you around  
Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
No I'll never let you down

Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows  
And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows  
And it gets sweeter baby, as it grows

And do I love you my oh my, Yeh river deep, mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry, Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby

I love you baby like a flower loves the spring  
And I love you baby just like Tina loves to sing  
And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet  
And I love you baby, river deep mountain high  
Oh yeah you've gotta believe me  
River Deep, Mountain High

Do I love you my oh my, oh baby  
River deep, mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby /i>

By the end of the song, Hermione was on her feet playing and singing; the reception guests were clapping along with her. She ended the song with a flourish, the Great Hall erupting in applause.

"That was some song," Harry said to Ron. "And she sung it all for you."

"She doesn't do anything halfway does she?" Ron said in admiration.

"You are one lucky bloke, mate," Harry said, clapping him on the back.

At four p.m., the newlyweds announced that they were leaving. They changed into travel clothes and assured her mum, "Yes mum, I'll let you know when we get there, port keys are perfectly safe."

"Hawaii awaits!" Hermione declared.

"About time!" Celine called out with a wink. "I've had photo shoots there, it is beautiful," Celine told Harry.

Everyone waved, clapped and hooted as the newlyweds made their way to the Great Hall doors.

"Herms, wait!" Ginny called out.

Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes and turned around. All the students at the reception gathered in a group behind Ginny.

"DONT-MAKE-ME-EAT-THE-BUNNIES!" they all sang.

"For pete's sake," Hermione said, supressing a grin. "Let's go love," and the two finally left.

"I've never seen them happier," Harry said.

"You would be too if you were going to be shagged senseless all week," Ginny quipped.

"Gin, don't you have some traffic to play in _somewhere_?" Harry asked.

"It will be your turn one day," Celine said, patting his shoulder. "If you will excuse me, I promised to help Mrs. Granger," she said and strolled away.

Ginny, Draco, Fred and George went to Harry. "She's a knock-out, isn't she?" George said.

"She sure is," Harry said.

"Harry, do you like her?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged.

"You know Potter, people often meet their future spouses at weddings," Draco drawled and winked at Ginny.

"She's gorgeous and smart, what would she see in me?" Harry asked. "I think I need another drink."

"Harry Potter, no you don't," Ginny stated, took his glass away and put her hands on his arms. "Do you remember what we told Ron? About going for it with Herms?"

Harry nodded.

"Ron did go for it; they fell in love and had the most beautiful wedding I've ever seen or will ever see. You won't know anything unless you try," Ginny said.

"You don't have to try and sweep her off her feet today mate," George said. "Just a lunch or something."

"Potter, you went up against a dragon, surely a woman-" Draco started.

Harry held up a hand. "Alright already. I'm going."

He cleared his throat, straightened out his robes and walked to Celine with as much confidence as he could muster. Celine was helping Molly and Mrs. Granger with leftover wedding cake and gifts to take back to the Granger home. Ron and Hermione would be staying there until the lease for their flat in Hogsmeade was finalized.

"Can I help? Looks like a lot of stuff," Harry said.

"Harry, of course, you're a dear for asking. We're shrinking everything except for the gown and cake, and will be sending it through the floo to the Granger home in groups," Molly said.

Celine watched in fascination as the small mountain of gifts was transformed into a quarter of its original size. She watched in silence as house elves scurried about cleaning the Great Hall.

"I have to get back through the fireplace, don't I?" Celine asked, looking at the floo anxiously.

"It's fairly safe," Harry said.

"That's what Hermione said, because we used it to get here; but it startled me something awful and I thought my stomach was turned inside out," Celine said.

"I'll go with you this time," Harry said. "No worries."

"Where is Ginny? Silly girl should be helping," Molly said.

"I'll fetch her," Arthur said.

After Hermione and Ron left, Draco and Ginny left the Great Hall to take a stroll hand-in-hand through the gardens and gazebos just outside the rear doors of the castle.

"I have to admit, that was a beautiful wedding," Draco said. They took seat on a bench under the gazebo.

He picked a rose and gave it to her. "Weddings seem to make people feel romantic. Like your speech to Potter earlier? About going for it?" he asked. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course," Ginny said. "The things you really want in life aren't going to just fall in your lap, no matter how much or how little money you have."

"I agree," Draco said and took a deep breath and decided to go for it. "I know you have a year left of Hogwarts, and I'm starting my job at the Ministry, but I still want to see you."

"You do?" she asked.

"At this point, I have no choice in the matter," Draco said.

Ginny looked at him curiously. "No choice?"

"I'm smitten with you, Ginny Weasley, no two ways about it," Draco said.

"Wow, you do feel romantic," Ginny said softly.

Draco ran his thumb along her jawline and drew her closer. "As much as I enjoy the image of you falling into my lap, it is my intention to be exclusively yours and continue to woo you, if you'll have me."

"Draco, you will be out there in the world, in the ministry and could have as many women as you want. Why me?"

Draco answered her with a kiss and whispered, "I want you."

"Well, when you put it like that," Ginny said and returned his kiss.

Ginny grinned when Draco pulled her in his lap and they were aware of nothing outside the gazebo. Things got heated through the whispers, kisses, caresses and when he moved his kisses to her neck they heard a loud "GINERVA WEASLEY!"

The couple jumped at the angry voice of Arthur Weasley and they slowly turned to him. Ginny gasped and Draco swallowed hard. Ginny had never in her life seen her father so livid. Minutes later, the few guests remaining were alarmed to see Ginny rushing into the Great Hall wiping tears off her face. Behind her was her furious father, wand in hand; Draco was hurrying behind trying to talk to him.

"Ginny, what has happened?" Molly said as Ginny rushed into Molly's arms.

"Dad threatened to banish Draco and send me to Beauxbatons!" Ginny wailed.

Harry snorted softly and handed Ginny a kerchief.

"There-there, it's alright," Molly said and patted her back. "Arthur, put that wand away this instant! Just how much champagne have you had?"

"I caught these two in the garden, about to do Merlin knows what," Arthur sputtered, pointing to Ginny and Draco.

"No we weren't! We were just kissing!" Ginny protested.

"Kissing? Then what was he doing to your neck?" Arthur said. Ginny blushed as red as her hair.

"Arthur, that is quite enough, you are humiliating your daughter," Molly said. "Courting couples do kiss, Arthur."

"Courting!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yes dear, _courting," _Molly said.

"You knew? How long has this been going on? With Malfoy? I won't have it," Arthur said.

Ginny burst out in tears again.

"The attraction was obvious at Christmas," Molly said.

"You knew?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I did," Molly said.

"Can I speak?" was heard from behind them from Draco. "Please Mr. Weasley, my intentions are honorable toward your daughter and she has done nothing to make you think less of her. I want to be with her, if she will have me."

"Come on, let's get this finished," Harry quietly told Celine.

The two took an armload of gifts and floo-ed to the Grangers.


	24. Chapter 24 The Honeymoon

**Blame It On Buckbeak**

**Chapter 24**

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron arrived in Hawaii. A witch from the American Ministry of Magic greeted them with an "aloha," placed a lei around their necks and briefed them on their stay.

"Things work differently in America, especially here on the islands. You are requested to restrict magic to the privacy of your hotel room as much as possible, but don't worry if you are seen performing inadvertent magic," the witch said warmly. "A muggle who sees it will most likely just shrug and go about their business. Feel free to consult the American Ministry of Magic should you have any concerns or suggestions and have a wonderful honeymoon."

They were given a map, converted their money and called for a taxi. Ten minutes later, the taxi pulled in front of the hotel that consisted of a series of cottages on the beach.

"Wow! Right on the beach!" Ron exclaimed.

"Remind me to thank mum and Dad when we get back," Hermione said.

They checked in for their stay, were given a key and told about a luau that night.

"You don't plan on going to that, do you?" Ron asked as they walked to their cottage.

"No, I don't plan on leaving the bed, much less the room," Hermione said. "I've wanted you all day, and I finally get you to myself."

Ron indeed felt like a very lucky man. They barely made it through the door before they fell upon each other, arms and clothes tangling in a mad rush to remove each other's clothes. In the shower, they moaned as their slick bodies slid against each other through their whispers and kisses.

"I need you now," he gasped.

"I'm all yours," she replied.

In a way they had never done, inspired by the passion of the day, Ron lifted her up against the wall to take her right there. Hermione yelped in delight and wrapped her legs around his hips. Both knowing that romance would be later, they surrendered to the lust of the moment. Her head went back when he thrust into her fast and deep.

"Yes husband," she whispered. "Take me."

He held her up by her buttocks and pumped in and out of her fast and hard, the sound of their bodies slapping together against the running water, enhancing the moment. Ron was grunting and moaning, Hermione crying out and urging him on as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Feels so good," he cried and threw his head back, bringing her hips down forcefully to meet his. The eroticism was overwhelming, and she shrieked in pleasure when her orgasm peaked.

"I'm coming!" he gasped and pumped faster then "YesMioneyes, I(thrust)-love(thrust)-you(thrust)" he cried and moaned loudly when his release peaked. He rode it out, shuddering and giving a few smoother thrusts and kisses on her neck and breasts.

He gently stood her on her feet and kissed the top of her head. "Come, the bed waits," she said, took his hand and led him to the bed. The wedding, port key lag and overall lazy satisfaction led the two to fall into a contented slumber.

* * *

Hermione woke up first, gazing at Ron still fast asleep. She rose from the bed and used the loo. The clock indicated 2:14 a.m. She saw Ron sleeping on his stomach, hugging a pillow and she thought he never looked more precious. Her mind went back to the fast and furious coupling in the shower. Ron had never been like that, and she loved it. She went to the bay window across the room and opened it, amazed at the sight before her. She had never seen the moon so big, and marveled at its reflection on the ocean and how the sand sparkled when hit by moonlight. She loved the sound of the water hitting the shore, and closed her eyes as the warm, soft breeze caressed her nude body. 

"That's quite a view," she heard softly from the bed.

"I know, isn't it stunning? Look at how the moonlight hits the water, and-"

She heard the bed creak and felt warm, strong arms embrace her from behind; his erection was pressing into her back.

"I wasn't talking about the view out there," Ron purred. He swept her into his arms and kissed her on the way back to the bed. "I want to make love this time."

Ron woke as the sun was rising over the ocean. Hermione had a leg and arm slung over him and was snoring softly. She mumbled something in her sleep. He gently slid out from under her limbs, stood up and stretched. He looked down at her and heard her stomach growl loudly as she slept.

_Poor thing's probably starving!_ he thought. _Now what to eat_?

As if someone was answering his question, a light started blinking from the telephone. He had seen Hermione use a phone, so he answered it with a soft, "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Weasley? This is the front desk," a voice asked from the other end.

"Yes it is."

"You have a message sir, from a Mrs. Granger from England. I was also wondering if you care for room service this morning?"

"Breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Yes sir," the voice replied.

"Who is that?" he heard sleepily from Hermione.

"The front desk I think," Ron answered. "They are wondering about room service."

"Can we call you back in a minute?" Ron asked.

"Certainly, just dial zero on the phone, good morning."

"They said they have a message from Mrs. Granger from England," Ron said.

Hermione slapped her forehead. "I completely forgot to call mum and let her know we got here okay."

"Well, we were a little preoccupied," Ron said.

"I'm starving," Hermione said. "Just let me call mum first then breakfast."

Hermione went through the process of placing a call to Britain.

"Hey mum! Yes, we got here fine."

There was talk from other end.

"Yes, this place is beautiful. It's a cottage on the beach."

More talk and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes mum, just leave the stuff as it is, we will open the rest when we get back home."

Hermione smiled as she listened.

"Okay mum, I love you too, bye."

She dialed zero and enquired about breakfast. She listened for a moment, opened a drawer below the phone and held up a menu for Ron to see.

"We will take two supreme breakfast platters," Hermione said. "Yes, charge it the room, thank you."

She hung up the phone. "It should be here in ten minutes."

They dressed in the complimentary hotel robes and flipped through the channels on the television.

"Whoa! What is that?" Ron called out and went to the window. He saw a man riding the waves on a surfboard.

"That dear, is surfing," Hermione said.

"He's riding on the water!" he said. "And he's not using magic?"

Hermione laughed. "No love, no magic, just a sense of balance and a surfboard."

On the sidewalk approaching their cottage, a woman waved to them as she pushed a rolling tray. Ron opened to the door to let her in.

"Two supreme breakfast platters, cottage eight?" the woman asked. "Enjoying your stay so far?" she asked removing the platter covers and placing the trays on the table by the window.

"Housekeeping will pop in around ten to freshen the room," the woman said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No thank you Madame, we're fine," Hermione said and gave her a generous tip.

"Well then, enjoy the rest of your stay," she said.

"This looks good," Hermione said and sat down to eat. A platter of pancakes, eggs, bacon, potatoes and fruit made her mouth water.

"So what shall we do today?" Hermione asked.

_

* * *

__Meanwhile, back in Britain…_

An hour after the reception, Harry and Molly had finally gotten the last of the "wedding loot" as he called it, back to the Granger's home.

"I need to let my parents know I'm home," Celine said. "Thanks for today, everything was lovely."

"Let me escort you to your home, I insist," Harry added.

Molly and the Grangers smirked and left the room.

"Sure Mr. Potter, let's make the long trek to my home, next door," Celine teased.

When the door closed, Molly turned to the Grangers. "I need to get home as well, there is a misunderstanding to sort out."

"I take it that Arthur had no idea about Ginny?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No, and he's quite angry," Molly said. "But Draco sincerely cares for Ginny, and she's clearly fond of him, so whatever is going to happen can't be stopped. She will be of age in August, so there's not much we can do."

"Take some cake with you, good luck," Mr. Granger said.

"And thank you for today," Mrs. Granger said.

Next door, at the front step, Celine again thanked Harry for a delightful day.

Harry called upon all of his Gryffindor courage and decided to follow his own advice of going for it, despite how inadequate he felt around this beautiful young woman.

"Miss Dalton, may I call upon you again in the future? For coffee or lunch?"

"Well, when you ask like that, how can I refuse?" Celine replied. "Most of the time, it's just an 'I'll call you," she said with a laugh. "I'm free Tuesday."

"Tuesday it is then, until then, take care," Harry said with a small bow and made his way back to the Grangers.

He pumped his fist in the air. _YES!_

* * *

Back in Hawaii, Hermione was trying to convince Ron that bathing suits were acceptable attire for the beach. 

"I won't have you on display for all and sundry to ogle at!" Ron exclaimed.

"All and sundry?" Hermione giggled, walked to the window and opened it. "Ron love, take a look at what everyone is wearing."

Ten minutes later, the two were walking along the beach, looking at the surfers, people tossing around a football and kids playing with a frisbee in the surf. At first, Ron was uncomfortable with how little of Hermione's body was covered in her bikini. As they walked, he realized that most of the people on the beach were dressed similarly, and with pride thought that none these women held a candle to his Hermione. When he noticed that other men, _that were with their women_, were taking second and third glances at Hermione, he walked a little taller letting these ogling blokes know that this beautiful creature was _his!_

Hermione, of course, was oblivious to the attention. Ron was looking at some surfers, listening to her chatter about dinner plans, some seashells she found and was about to expound on the healing properties of seawater when he heard a thump and felt Hermione bump against him. He looked at her rubbing her head and saw a brown leather, oblong-shaped _something_ on the ground at their feet. He bent over and picked it up.

"I'm so sorry, my idiot friend can't catch," a man said, jogging to the couple.

"Are you hurt?" he asked looking at Hermione.

"It smarts, but I'm fine," Hermione said. Ron gave the man back the football.

"Wow, you're a long way from home. England huh? Cool. Well, enjoy Hawaii!" the man said and jogged back to his friends.

The two continued their stroll along the beach, both of them wishing they could use their wands. They had to dodge another football, Frisbees and streams of water from a water gun fight.

"Look! Sno-cones, let's get one!" Hermione called out. "We had them last summer in St. Bart's, I loved them."

At the truck, Hermione ordered a pina colada flavor and Ron ordered a strawberry. He took a bite and looked at the treat, impressed.

* * *

After dinner and another round of love-making, the couple lay on the bed looking at the Ron and Hermione, A History book. 

"Ron, I never even knew you had some of these photographs," she said.

"Did you take them? They are great."

"Most of them, but I had help," Ron said.

"Like this one, you took a picture of me asleep?" Hermione asked.

She pointed to a picture of her, one of her sprawled face down, hugging a pillow. Her hair was fanned out, the sheet demurely covering her nude body, just showing her nude back.

"According to a photography book I read," Ron said, causing Hermione to nod in approval, "it's the best time to photograph people, when they are most relaxed, unguarded. You look beautiful, even in sleep."

"What about this one?" she asked, looking at a picture of her in the library.

She had her left cheek propped on her hand, was rubbing a quill along her bottom lip, staring across the room lost in thought.

"Colin said you didn't even notice the snap of the camera," Ron said.

They smiled and laughed at more pictures: the two at Halloween, the photo at Christmas when cat-Hermione had hawk-Draco in her mouth.

"How do we explain that one to the kids?" she quipped.

The last four photos were of the two shortly after leaving, Hermione receiving her Order of Merlin, shaking Dumbledore's hand as she took her scroll and of Ron shaking Dumbledore's hand as he took his scroll.

"I've been so wrapped up with you here, happily so, that I have been forgetting to take pictures," Ron said, taking a camera out of his bag.

He took pictures of the cottage, Hermione in her bathing suit, lying in bed and even some of her eating that made her laugh.

"You eat with so much entertaining enthusiasm; I'd also like to take a nice picture of you reading by the window, but the only thing I've seen you read so far is the room service menu," Ron said.

"I don't plan on pulling the bookworm act here. I will be getting plenty of stuff to read when I get back," Hermione said.

The next day the two explored the small town down the street from the hotel. To Ron's delight, many stores rented surfboards. He gleefully rented one and asked Hermione if she would be trying. She snorted and they left the store with her rented chair, umbrella and small stack of magazines.

"Ron, I can barely fly on a broom, can you see me on one of those? I'll drown for sure," Hermione said.

She settled on the beach with her chair, umbrella and reading material and watched Ron try to surf. He had persistence if nothing else. Ron was so wrapped up in surfing that he forgot lunch, and Hermione had no intention to stop his good time so she went to lunch in the hotel restaurant. The rest of the day Ron surfed, and at sundown he finally quit.

"I'm starving," he said as he wiped himself with a towel.

"You must be; you didn't stop all day, even to eat," Hermione said.

"You should have said something," Ron said. "It was naughty of me to leave you alone all day."

"It's fine," Hermione said. "You seem to be alright at surfing."

"It's wicked fun," Ron said. "But tomorrow, we spend the day together."

The next morning, Ron ordered breakfast and waited for Hermione to wake up, looking at the surfboard against the wall longingly. The breakfast arrived and Ron softly shut the door. He prepared the table and waited. Soon, Hermione's nose twitched and she slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched, the sheets falling away from her tanned, smooth nude body. Seeing the look on Ron's face, and feeling a bit aroused, Hermione beckoned him to the bed.

"Can breakfast wait a bit?" she asked.

Ron knew the look in her eyes and without hesitation went to the bed to do his happy duty. He knelt at the end and pulled her to the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over the edge. Her bum hung over the edge a bit; he took hold and slid in. They both remembered this position from last year. He leaned over and kissed all over her body, whispering sweet nothings as he thrust and withdrew. When he massaged her clit with his thumb as he thrust, her back arched and she cried out. By her motions, the way she looked at him and they way she cried out to him he felt very much like a man as he looked down to her. He took hold of her hips and thrust hard and slow, driving deeper in a way he had never done.

"Don't stop," she gasped.

"You like this, don't you?" he whispered and gave a harder thrust.

His answer was a loud moan and the sight of her touching her own breasts. That was too much for Ron who let go of her hips and massaged her breasts. She wrapped her legs around him and sat up.

"_Ron this is so hot_," she murmured.

He answered by kissing her neck and caressing the rest of her. Hermione's head was back and her eyes were closed as she moved her hips with his. Soon their moans mingled and they cried out together as they reached their peak. Breakfast was forgotten.

That day they shopped, took a hike in a jungle and swam in the ocean. They went to a luau that night at a hotel down the street and clapped along with the music and dancing and ate the ton of food that accompanied the party. Hermione left with a grass skirt as a souvenir.

The remaining days were spent surfing, more shopping and exploring and of course, more lovemaking. It was so perfect that Ron declared "if quidditch doesn't work out, we can come back here to live."

The last night, Ron surprised Hermione with a new cocktail dress and told her to get ready for a surprise. When a taxi arrived, he blindfolded her and they took a ten minute taxi ride. When they stopped, Ron took the blindfold off with a "tada!"

"It's a boat," Hermione said.

"Partly- it's a dinner cruise," Ron said.

"Ron, this is brilliant!" she said and hugged him.

"I wanted to make up for neglecting you with all the surfing," Ron said.

"Ron, I don't feel neglected, not one bit," she said softly, kissing his earlobe.

"Careful, you keep that up and we'll have to go back to the hotel; the fee for this is nonrefundable," Ron joked, gesturing to the boat.

On board, they had champagne, strolled around the deck admiring the coastline and danced. A string quartet played music as they ate in the main cabin with eight other couples.

As Ron cut his steak, Hermione asked, "Ron, how did you come up with the idea for a dinner cruise? It's lovely."

"I credit your dad. He called this afternoon while you were shopping and said that your mum loved it when they came here," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I do love it-all of it, and we will definitely have to return one day," Hermione said. "You can teach our future kids how to surf," she quipped.


	25. Chapter 25 Back To Britain

**Blame It On Buckbeak**

**Chapter 25**

The next morning, the couple reluctantly checked out of the hotel and took a taxi back to the American Ministry of Magic building. They had a nine a.m. port key time.

"Britain awaits," Ron said sadly.

"We can always come back, love," Hermione said.

"Weasel, party of two?" a wizard in floral shorts called out curiously. As the couple took their place, then man said, "I hope you enjoyed your stay, please come back and see us, Aloha!" he said and held a seashell out for them to take.

Ten minutes and three port keys later, they found themselves back at the British Ministry of Magic international port key point. As they walked to the nearest floo, the milling wizards and witches looked curiously at the tanned, strangely dressed couple. They both wore brightly-colored tropical floral pattern shirts, loose pants and sandals.

"My parents should still be at work, so we will have a little more time to ourselves," Hermione said. "Granger home, Northhampton," she clearly stated when she stepped into the floo.

They arrived in the Granger den to find their wedding gifts and stacks of post waiting for them, along with Ron's new Firebolt propped against the fireplace. They lost track of time and before they knew it, the sound of keys in the front door surprised them.

"Mum, in here!" Hermione called out.

"Well pumpkin, how was Hawaii?" William asked and engulfed his daughter in a hug. Jessica did the same. Ron shook their hands.

"Mum, it was fabulous," Hermione gushed.

"Come and tell me all about it over tea," Jessica said and led her daughter from the den.

"You two look tanned and happy," William said to Ron. "Did you enjoy the trip? I see you got to the gifts."

"Mione was right, it was fabulous," Ron said. Laughs were heard from the kitchen.

"The first thing you need to learn about marriage is this: when married women get together and laughing is involved, it is most certainly about their husbands," William said.

"I heard that, Will," Jessica called out. Hermione mumbled something and the two laughed again.

"This came two days ago," William said, handing a letter to Ron.

"Hey, it's the lease to our flat! We can move in any time," Ron said.

"Take your time, you can stay here as long as you need," William offered.

A part of him wanted to keep his only child as close as possible for as long as possible.

"Now Will, I'm sure that the newlyweds want some privacy," Jessica said teasingly.

Ron and William blushed as red as Ron's hair.

"Oh please, Will and I shagged like rabbits that first month," Jessica said.

"Mum!" Hermione said horrified.

_So that's where Mione gets it from! _Ron thought.

"Too much information!" Hermione exclaimed.

* * *

That night, they paid a visit to the Burrow and regaled the Weasleys with their tale from Hawaii. Ginny was unusually quiet. Something was wrong and Hermione knew it. After dinner, Ginny went outside followed by Hermione.

Ron stayed and told his brothers about surfing.

"Gin, you've hardly said a word tonight," Hermione said.

"Dad and me had a falling out," Ginny said looking at the starry sky.

"Oh Gin, what happened?" Hermione said gently. "Is that why he's not home?

"Yes, he says he has extra cases and has to work late," Ginny said.

She conjured a blanket from a leaf and the two sat by the edge of the woods, Hermione not saying a word as she let Ginny tell her tale.

"Shortly after you two left the reception, Draco and me went for a walk around the gardens; you know, the ones by the back doors of Hogwarts? We ended up sitting and talking under the gazebos and started kissing. We were interrupted by Dad who threatened to banish Draco and send me to Beauxbatons," she sniffed and tried not to cry. "What have we done that's so wrong?"

Hermione's lips twitched as she tried not to smile. "Gin, you know he would never do that, and you've done nothing wrong."

"Herms, he was so mad; he's still mad," Gin said. "Herms, I'm sorry about telling you my sad tale after hearing your happy tale."

"We are sisters now, it's my job," Hermione said and hugged her. "So what's the situation now?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Me, Mum and Dad are having dinner at Malfoy Manor tomorrow night to talk about our relationship. I can't wait to go back to school to get out this house."

"When we get moved into our flat, you are welcome to stay there as long as you need," Hermione said. "There's no point in being unhappy all summer."

Ginny's face lit up. "Really? Herms, that's great, thank you."

Molly was using an amplification charm and overheard the two talking. She shook her head sadly. She wanted Ginny to stay home for the summer. Her last child and only daughter was possibly spending her last summer at home; she couldn't fault Hermione for the offer, she only had Ginny's best interest at heart. Hermione was right about one thing; there was no point in being unhappy all summer. Hopefully the dinner at Malfoy Manor would set things right.

"Come on, mum made cake," Ginny said and got up and the two went back to the house.

After cake, Hermione told them that they would start the move to their flat in Hogsmeade the next morning, and everyone was welcome at the Granger home to help them pack. The Grangers were giving the newlyweds furniture to help them start out. She was taking the contents of her bedroom, a sofa and chair from the den, the piano from the parlor, and an old dining room set in the basement.

"I think it's neat that you're living there," Ginny said.

"It made sense. Ron's team is in Scotland, and Hogsmeade is the nearest magical community," Hermione said. "St. Mungo's is just a floo away."

* * *

The next morning Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and Molly arrived at the Granger home via the floo in the den to help with the move. The Grangers had already left for work, and the sound of Ron's low soft laugh was heard. The group followed his laugh down the hall to the parlor door to see Hermione straddling Ron on a sofa, the two kissing and fondling each other, oblivious to the visitors. Harry cleared his throat. The amorous couple jumped in surprise and Hermione tumbled to the floor.

"Should we come back later?" Harry sputtered through his laughs.

Hermione jumped up, straightened out her clothes and ran her hands through her hair. Ron stood up, turned away and quickly zipped his pants, causing his brothers to snort.

"Enjoy the show?" she quipped to Harry as she walked out of the parlor.

"Welcome back, mate," Harry said to Ron and shook his hand. "What's this I hear about surfing?"

The women were in the basement discussing the dining room set consisting of a table and four chairs. Inevitably, Ginny started in on Hermione about Ron. Hermione didn't mind, poor Ginny needed a good laugh and if Hermione could be the source of Ginny's amusement, so be it. Molly fondly fussed at Ginny's naughty remarks. Bill and Ron were now the only of her sons married, and she was proud of them and the love they had. The fact that it was Hermione loving her son made it all the better.

"Oh Molly, nothing can compare to what my mum said right after we got back," Hermione said. "She oh-so-casually declared that she and dad shagged like rabbits their first month, right there in front of Ron no less. I was horrified."

"What was Ron's reaction?" Ginny asked.

"He couldn't look at mum the rest of the night," Hermione said then started laughing. "When we went to bed, he cast a triple layer silencing spell on my room. He said that he didn't want to hear if my parents got inspired to recreate their rabbit days."

Now all three women laughed.

"You're laughing about me, aren't you?" Ron called out from the top of the basement stairs.

"You best get accustomed to it dear," Molly said to Ron.

With seven wizards and witches present, moving didn't take very long. The Grangers arrived home from work to find the group finishing the move.

"Hi mum, hi dad!" Hermione called out from upstairs.

"Harry, the blue one" was heard from Hermione. Then "Ron, be careful with that!"

"Hermione?" Celine called out from downstairs. _Harry's here? s_he thought with a smile.

Hermione bounded down the stairs, hugging Celine in greeting.

"You look great," Celine said, appraising her.

"Are you free tonight? We should have our stuff settled at the new flat, you can see the pictures," Hermione said.

"As much as I would like to, I have a shoot tomorrow in France, the flight leaves tonight," Celine said.

"Hi Celine," was heard from behind them from Harry.

"Hi Harry," Celine said shyly.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two. _What's going on?_

"I really enjoyed lunch, I hope we can do it again," Celine said to Harry.

Hermione looked in surprise at Harry. _I guess he went for it! Good for him!_

"Pumpkin, did you want this bookshelf as well?" her mum called from the basement.

* * *

That night, the Grangers stood in Ron and Hermione's flat.

"Hmm. Not too big, but not too small," Jessica said. "Cozy."

"And you have an amazing view of the castle in the distance," William said.

They looked at their daughter and son-in-law. This was it- they would be officially letting her go.

"When will you visit?" Jessica asked.

"We will really try on the weekends," Hermione said. "Ron's matches are usually before noon and I won't know my schedule until I start at St. Mungo's."

William stepped forward and put his hand on Ron's shoulders. "Take care of our pumpkin, it's your job now."

Jessica wiped her eyes.

"Come on, I'll see you home," Hermione said softly and gestured to the floo.

Minutes later in the Granger den, William and Jessica gave their daughter lingering hugs then she disappeared with a smile and wave. Jessica burst out in tears and was consoled by William.

"We knew this day would come, Jess. Our baby's all grown up."


	26. Chapter 26 Prelude

**Blame It On Buckbeak**

**Chapter 26**

Hermione started healer training July 1st; Ron started with his quidditch team a week later. She found the study and accompanying practical work challenging, but loved every minute of it. Ron couldn't get over how she was willingly walking into five more years of study. He was proud of her nonetheless; in five years, he was sure she would be the best healer at St. Mungo's. She was happy with what she was doing, and it warmed Ron's heart when she talked enthusiastically about her goings-on during the day.

On the flip side, Hermione loved to hear about Ron's days. As much as she loved what she was doing, hearing about his days was a nice change of pace. She loved hearing about the quirky personalities of the quidditch players, and even more quirky wives. She laughed when Ron told her about frantic fans, the crazy questions reporters asked, and gasped in mock horror over his practice and strength training schedule.

They developed a comfortable routine over the months. Hermione made it to as many of Ron's practices and games as she could. Ron appreciated her support, and in return escorted her home from St. Mungo's almost every day he didn't have late games or practices, surprised her for lunch when he could, and cooked dinner when she had late shifts.

_And just what kind of Magic did Dumbledore perform at our wedding? _Hermione thought after a particularly thorough ravishing by Ron. Not that she complaining, but the sex just seemed to get better and better every time. He also helped her study and let her practice medical techniques on him.

"Thanks for doing this love, I hate working with cadavers," she stated matter-of-factly one night she was waving her medi-wand over him.

"No problem," Ron shuddered.

They never left the flat without a kiss and telling each other "I love you."

* * *

Over the summer, Arthur and Ginny finally came to an understanding. The relationship between Ginny and Draco was going to happen whether he liked it or not, that much was obvious when he saw Draco and Ginny gaze at each other as soon as they walked in the door. The dinner at Malfoy Manor opened his eyes. It wasn't at all what he expected. Without Lucius, Narcissa and Draco seemed like any other mother and son. She was proud of her son who had not turned out like his father and was becoming the man she always hoped he would be.

"That perhaps, is what your daughter sees in my son," Narcissa said.

Narcissa, diplomatic as ever, pointed out that she had no objection to Ginerva, so why should Arthur object to Draco?

"Ginerva dear, why don't you help your father understand why Draco holds your affection?" Narcissa asked kindly. "Then Draco will tell Mr. Weasley why Ginerva holds his affection."

Narcissa regarded Ginny as she spoke. She was a good match for her son. In the past, the letters from Draco about Ginny led her to believe that Draco had finally met his match. She was a pretty young woman, intelligent and had a sharp wit similar to Draco's. Ginny's expressive eyes softened when she looked at Draco. Narcissa was pleased that Draco was happy. All mothers wanted their children to be happy. At the end of the evening, Arthur consented to Draco courting Ginny. As thrilled as the two were, Ginny couldn't help but feel that her father was disappointed in some way with her. The tension was too much for Ginny, so she took Hermione's offer to stay with them. Her stress from summer faded as she basked in the residual love that radiated from Ron and Hermione. The affection and humor of the two was infectious, evident even to Draco when he visited the Weasley flat.

Before the start of term, Ron and Hermione took Ginny to Diagon Alley for her supplies. Ginny didn't want anything from her dad. Hermione had already given Ginny most of her seventh year things; so much didn't have to be bought. She stopped in **_Lady Sophie's_** to see Molly. For her part, Molly could not stand to be in the Burrow alone. All the children were gone, Arthur left before dawn and came back at night and Molly was desperate to fill her time doing something useful. She owled Marie inquiring about the seamstress position, and Marie immediately and gratefully took her on. Molly was not only an expert seamstress; she had a knack for knowing what looked good and not so good on people and was extremely discrete and tactful when dealing with any kind of customer. Molly was also proud of the money she was making and was finally able to buy the little things she wanted that helped to soothe the ache in her heart about her daughter. When Ginny showed her mum her Head Girl badge, it was hard to tell who was prouder of her: Molly or Hermione.

"Who's Head Boy?" Hermione asked.

"Daniel Summerby," Ginny answered.

"The Hufflepuff seeker?" Ron asked. "I thought for sure it would be Creevey."

* * *

The morning of September 2, 1998 all the healer-trainees at St. Mungo's were urged to hurry to the Trauma wards. In the main ward, the senior trauma healer, Pierre Fontaine, looked to the eager group in concern. He had a hard decision to make; some would not make it back. It would be best to just get it over with and leave it in the hands of whatever deity happened to be listening.

"We've been summoned. You-know-who is attacking Hogwarts. Half of you will stay here to help with the incoming trauma, the other half will go immediately to Hogwarts with your medi-wands. Cast sticking charms on them as soon as you get there. Good luck and take care."

The pale but determined faces nodded at each other and left the ward. His gaze fell to the newly married but also his brightest trainee, Hermione Weasley, who was in the half going to Hogwarts. Hermione and the other 42 trainees hurried to Hogwarts. As they arrived at the castle, they heard the sound of death and destruction outside of the castle. She instantly knew that everyone she loved would be outside, fighting with Harry.Gathering her wits, she knew had people to help, Harry most of all.

Healers, Hermione and the other trainees ran through the corridors tending to as many of the injured as they could. Some trainees were directed to stay in the make-shift infirmary, outside of the already full one, to help Madame Pomfrey, who was overwhelmed with the sheer number of wounded students, staff, Aurors and other Ministry employees that joined in the fight. Hermione and30 others hurried to the doors of the castle, not knowing what they would encounter outside.

_Ron, please know how much I love you!_ she thought.


	27. Chapter 27 Hell At Hogwarts

**Warning to Readers- hold on to your butts- this is a heavy chapter. **

**Blame It On Buckbeak**

Chapter 27

Healers, Hermione and the other 42 trainee-healers emerged from the floo in the Great Hall. Personal wands in one hand, medi-wands in the other, they were given directions to hurry outside, past the wounded and dying, many of whom she knew. In the corridor, Madame Pomfrey was barking commands through her trembling voice and hands. The last time she saw injury on this scale was when she was a young witch, 18 perhaps, in the final battle against Grindewald. She set her grief and dismay aside to help those that could be helped. She gave small cheer when she saw Hermione and the others dash by in their healer robes.

_I hope word gets to Ron too late; at least he's safe at practice!_ Hermione thought when she got to the doors.

* * *

Harry and Aurors were battling a group of Death Eaters protecting Voldemort, neither side wanting to give. There were momentary lulls in the action when both sides replenished the ranks and adjusted strategy. Harry and three Aurors took cover behind a boulder and scanned the battlefield. Snape, some Aurors and his Slytherins were fighting Death Eaters breaching the main gates. Snape had devised a series of booby-traps to slow their attempts. As he wiped blood from his forehead, Harry heard a cheer from the people surrounding the main doors of the castle. The doors opened and a stream of white robes emerged from the castle. His heart stopped when he saw that on of them was Hermione.

_Why didn't she stay at St. Mungo's? She'd be safe there_! Harry thought. _That would be like telling water not to be wet!_

As Hermione was tending to the wounded as best she could, she tried not to be overcome by the sheer horror of the wounds and violence going on around her. This was a crash course in battlefield medicine, and she was terrified with every curse and hex she blocked and returned. She saw the group of Slytherins and the group with Harry, deciding to hurry to the Slytherins as they were closer.

_Hold on Harry! _

As she ran toward the group, she was felled by a stray tripping hex and felt her ankle painfully turn out. Casting a numbing charm, she heard a cry felt some one fall against her. She looked and saw Minerva fall to the ground beside her.

"NO!" she shrieked and assessed the old matron.

She felt for a pulse and slumped in relief when she found one. She used her medi-wand to stop the bleeding from her side and cast a splinting charm on her broken arm. She was unconscious, but that was a blessing as this point. She had to get her to relative safety, cast a "Mobilicorpus" and frantically searched for a spot.

"Herms!" was screamed at her from behind.

Confused, she turned around to see Ginny waving at her, directing someone putting an injured person through a corridor window. Hermione rushed that way, levitating the much-loved professor, shocking the brave students guarding the window from outside with the sight.

"She has laceration to her side and broken arm, be careful," she called out.

"Herms! Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah Gin, and you?" Hermione asked and turned her head toward the direction of an anguished shriek.

"Tell Ron how much I love him," she told Ginny under her breath, gave her a quick hug and ran off.

Ginny's heart fell to her stomach when she recognized the look of grim resolve in Hermione's eyes. Hermione took in the view of battle again, making her way back to the Slytherins. In the distance, she saw Dumbledore shouting orders, the power he manifested magnificent and terrifying much as he had when battling Grindewald all those years ago. Centaurs, unbelievably, were guarding his flank from Death Eater attack wielding their crossbows and taunting the Death Eaters. Hippogriffs were raining large rocks on Death Eaters as well. Harry and four Aurors were separated from Dumbledore but were breaking through the pack of Death Eaters protecting Voldemort.

She turned her attention to the task at hand, and took cover behind some trees, quickly contemplating the best way to get to the injured. She saw Snape sneering at a couple of Death Eaters as he dueled them. Every Death Eater now knew of Snape's role as a spy for the Light and was eager to be the one to kill him; eager to be the recipient of the honors Voldemort would bestow on the one to dispatch him. She didn't hear the "Reducto" that blasted the tree she standing behind. The force of it knocked her down, stunning her. She knew she had to get up, so she cast a modified self-ennervate charm, ignored the stinging in her side and rose to her feet just in time to see a Slytherin student go down. She ran to the student and knelt by him to treat him.

"Weasley!" Snape called out when he saw her.

Her robe, no longer white or whole, was soaked with her blood and tattered. Due to the rush of adrenaline and concern for the injured, she failed to notice the large free flowing laceration above her left ear and shard of wood impaling her side. Snape saw her smile warmly at the Slytherin then carefully levitate him toward the castle.

* * *

Ginny hoped she was not imagining the sight coming toward the window. Hermione, now bloody and limping, was hurriedly levitating another student to the window. She desperate wished to be alongside her friend and sister-in-law, but Dumbledore ordered the head students to remain inside to assist Madame Pomfrey and protect the younger ones.

"Herms!" she gasped.

Hermione heard none of it, immersed in what she was doing. Ginny saw her duck, return a curse and jog away again. For the next half hour, Hermione treated and got six people to the window. She was hit by another tripping hex and got up only to see Dumbledore down and being treated by three healers. Now her ankle felt like it was on fire, she was exhausted, but had to get to Harry. Snape had the gate under control. She limped her way to Harry's group when an unearthly screech was heard and Fawkes was seen swooping to Dumbledore. The healers and protective flank of Aurors backed away at the furious flapping of the phoenix's wings. Magical cords wrapped around the beloved old wizard and the phoenix whisked him away.

Ginny was helping another wounded Auror through the window when "Ginny!" was exclaimed. She turned and saw her mum and dad almost crying with relief at the sight of her safe and uninjured. They rushed to her and smothered her with hugs. All problems between father and daughter vanished.

* * *

Hermione breathlessly arrived at Harry and the group of Aurors.

"Hermione!" Harry cried in alarm at the sight of his best friend when she flopped down beside him and started assessing his cuts and bruises.

The heard the sneering, cackling taunting of Voldemort and felt the malevolent evil charge in the air, chilling them to the bone. Hermione felt Harry shudder and cringe when his scar stung. Hermione kissed his forehead and put a hand on his cheek.

"Let's do this," she said with a wink.

Harry, Hermione and the Aurors dueled Voldemort and his top circle of Death Eaters relentlessly for minutes that seemed like hours. Snape popped in among the group and joined Harry.

"You will die with them, filthy traitor," Voldemort snarled at Snape.

Snape merely raised a sardonic eyebrow at the evil _whatever _he was, casually blocked then returned a curse. Hermione wanted to snort at the cavalier attitude of the Slytherin Head of House, but her mirth was cut short when she saw Harry falter. A spell cast by both Harry and Voldemort collided in mid-air and they were knocked to the ground. Harry's power was weakening.

"Focus Potter!" Severus barked.

She had to do something, anything to help her friend. She desperately wracked her brain for an answer.

_Think Hermione, think! What was the incantation for that power-sharing spell from last week? _

Her healer supervisor, Chief Fontaine, told her of a power-sharing spell last week, but warned that it was only to be used for those "with a foot in the grave and only with a healer's supervision." _Surely a faltering Harry could use a power boost_? Severus saw her biting her bottom lip in concentration, and knew all too well the sight of determination that gripped her features when she figured out whatever it was that she was thinking.

She put a hand on Harry's shoulder and called out over the din, "Harry don't stop, whatever happens!"

Harry quickly nodded in understanding.

_What is she doing_? Snape thought, blocking a curse.

She pocketed her medi-wand, put her personal wand flush to her chest, closed her eyes and repeatedly chanted an incantation. This was healing magic that Snape was not familiar with, and he felt her power; fresh, warm and confident, flow from her to Harry. He had never seen or felt anything like it. Her hand was steady on Harry's shoulder; her wand hand trembling on her chest, head bent and eyes closed repeating the incantation. Harry felt her hand squeeze his shoulder, felt energized and dueled with a new determination. Severus felt something on his calf and saw that Hermione had placed the bottom of her bare foot there.

She was giving him a boost as well.

* * *

Earlier during practice, Ron's team was notified of what was occurring at Hogwarts. Most of the team immediately left to hurry to Hogwarts to help out however they could. He rushed from the Great Hall floo and skidded to a stop at the sight of dozens of wounded and dying in the Great Hall. Running outside, he saw more wounded and dying in the corridor and heard a familiar yell from the corridor. He saw Ginny and his parents helping the injured. Ginny looked up and saw Ron in his Quidditch training uniform weaving and hopping his way toward her. Ron crushed her in a hug.

"Thank God you're safe, where's Mione?" Ron asked frantically.

"Outside," Ginny said with trembling lips. "She's hurt but she won't stop."

Ron rushed to the main doors of the castle and ran out. He paused to take in the scene of the dwindling battle, with the exception of the location where Harry, Snape, Aurors and his Hermione were. From a hundred feet away, he could see the blood covering her white robe. He ran as fast as he could to the group.

_Why does she have her foot on Snape's leg? _

As he got closer, he felt a magical charge crackling the air and saw Voldemort explode in a cloud of green light. The resulting shockwave knocked everyone in a twenty foot radius back. Everyone was getting to their feet, looking in disbelief at the scorched ground where Voldemort once stood. The only one not getting up was Hermione. Ron skidded to a stop on his knees beside her.

"She's not breathing!" Ron screamed and started CPR, ironically, a skill he learned from her.

"Let me help, you breathe," Harry said, pressing on her chest while Ron breathed into her mouth.

"Come on Mione, don't leave me," Ron cried and breathed again into her mouth.

"Please Hermione, breathe dammit," Harry whispered.

Something squeezed Snape's heart at the sight before him. Love, courage and sacrifice were personified in these three, most notably by the much-loved young witch fighting for her life on the blood soaked ground.

_Why does it always have to be personified this way? My mother, Lily Potter and now Hermione_. Snape thought.

He heard hooves behind him and saw Bane and Firenze watching the scene.

"Do not fear, the spirit of this young one has not yet left this world," Firenze said softly.

"Stand aside," was heard as Chief Healer Fontaine burst through the group. When he saw Ron and Harry doing CPR on her from across the field, he knew he had to get to her.

"Not today, Mrs. Weasley" was heard and the healer touched her chest with his wand, sending an electrical charge to her heart. Her petite body lurched and he repeated the procedure. Harry had to hold Ron up. The healer felt for a pulse and nodded.

"You didn't have to do this," Harry whispered and brushed some hair from her forehead.

Ron kissed her cheek and held her hand. "She never does anything halfway," he choked.

"We are short on litter bearers, can you do it?" the healer asked.

"Of course man, what kind of question is that?" Ron barked.

_Must be the husband!_

The healer took a miniaturized stretcher from his bag, enlarged it and gently levitated Hermione onto it. Ron took the head end and Harry the foot end and slowly made their way to the main doors, the healer monitoring her along the way. The doors opened and Aurors, students and staff saw the bloody, bruised limping group slowly escort a stretcher bearing the limp, unconscious form of Hermione.

"Not Herms!" Ginny wailed.

They gently laid her stretcher between Dumbledore and Minerva, now awake, on the corridor floor next to the critical cases waiting immediate transport to St. Mungo's. Ron, Molly, and Ginny gathered at her stretcher. Arthur had already left to retrieve the Grangers.

"She stopped breathing again!" Ron yelled.

"Dammit!" Fontaine yelled and rushed to the stretcher.

He repeated the electrical charge to her chest, again causing her small body to lurch. Dumbldedore winced and muttered, "Poor child." Minerva had to cover her face with her hands at he sight of her beloved former student fighting for her life. The healer felt for a pulse and nodded and looked up.

"WILLIAMS! SHE NEEDS TO GET TO ST MUNGO'S IMMEDIATELY! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE OTHER END SAYS!" he bellowed and the corridor fell silent. "I'M NOT ABOUT TO WATCH MY BEST TRAINEE AND BRAVEST WITCH I'VE EVER SEEN DIE AND DO NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

The healer named Williams silently handed him a port key.

"They can fire me tomorrow," was mumbled. The stretcher and healer disappeared with a loud pop. Harry and the Weasleys hurried to the nearest floo.

"Miss Wealey," Professor Snape called gently from her side. Ginny went to him. Her eyes went wide, she stifled a sob and ran from the corridor out the main doors.

Told you it was heavy...


	28. Chapter 28 After the Battle

Blame It On Buckbeak

Chapter 28

The Weasleys and Harry arrived at St. Mungo's shortly after Hermione did. In the trauma corridor, healers, medi-witches and orderlies rushed form one room to another. When the healer arrived with Hermione, he was immediately surrounded by medi-witches and another healer. He must have been a healer of some importance to command the room without a word. They stopped outside the trauma treatment ward while Hermione was treated.

"Are you family?" an orderly asked.

"I'm her husband," Ron said, trying to stay calm.

"Her parents are here as well," Arthur called from behind, the Grangers in tow still in their dental scrubs.

"Please wait here, someone will brief you as soon as they can," the orderly said.

"What happened?" Jessica cried, clutching William's arm.

They listened in shock as Harry told the story. Suddenly Ron swayed and had to be supported by his dad.

"Let's sit him down," Arthur said.

Ron sat down and covered his face with his hands. Twenty minutes later, the healer who had been with Hermione came from the treatment room and went to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley?" he asked. Ron jumped up.

"Chief Healer Fontaine," he said, shaking Ron's hand. "Hermione is stable but unconscious. I have no idea when she will wake up."

He bowed his head, took a breath and continued.

"She suffered massive blood loss, damage to stomach tissue, dehydration, shock, a sprained ankle and the effects of magical backlash."

"You say she's stable?" William said. The healer handed him her file and he flipped through it.

"Yes sir," the healer said. "She's being cleaned up, then the orderlies will take her to a recovery ward."

Ten minutes later, Hermione was wheeled from the treatment room. Her parents squeezed her hands and kissed her cheeks.

"You knew exactly what you were doing, weren't you pumpkin?" Jessica whispered.

They followed the bed to the recovery ward and let the medi-witches get her settled. Ron paced back and forth nearby, running his hands through his hair, wiping at his eyes.

"Let's go get a bite to eat to give him some time alone with her," Molly said. "Harry, let's get that cut on your head looked at as well."

"Yes I agree, gracious Harry, you need to be more careful," Jessica said and smoothed down a lock of hair, to no avail. The mothers "mothered" Harry as they walked the corridor.

An hour later, they returned to the ward to see Ron asleep with his head on the bed next to her leg, holding her hand.

"He fell asleep about ten minutes ago," Minerva said softly from the bed beside Hermione.

"It's good to see you, Professor," Harry said.

"And you as well Potter, job well done," Minerva said warmly. "When Albus wakes, he wishes to speak with you."

Dumbledore was asleep on the other side of her.

"When they brought us in, we insisted on being placed next to her. I doubted they would defy Albus," Minerva said with a chuckle.

"Who's in charge at Hogwarts?" Arthur asked.

"Severus," Minerva answered. Harry had to clear his throat and stifle a laugh.

"Now see here young man, no expense will be spared for his care, he **_is_** a hero after all!" a sharp voice sounded from the door, belonging to Narcissa Malfoy as Draco was wheeled in. He was asleep, both legs in casts and shuddered in sleep.

"Poor dear," Molly remarked as he was rolled by and placed across from Hermione.

Narcissa fussed with the exasperated orderly and faced the group. She glanced at the Headmaster, Minerva and finally at Hermione in their beds. Her hands dropped to her sides.

"He is finally gone, but at what price?" Narcissa asked softly. "So many have been lost."

"My grandchildren will know a world without Voldemort," Molly said.

"There are new heroes for the younger ones to aspire to," Minerva said. "To inspire hope and reinforce the values that we older ones strive to instill."

Narcissa stood in front of Harry and bowed, eyes closed, a hand over her heart- an old-fashioned sign of deepest respect among pureblood families.

"Mr. Potter, you have the gratitude of our world."

Harry took her hand and kissed it. "You're welcome madame."

He felt a mix of emotions: relief, joy, and hope; but knew that he wouldn't feel quite right until he was sure that Hermione, _the reason I was able to blow Voldemort to bits, _was going to be okay. When those he loved were out of danger, all would be right with the world.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus was talking to the Head Students in his office.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Summerby, you performed admirably today, a hundred points each will be awarded to your houses and to you individually," Severus said smoothly. "However, much needs to be accomplished to get this institution up and running while the headmaster convalesces. I will rely on the two of you to guide the student body during the process. Are you up to the task?"

"Yes professor," Daniel Summerby said.

"Let's do this," Ginny said, using Hermione's trademark phrase.

"Mr. Summerby, with the assistance of your prefects, gather the student body in the Great Hall. Miss Weasley, please remain for a moment."

When the door closed, Severus looked at the young witch with a determined but worried look. "I have received word about Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny scooted to the edge of the chair and gripped the arms. He suppressed a smile.

"His mother reports that he is resting comfortably, and is residing in the same ward with the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley."

"Professor, may I-" Ginny started. "And Herms-"

Severus held up a hand. "Miss Malfoy will arrive Saturday morning to escort you to St. Mungo's. You will be allowed to visit family, and Miss Weasley is family, is she not? Now join Mr. Summerby in the Great Hall."

Ron stirred and lifted his head from the bed. He popped his neck and looked at Hermione. She looked better. She wasn't so pale and was her breathing was stronger.

"I love you, my little hero," he whispered and kissed her hand.

He looked around the dimly lit room to see Malfoy, McGonagall and Dumbledore and five or six he didn't know in the ward. Dumbledore was awake and smiling at Ron.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley."

"The same to you sir."

"She is a hero, to me-to all of us," Albus said.

"A part of me wishes she wasn't," Ron said.

"I understand completely. You wish for her to remain safe," Dumbledore said kindly. "However, I don't believe that she wakes up everyday intentionally looking for heroic opportunities."

"It's in her nature," Ron said. "Or as Harry said, like water being wet."

"Your parents wished for you to read this when you wake," Dumbledore said and gave a letter to Ron.

"They want me to go to the burrow when I wake up," Ron said. "What if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

"I'm quite sure that she would want you to take care of yourself," Albus said.

Ron nodded. "If she wakes, let her know where I'm at?" he asked. "And that I love her?"

"I'm sure she already knows," Albus said warmly.

That evening, Ron returned to Dumbledore, Minerva and Draco chatting.

"Oi Weasley, we were just talking about you," Draco said.

Ron glanced at Draco then greeted Albus and Minerva. He sat next to Hermione's bed and kissed her cheek.

"She's been moving her hands," Minerva said hopefully.

"Her parents came by for a while, and said that they will return when she wakes," Albus said. "Such a delightful couple."

"Yeah, they have a new dentist on staff," Ron said. "And they're remodeling their parlor. Mione wouldn't want them to _wallow_, as she would say."

"Planning on any little Weasleys anytime soon?" Draco asked from the other side of the room.

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy, but no," Ron said. "And what happened to you?"

"Well this morning you see, some idiots in masks attacked this place called Hogwarts," Draco said.

Dumbledore and Minerva chuckled and Ron rolled his eyes. "No wonder Mione calls you a smart ass git," he mumbled.

"As I was saying, the idiots in the masks had as much regard for me as they did Godfather, and decided to have some fun with me. A bone-breaking and cruciatus curse later, here I lay."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry you're hurt," Ron said.

"Don't be sorry for me; concentrate on your cheeky wife. I'll be fine because I've got two special ladies waiting for me to get out of here," Draco said and put his hands behind his head.

At that moment, Narcissa strolled through the door with a basket of food and a satin dressing gown over her arm.

"Here comes one now," Draco said lightly.

Saturday morning, Ron had practice so Harry, the Weasleys and Ginny visited the ward. She rushed to Hermione's bedside, looked in her face and squeezed her hand.

"Any idea when she will wake?" Ginny asked. "She doesn't look hurt; she just looks like she's taking a nap."

"What about me?" a teasing voice drawled.

Ginny grinned and walked across the room, giving Draco a light kiss.

"I'm not going to stand here and snog you in front the Headmaster in a hospital," she whispered.

"Why not? He might appreciate some entertainment, this place is arse-numbing dull," he said with a smirk and Ginny sat beside him on the bed.

Harry and the Weasleys watched the interaction between Ginny and Draco.

"One can only imagine what they would be laughing about," Harry said.

"Have a seat Harry, and tell me what's been going on," Dumbledore said and gestured to a seat.

"Endless questioning at the ministry and orientation at the Auror academy," Harry said.

"So that is still your plan?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "Voldemort is gone, but there still are escaped Death Eaters and other assorted nutters running about," Harry said. "When do you get released?"

"Minerva and I will return to Hogwarts this weekend," Albus said.

He got regular reports from Severus about Hogwarts, but wanted to get the Head Girl's view of matters.

"Miss Weasley, fill me in on what has been happening at Hogwarts if you will," Albus requested.

Two hours later, Ginny gave everyone good bye hugs and one goodbye kiss for Draco.

"I can only stay for a couple of hours, Professor Snape was kind enough to let me come here today," Ginny said.

"You never saw a more warm and fluffy man," Draco teased. "A teddy bear really."

Sunday morning, Albus and Minerva were preparing to leave St. Mungo's as Ron was preparing to spend the day at Hermione's bedside.

"My boy, we hope for her speedy recovery," Albus said.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, please keep us informed of her progress," Minerva said. Both professors kissed her forehead and wished her well.

Ron sighed and sat down. "Well sweet, things are well. Practice went well, I got to play some. Marsh, the first-string keeper, hurt his wrist and I had to come in. That Firebolt you got me is brilliant, it's a miracle compared to my old Cleansweep. I decided to keep it, when the little ones come along; it'll be a good training broom."

Her healer came into the room and greeted Ron.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley," he said. "Your wife is doing well. I expect her to wake any time."

"That's good to hear," Ron said.

"I know you miss her, and for what it's worth, she will make a complete recovery; I see no problems," the healer said. "And on a more personal note, we can't wait for her to return. She is a breath of fresh air around here and one of the most intelligent witches I've had the privilege to mentor."

"I'm sure she would appreciate the sentiment," Ron said, again proud of Hermione.

The healer did a quick examination, wrote on her file, and left the ward.

"Mione, I miss you; everyone misses you. I miss our talks, your laugh, even your fussing," Ron said. "The flat is too lonely and I can't sleep in our bed, all I do is toss and turn."

Draco was awake and listening to Ron's unguarded one-way conversation.

"Mione, you gave Gin a right good scare, what you said that day. We're still scared for you, please wake up. I love you, I need you. Dumbledore and McGonagall left this morning and wished you their best. You saved McGonagall's life, she wants to thank you personally. Hell, even some sixth year Slytherin wants to thank you!"

Ron shook his head and laughed softly. "Even Firenze is asking about you."

He took a breath and continued.

"The ministry is talking about some big-to-do awards ceremony a couple of months from now, I can just imagine what you would say.

Probably the same as Snape and Harry but make no mistake sweet, you three are heroes, albeit reluctant ones."

"You should hear Gin, she won't let anyone forget what part birdbrain played," Ron said with a grin. "Dad has finally come around; even I have to admit he would be hard pressed to find fault with Draco now."

Now Draco was really listening.

"I heard from Harry that birdbrain is going to be awarded an Order of Merlin, Second Class I think. That's something."

_Well, birdbrain is better than ferret I suppose_! Draco thought.

"He cares for her, she's happy, that's the bottom line," Ron said. "He's still a smart ass git though."

"I miss our talks, you know, the ones like this," Ron said pulling a book out his bag. "Now, where were we? Yes, I believe you had a test over the major muscle groups, chapter six."

_September 25_

Hermione was first aware of the smell: the familiar unmistakable smell of St. Mungo's that she had become accustomed to. She next heard monitors pulsing softly beside her bed and soft snores from somewhere in the room. She slowly opened her eyes, letting the haziness clear and saw the pale green tiles of the trauma recovery ward. She saw flowers with "Happy Birthday" cards sticking from the bunches, and "Happy Birthday" balloons tied to the foot of her bed. Some of her favorite chocolate galleons were lying on the bedside table with a note: **_In case you wake up, Ron_.**

_My birthday? Hold on, my birthday is September 19th, the battle was September second! Have I been out of it that long? Ron, my poor sweet Ron, he must be out of his mind! Harry, McGonagall- are they alright! Ohmygodohmygod!_

A medi-witch making rounds entered the room and saw the panicked look on Hermione's conscious face and rushed to get the healer. Half a minute later, Fontaine hurried into the room.

"Hermione, I am pleased to see you awake," he said.

She looked confused and tried to sit up. "S-sir? What? Where's Ron? Is Harry alright? What about McGonagall? The Headmaster? What's going on, what happened to me?"

"Hermione, please try to calm down," the healer said calmly. "As we speak, your husband is being notified. Harry is fine, as is the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall."

"What's today?" Hermione asked.

"Thursday September 25th," he answered. "You had a laundry list of injuries; your body could only take so much."

"What injuries?" Hermione said.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"I remember hurting my ankle and my side stinging," Hermione said.

"You are partly correct. You had a sprained ankle, and a foot long shard of wood was impaled in your side, causing some slight tearing to your stomach wall and a laceration above your left ear; all of which led to you going into shock from blood loss and dehydration. You also suffered from magical backlash, which caused you to stop breathing, twice. Your husband and Mr. Potter had to do CPR and I had to jump-start your heart."

Hermione groaned. "Ron saw all that?"

"Yes, he was quite distraught. He so wished he had gotten there sooner."

"So he did make it to Hogwarts?"

"You can hear it from him when he gets here, I need to talk about your recovery and why you chose to use that power-sharing spell?" he asked pointedly. "But that's later, for now we need to get you up and around. It really is good to see you back with us."

"Thank you sir."

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked.

"Starving."

"I'll have a tray brought up, in the meanwhile you can have some chocolate, I believe those are your favorite," he said, pointing to the chocolate galleons.


	29. Chapter 29 As It Should Be

**Blame It On Buckbeak**

Chapter 29

Ron woke up on the sofa of the flat. He looked at the calendar and saw that it was Thursday, September 25. He didn't have practice or anything else to do, and didn't want to be in the flat alone, so he decided to go to the Burrow. He stepped into the floo and stated "The Burrow." A second later, the comforting scent of fresh-baked bread and chocolate-chip cookies tickled his nose.

"Ron, lovely to see you," Molly said. "No practice?"

"No, Thursdays are my free day," Ron said.

He poured himself a glass of milk, took a few cookies and sat down at the table with a napkin, putting it in his lap. Molly raised her eyebrows in surprise. This small sequence of events was significant, where before he sat down and was served, he now prepared his own snack. Now he made use of napkins, even putting one in his lap. He did this casually, like he had been doing it his whole life. Hermione and marriage had a wonderful effect on her son and it showed.

"Yes, it's my free day too," Molly said. "What do you say we make a day of it and do a spot of shopping?"

Ron further surprised Molly by rinsing out his glass, wiping the crumbs from the table and putting his chair back into place.

"Did Hermione teach you that?" Molly teased.

"Huh? No, I just figured she was tired of cleaning up after me," Ron said with a grin.

As they chatted about where they would go, a St. Mungo's owl arrived at the Burrow. Ron took the message. His face exploded with a smile, something they hadn't seen from him in a while.

"She's awake! Just this morning!" Ron exclaimed and rushed for the floo.

Ron and Molly were rushing through the corridor when the sound of Hermione's laugh was heard. Ron froze and closed his eyes, drinking in the sweet sound of her chatter and laugh. He felt Molly pat his back.

"I know these eggs are awful, but I'm starving," he heard Hermione say to someone.

He arrived at the doorway and saw her eating. He felt as if he would melt right there in the doorway. Hermione stopped her fork mid-air and looked at the doorway to Ron. Their eyes met, Hermione smiled and Ron rushed across the room taking her in his arms.

"Oh God sorry, I'm not hurting you am I?" he said pulling back.

She shook her head and pulled him back. He kissed all over her face, running his hands through her hair, taking in the scent and feel of her.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, how everyone has missed you," he said, taking her face in his hands. "We came so close to losing you. Do you have to be such a hero?"

"Now Ron, give the girl a chance to breathe," Molly said from behind. "Hermione dear, everyone will be so happy that are back with us," and pulled her into a hug as well.

"My parents have to be notified," Hermione said.

"We'll let Harry or Arthur know, and one of them can bring them here," Molly said. "I'll be right back."

Hermione patted the bed space next to her and Ron sat down.

"Everything is so odd. I woke up a bit startled; in my mind, the battle just happened yesterday," Hermione said.

"How do you feel?" Ron asked, holding her hand.

"I feel fine," Hermione said. "My healer told me what happened. Ron, I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"You did give us and your healer a right good scare; although I am glad you taught me and Harry CPR, because we had to use it."

"So, what's been going on?" Hermione asked and settled back in the bed.

* * *

A half hour later, her healer, Harry, Arthur and the Grangers rushed into the ward. The Grangers were in their dental scrubs, the beige ones with "Dr. Granger" embroidered on the pockets.

"Pumpkin!" William and Jessica called out and embraced their daughter. "Our hero!"

Hermione blushed as red as Ron's hair at the comment.

Harry laughed at Hermione's reaction and hugged her as well. "You are a hero, and there's nothing you can do about it."

The room laughed at the declaration. She felt something different from Harry, a good different. Harry sensed her perusal and gave her a _We'll talk later look. _

That evening at Hogwarts at dinner, the talk among the staff was Hermione. Especially McGonagall, who Severus lightly declared, "was Mrs. Weasley's biggest fan." There was no snideness in his comment, and Albus could have sworn he heard affection.

It was true in a way. McGonagall had become fonder of Hermione the past couple of years and Hermione had come to look upon Minerva as kind of a favorite aunt. When Hermione had womanly problems her seventh year, she came to Minerva, who was flattered that Hermione would take her into her confidence. That night they shared the wine in her private chambers, she found that Hermione had a wonderful sense of humor and a broader understanding of her world, a wisdom that Minerva never realized. She never thought she would have another student like Lily Evans until Hermione came along.

She was honored to be asked as an attendant for her wedding day. It really was one of the most beautiful weddings she had been to. She had never seen her protégé look so happy and beautiful as she married her unlikely sweetheart. It was no small surprise that she was excelling in her studies as a healer.

It was also no small surprise when she woke up on the floor corridor near the end of the battle when Ginny Weasley told her that Hermione had saved her life. When she saw the Weasleys arrive and heard Ron frantically ask about Hermione, Minerva's heart skipped a beat when Ginny's lip trembled with "She's outside, she's hurt and she won't stop."

"Don't worry Minerva, I'm sure she will be fine," Albus had said and patted her arm.

Minutes later, she found that Albus was wrong, heartbreakingly wrong. A bloody, bruised group escorted the limp unconscious body of Hermione into the corridor and laid her stretcher between her and Albus. Minerva could not bear to watch their attempts to keep her alive. She thought that her healer deserved a medal for his tirade to get her to St. Mungo's. She couldn't wait to go there tomorrow to see Hermione and thank her for saving her life.

* * *

Severus was in his chambers that evening, sipping his brandy and contemplating his arm, now free of the Dark Mark that vanished when Voldemort exploded. It also felt as if a ton of weight had been lifted from his shoulders. A sense of peace he had never felt washed over him. No more Dark Lord, no more revels, no more summonings. He would never have to look into the face of another heartbroken child when they found out that they were orphans thanks to Voldemort.

Perhaps the thing he was most pleased for was his godson, Draco. He had a great hope for the boy when Lucius was put in Azkaban, maybe he would not follow in his father's footsteps. Now with the Dark Lord gone, that evil would never seep into Draco's life and he could be his own man. His seventh year, Miss Granger's influence had a positive effect on him, and now Miss Weasley's affections had the young Malfoy heir striving to prove that their affections would not be in vain.

Who could have known that an imprisoned father and the attention of two tenacious Gryffindor females could wreak such positive havoc on a person?

_Why am I feeling so pensive?_

He knew, but was hard-pressed to admit it.

Hermione Granger.

Well, Hermione Weasley now. Something happened that morning when she put her foot on him and gave some of herself to him. He was startled from his musings by a knock on the door.

"Enter," he drawled.

"Ahh, Severus, I'm just in time for brandy, I see," was heard from Albus as he swept into the room.

Severus handed him a glass of brandy and the two sat across from each other. Albus started the conversation.

"You handled things well in my absence," Albus said.

"I do not know how you manage to put up with the constant chatter from the portraits in your office," Severus said lightly.

"That's strange, I've never noticed that they talk all that much," Albus said with amusement.

"I see, so it was solely for my benefit?" Severus asked and took another sip of brandy.

"Minerva and I are going to pay Mrs. Weasley a visit in the morning, I'm sure you would be welcome," Albus said.

Severus remained silent for a moment then spoke. "Perhaps I will send a note for Minerva to take to her."

"Severus, care to share what's on your mind?" Albus asked.

He knew he had to be patient; getting Severus to share his feelings "was like pulling teeth", a witty saying he had heard from the Grangers.

"Albus, I'm not one to stand on sentiment, but lately I find myself feeling a tad sentimental," Severus said.

Albus said nothing and nodded.

"That morning, when Herm-Mrs. Weasley shared herself with Potter, I felt it as well. It was unfamiliar, but not unpleasant, and when she placed her foot on me-" Severus stopped.

"You wondered why she was sharing herself with you?" Albus finished his sentence.

"Albus, you know it's in my nature to question altruistic intentions," Severus said. "Does she expect anything in return?"

Albus chuckled. "No Severus, she wants nothing in return and I do not believe she had altruistic intentions. What she did was simply in her nature. She is compassionate, strong and intelligent, and much like a Slytherin, uses those qualities to her advantage. That morning I believe, she thought that the best way to help Harry was to give him additional power, and since you were there, she thought that you could use some too."

"I understand your point, however, a Slytherin would not help someone to the point of their own death," Severus said.

"For her part, I believe Hermione could not have known about the magical backlash, about what would happen when that dark magic would collide with hers," Albus said.

"Which brings me back to my notions of sentiment," Severus said and cleared his throat. "When her magic seeped into me, it was like nothing I've ever felt. You can feel Potter's magic when you're just standing by him. It's wild, intense, overwhelming almost."

"Yes, I know this," Albus said. "Auror training will temper and focus his power."

"Her power was warm, comforting, and deliberate but just as intense," Severus said. "Soothing I would say."

"Every witch and wizard's power is different," Albus said. "When she added her power to Harry's, it was just too much for Voldemort. As powerful as he was, his power was singular. You should know by now that intention plays a big part in a person's magic. Hermione's magic is fueled by compassion, sacrifice and strength."

Severus sat back, looked at Albus and nodded.

"I see the understanding in your eyes. You got a taste of what Harry, what those close to her, have felt for years. I take it that you still feel it?" Albus asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I suppose you find this amusing?" Severus asked. "Don't get your hopes up, old man. I'm not going to rush to the nearest piano and start crooning my undying love to anyone."

"No one expects that Severus," Albus said, fighting a smile.

"I am merely acknowledging notions of sentiment that drift into my mind from time to time," Severus said.

"Of course you are," Albus said, leaning forward and patting his knee.

Over time, the staff and students alike noted the change in the potions professor's behavior. He took fewer points, his criticism had less bite, and his remarks were not as scathing as they used to be, but to the point of subtle humor. He was just as demanding in regards to the behavior of students and class work. Albus realized that he was now the Severus Snape he knew before Voldemort.

_Hermione, you have no idea what you've done, bless you child._

* * *

Albus and Minerva happened upon a belated birthday party for Hermione the next day in her ward. Hermione noticed the two walk in and greeted them. Unable to help herself, Minerva rushed forward and embraced Hermione.

"My dear, it does my old heart good to see you," Minerva said, wiping a tear that fell. "I shall be forever grateful for what you did for me."

"You're welcome, Professor," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione, you are no longer my student and you certainly have earned the right to address me by my name," Minerva said. Hermione nodded.

"Severus wishes for you to have this," Minerva said and gave her a letter.

**Madame Weasley:**

**You are to be commended for your actions the morning of September second. I wish you the best in your future endeavors.**

**Professor Severus Snape, P.M.**

"Wow," Ron said, reading over her shoulder.

"High praise indeed," Harry said, reading over the other shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked Harry on the arm.

Albus squeezed Minerva's shoulder. The familiar scene of the trio was more of a comfort than anyone knew. Ron had the love of his life back, Harry had his best friend and the Grangers had their daughter; everything was right with the world.


	30. Chapter 30 Reluctant Hero

**Blame It On Buckbeak**

Chapter 30

_**Reluctant Hero**_

_December 22_

"Ron love, I kind of wish I didn't have to go," Hermione said as she straightened the sash on Ron's dress robe.

"I know, but you are one of the honorees this evening, my reluctant hero," Ron teased, giving her a quick kiss. "You will, without a doubt, be the most stunning witch at the ball."

The Ministry of Magic decided to hold the awards ceremony and celebratory ball from the September 2nd battle during the Yule season, at Hogwarts. Months earlier, after Hermione's release from St. Mungo's, she was bombarded with interview requests from virtually every newspaper and magazine in existence. Book publishers wrote her weekly inquiring about a chance to do a book, and the Wizarding World Wireless wanted a series of interviews. She could barely go out in public for fear of being bombarded by well-wishers and admirers.

The icing on the annoyance cake was the pictures of her in her wedding gown and bikini that got out. She was pictured on the front pages of gossip tabloids, and seventeen stores in wizarding Britain wanted her to model their clothing. Ron was bursting at the seams with pride that now everyone realized what he already knew: Hermione Weasley was a beautiful woman.

For her part, Hermione liked Luna and respected _The Quibbler_ for its honesty (quirky as it was) and did a half-page interview. The book idea intrigued her, as she had more control over the content. She contacted some publishers recommended by Flourish & Blotts on the conditions that Harry and Professor Snape be included in the book; and that her share of the profits go to the Hogwarts Trust, a fund for students who were orphans or too poor to afford the needed supplies for school. She adapted to the fact of being famous and carried an extra self-inking quill for autographs. She couldn't help but be touched by the eager faces and bright eyes of the younger children and the hugs she received from them.

She vehemently drew the line at modeling. She vividly remembered the day she received an offer from the company that made the Firebolt broom. They had an exciting idea for her to model a bikini while mounted on a broom. Ron almost wet his pants and howled with laughter after reading the letter. After being chased by Hermione's swarm of pecking, angry yellow canaries, (one of her more creative charms), modeling was never brought up again in the Weasley flat.

Hermione just wanted her studies, to hang out with her friends in peace, and be with her husband as much as possible. They had a baby to make. In a change of plans, the two decided that they wanted a baby sooner because life seemed more precious to them now. They had so much love to share; all that was missing in the expression of that love was a baby to share it with. To the discrete amusement of everyone who knew them, they shagged more than anyone in Britain in the pursuit of pregnancy.

* * *

Albus worked with the sentient magic of Hogwarts to charm the Great Hall to accommodate the number of people that would attend the ceremony and ball. Invitations were extended to immediate family members and two additional guests of everyone who fought that day: Hogwarts staff, students, Aurors, the healers and trainees from St. Mungo's, and ministry employees who took part. All told, over five hundred people returned their RSVP in the affirmative.

"Where are those two? It starts in twenty minutes!" Minerva fussed.

Everyone smirked at each other.

"Probably still back at their flat, shagging the night away," Ginny said.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Molly exclaimed.

"You know Hermione didn't want to come to this, she's waiting until the last minute," Harry said.

"Ahem, the head table seems to be missing two guests," Albus said from behind them.

"I'm sure that they will be here soon," Jessica said.

As if to echo her, the Great Hall doors opened and Ron walked in. Everyone chuckled as he stopped, looked back and extended his hand then groaned when he walked back out. A minute later, he and Hermione came in hand in hand, scanned the hall and spotted the head table. They waved as they made their way there.

"Sorry, unavoidably delayed," Hermione said with her most charming smile.

"Yeah, I bet," Draco mumbled.

"Hermione, you look wonderful dear," Minerva said.

Hermione was wearing an elegant new dress robe, a shimmering burgundy satin robe with her previous award, her Order of Merlin Second Class miniature medal, attached to the golden silk shoulder sash. Her hair was styled in a relaxed French twist with a few tendrils framing her face.

"Are we ready to begin?" Albus asked the group.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Albus, Minerva, Severus, Madame Pomfrey and the Minister of Magic took their seats at the head table. The Grangers, Weasleys, Harry's guests Celine and Remus Lupin, Ginny, Draco, Narcissa and Chief Healer Fontaine sat at the table directly behind them. Ron leaned in to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and kissed his cheek.

The crowd clapped as the Minister of Magic made his way to the podium.

He cast a sonorous charm and the crowd quieted.

"On the behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I extend many thanks to all here for taking part in tonight's festivities. I also wish to thank the Headmaster of this fine institution, Albus Dumbledore, for graciously agreeing to host the festivities. As such, I defer the remainder of the evening to him."

The applause and cheers were deafening as Albus made his way to the podium. He put his hands in the air to quiet the room.

"We, the staff of Hogwarts, wish to thank each and everyone one of you here this evening. There will be ball following the ceremony for any who wish to attend. As for the students here, you will have curfew as usual."

There were laughs and a wave of good-natured complaining then Albus continued.

"Please take note of the programs before you on the tables. The highlighted portion at the top lists the Aurors, Healers and their trainees who lost their lives that horrible day; I urge everyone to take a moment of silence to honor their memory."

Harry knew six Aurors and seven trainees who perished that morning. For her part, Hermione knew four of the healers and thirteen trainees who perished. She held back a sob as she read their names. Ron drew her close and comforted her. Minerva leaned over and gave Harry a quick hug as he stoically read the list.

"As you came upon the castle this evening, you probably noticed that the main gates and an area of the front grounds appear different. In honor of the valiant defenders of the main gates that morning, it will be known from this day forward as Slytherin Gate."

Severus nodded in acknowledgement. The crowd rose and applauded as a Slytherin banner unfurled from the ceiling.

"In honor of the grove where the Dark Lord was defeated, it will be known from this day forward as Gryffindor Grove."

The crowd still on its feet cheered and applauded again as a Gryffindor banner unfurled from the ceiling. Minerva also nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now to the award portion of the evening; I ask you to postpone your applause until all the names are called. The following individuals will come forward and be awarded an Order of Merlin, Second Class for their actions inside the castle during the battle."

He paused, cleared his throat and continued.

"Due to their determination, courage and intelligence, the younger students were protected and many lives saved who would have otherwise perished, were it not for their efforts. Would the Head Students Miss Ginerva Weasley of Gryffindor and Mr. Daniel Summerby of Hufflepuff come forward?"

The Hufflepuff banner unfurled from the ceiling. Hermione could not help herself. She was the first to stand and applaud her friend and sister-in-law. Ginny and Daniel looked at each other in shock as Draco stood and held out his hand to assist her to her feet. He nodded toward the direction of Dumbledore and she stood up.

"Go get 'em pretty one," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny and Daniel walked together to the front as Minerva and Professor Sprout waited to present their star students their medals. The two hurried back to their seats.

"The Order of Merlin, Second Class is hereby awarded to the six intrepid Ravenclaw students who took it upon themselves to guard what we now know as "The Rescue Window" during the battle. Would Luna Lovegood, Diana Donaldson, Drew Ackerly, Henry Mason, Adam Mercer and Thomas Turpin come forward?"

As Professor Flitwick presented the medals to his students, the Ravenclaw banner unfurled from the ceiling.

Twenty-two more Order of Merlin, Second Class medals were awarded for their part in the battle; one of which was Draco Malfoy. Hermione was the first to stand and applaud her former nemesis.

"_Smart ass git" _Hermione mouthed silently to Draco when he walked back to his seat.

"_Cheeky woman"_ he mouthed back.

He wasn't quite back to his seat when he was intercepted by Narcissa who loudly kissed his cheek, hugged him and gushed, "My hero!" There was chuckling around the crowd when Draco blushed as red as Ginny's hair and took his seat next to the giggling Ginny.

"Yes, my hero," she whispered and kissed his cheek as well.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

"The Order of Merlin, First Class is awarded for bravery and intrepidity beyond question and the five who will be given this prestigious honor fit that description."

The crowd applauded and stood.

"Would Chief Healer Pierre Fontaine come forward?"

"Would Madame Poppy Pomfrey come forward?"

"Would Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall come forward?"

He had to pause as thunderous applause echoed throughout the Great Hall as Minerva came forward.

"Would Professor Severus Snape come forward?"

Again, Albus had to pause as hoots, cheers and applause echoed throughout the Great Hall.

"Last, but certainly not least, the young man directly responsible for ridding our world of the menace that loomed over our world for so long. Would Harry Potter come forward?"

Harry slowly stood and shyly made his way to the front. The applause and cheering was now at its loudest of the evening as the medal was placed around his neck. As he took a step back to the table, Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He stopped, nodded, smiled and looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged then mouthed "_what are you doing?"_ to Harry. Harry winked in return and Albus continued.

"The final award of the evening, the Order of Merlin, First Class with the Excalibur Cross, has only been awarded **_six times_** in history, all posthumously; I am pleased that is not the case this evening. The young lady receiving this award demonstrated an unparalleled, unquestionable level of courage and sacrifice rarely seen in one so young. It gives me great pleasure to announce the Order of Merlin, First Class with Excalibur Cross be given to Hermione Weasley."

The Great Hall was silent as Hermione made her way to Albus. He handed the medal to Harry who placed it around her neck. Harry kissed her forehead and stepped back. He put his hand over his heart, closed his eyes and bowed. Albus did the same. When Hermione turned around to return to her seat, she froze and gasped in astonishment. Every witch and wizard in the Great Hall had his or her hand over their heart, their eyes closed and were bowing. She walked back to her table blushing as she took in the bowing crowd. When she got to Ron, he kissed her hand then took her in his arms. She was startled by the deafening, thunderous applause. Ron felt her shaking body and gestured for her to sit and handed her a glass of water.

"Are you alright?" her healer asked from across the table.

Hermione nodded. "Just a little overwhelmed is all," she said.

Dumbledore held up his hands once more. "Please bear with us as the students are dismissed to their dorms and the hall readied for the ball."

* * *

Dozens of people congratulated Hermione throughout the night. Others wanted pictures with her, get her autograph, admire her medal and even ask where she got her robe. She danced with Harry, Mr. Weasley, her Dad, Draco, Albus and even Severus. She was relieved to finally dance with Ron. She saw her parents in conversation with the Minister of Magic and Albus.

"No one else," Hermione said and wrapped her arms around her sweetheart.

"Mione, why in the world are you with me?" Ron asked softly.

"What?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Every bloke here, except for Harry and Draco, would give their right arm to be with you right now," Ron said.

"I'm not with them, I'm with you," she said, looking up at him with nothing but love in her eyes. "I'm in love with _you_ Ron Weasley, more now than ever."

"Wanna get out of here?" he whispered.

"Absolutely," she replied.

"Hey, there's the happy couple!" they heard from Ginny.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Hermione teased.

"Head Girl perk, they let me stay for the ball," Ginny said.

Harry walked up with glasses and held them to Hermione and Ron. "A Butterbeer for Ron, Elven wine for Hermione."

Hermione glanced at Ron. "Uh, no thanks Harry, none for me."

"Are you sure? It's your favorite," Harry asked.

The Grangers made their way to Hermione. "Honey, Arthur's taking us home," Jessica said.

"We can take you home," Ron offered. "Mione wants to leave anyway."

"No, that's alright, you stay here with your friends. You have earned this night," William said.

"You'll visit this weekend?" Jessica asked.

"Yes mum," Hermione said.

Her parents hugged her warmly. "Congratulations, pumpkin. We are so proud of you."

"Thanks mum, thanks dad. Be careful going home, see you soon," she said.

"All ready here?" Arthur asked the Grangers then turned to Ginny. "Don't stay up too late, young lady," he said affectionately.

"I won't Dad, good night," she said.

Arthur and the Grangers left. Ginny and Draco continued dancing.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. "I just wanted to check on you before I left for the evening, I have an early shift," her healer said.

"I'm fine really, more hungry than anything else," Hermione said.

"I expect to see you pick up your prenatal potions first thing in the morning," he said pointedly.

"Prenatal potions?" Hermione heard from behind her from Harry.

She and Ron turned around to see Ginny's hands over her mouth, Harry looking at her stomach in amazement and Draco grinning.

"Herms is gonna have a baby!" Ginny squealed loudly.

_A little too loudly_ in Hermione's opinion as the dance floor quieted.

"That's why you didn't want the wine," Harry said softly with a smile.

Once again, the crowd clapped for Hermione. Molly gushed about "her first grandchild!" Dozens of people congratulated the couple, the wizards shaking Ron's hand with many exclamations of "well done, young man." Hermione's eyes shined with pride for Ron as he accepted the congratulations. Nothing else existed for her in this room except the tall, handsome redhead at her side and the baby growing inside of her, the joyous news received three days ago. They went to a table and Ron took a seat, patting his legs. Hermione grinned and plopped down in his lap. She glanced around and sly took off her shoes.

"Just look at them, would you?" Ginny asked as she danced close with Draco. He playfully twirled and dipped her.

"Yeah, I see them; they've got kissing down to an art form," Draco said.

Ginny turned to look. Indeed, they were lost to each other's lips. Draco embraced her from behind.

"Think we'll ever be that good?" Draco teased and kissed her neck from behind.

They saw Hermione yawn then Ron pick her up, cradle her in his arms and leave the Great Hall by the staff door.

"Excuse me? **_That good_**? Are you saying that I need work?" Ginny teased back.

She felt Draco's lips at her ear. "Marry me Gin," he whispered.

Ginny turned around. "What?" she asked with trembling lips.

Draco took a deep breath then took a knee. "Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Quite the night at Hogwarts," Albus quipped from across the room.

"Indeed," Severus replied. _Well done Draco, well done._

_

* * *

On a personal note, this was my favorite chapter to write!_


	31. Chapter 31 Bedpans

Blame It On Buckbeak

Chapter 31

_**July 5**_

"Please come forward when your name is called," Dumbledore said, holding the first scroll.

Ginny's leaving ceremony was this morning. The Weasleys and Malfoys stood and clapped as the Head Girl received hers first, the Head Boy next. As the remaining 87 names were called out, Hermione sighed and rubbed her back. At seven months along with twins, the pregnancy was hard for the petite Hermione. She moved slower, slept more, felt insane at times from hormones and was frustrated at the fact that she couldn't make love to her husband at this point. She was startled from her musing by the applause from the crowd at the conclusion of the scroll presentations. The new fully qualified witches and wizards threw their hats in the air and it was over. At dinner that night, Ginny, Draco, Harry and her family saw Ron and Hermione across the room cuddling on a sofa.

"Herms was quiet today," Ginny said.

"It's that way with some the closer they get to their due date," Molly said knowingly.

"She looks huge," Draco remarked. "Is she alright?"

Molly chuckled. "Well, she is carrying _two_ little ones, and you know petite she is."

"I can't believe that they didn't want to know if they are boys or girls," Ginny said. "I would want to know!"

"Well, let's get this cleaned up," Molly said and rose from the table.

"I believe our ladies deserve a break this evening," Arthur said. "Gentlemen, get your wands out and prepare to clean. Molly and Ginny, you go and keep Hermione company."

Hermione, Ginny and Molly watched as the men made a competition of cleaning the dining area and kitchen.

"Can we get you anything dear?" Molly asked.

"Unless you can make my due date arrive sooner, no," Hermione said with a patient smile. "Truth be told, I'm actually relieved that I've been ordered to bed rest the last month."

"Yes, but not before next Saturday," Ginny said with a grin.

"Gin, I wouldn't miss your wedding for all the galleons in Gringotts," Hermione said. "Although I am sure to be the first beached whale to act as a maid of honor," Hermione said ruefully.

"Herms, stop that! You are beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I agree!" Ron called out from the kitchen then the sound of breaking glass was heard. Molly got up and went to the kitchen.

"Ronald that was my best platter!" was heard.

"So, everything ready for the big day?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it seems like next Saturday will never get here!" Ginny said.

"I know, I felt the same way," Hermione said, smiling at the memory. She saw Ginny looking pensively at her. "What's wrong Gin?"

"Do you feel up to going outside? To talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione said. "Let me snag some cookies."

* * *

Outside, the two took a seat on a bench by the pond, looking up at the clear, starry sky. Hermione uttered a cushioning charm, sat down and took a bite of a cookie, looking at Gin.

"Okay we're here, let's talk," Hermione said.

Ginny pursed her lips and started. "Herms, what was it like the first time you had sex?"

"Well, it hurt some but-" Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny, who was looking at her intently.

Then it occurred to Hermione that Ginny was asking for a good reason.

"Gin, are you still a virgin?" she asked gently.

Ginny nodded.

"You haven't talked to your mum about this?" Hermione asked.

"Well, partly. We had the standard "birds and bees" talk, but about me specifically doing the deed, no," Ginny said. "Besides, I really cannot picture this conversation with my mum."

Hermione was surprised but proud of her friend, even more surprised at Draco.

"He never pressured you to do it?" Hermione asked.

"No, never, he actually said he's _flattered_ to be my first," Ginny said with a furious blush. "If anything, I've been the one to, _you know, _want toWe have gotten close to doing it to a few times when we're doing…stuff."

Ginny was again blushing furiously at the word "stuff."

"You were saying that it hurt some but?" Ginny asked.

"It did hurt some at first, but Victor was patient and gave me time to, how can I put it? _Adjust_ to the feeling," Hermione said. Ginny said nothing but waited for her to say more then spoke.

"So your first was Victor? When?" Ginny asked.

"Christmas holidays, sixth year," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You naughty thing, no one knew!" Ginny said.

"Gin, what was I supposed to do? Waltz back to school and let everyone know that I shagged Victor Krum for Christmas? It wasn't even that good."

Ginny was giggling at this point.

"My mum knew- how I don't know. Mums know these things I guess," she said. "Before I went back to school, she asked if I had a good time in Bulgaria. They way she asked, I knew she knew. When I confessed that it wasn't that great, she just chuckled," Hermione with a small frown.

"Gin, I'm proud of you for waiting. Heaven knows, I wish I had; I regret that first time," Hermione said.

"What about the other ones?" Ginny asked.

"The other blokes were a grand total of three times; purely out of academic curiosity to see if it gets better," Hermione said with a grin.

"But seriously Gin, when you are truly _making love_ with the man you love, nothing else will exist outside of your bed; that's how it is to me at least," Hermione said. "It will hurt some at first, but by the end, the pain will be long forgotten if Draco does his job right."

"_Does his job right_?" Ginny asked.

She could tell that Ginny wanted her to continue. Hermione patted her hand and said with a chuckle, "There are some things you are just going to have to find out on your own."

* * *

On July 12th, Hermione stood beside Ginny as she became Ginerva Malfoy. Ginny wanted a handfasting like Hermione's, but made the ceremony her own. Narcissa went all out for the day; Malfoy Manor had its own stunning ballroom for the reception and she was thrilled to open the Manor again for entertaining. Whereas her own reception lasted for hours, Hermione could tell that Ginny's would not. She could tell by the flush on their faces, the way they danced and kissed, and more importantly by the sheer number of times they glanced to the doors.

_Poor Draco, he's waited long enough_! Hermione thought with a snort of amusement.

"What's the joke?" Ron asked.

"Nothing love," Hermione said.

The next morning, an owl arrived for Hermione with a brief sentence:

**_He did his job! And you were right, Hawaii is beautiful!_**

* * *

Two weeks later, the newlyweds returned to Britain. At the Burrow that night, they showed off their tans and pictures. Everyone got souvenirs and Ginny saw that Ron and Hermione never made an appearance.

"Where's Ron and Herms?" Ginny asked.

"Didn't you know?" Harry asked. "Hermione started having bad pains two days ago, so she's at St. Mungo's as a precaution. They thought she was in premature labor."

"It was a good thing she was already at the hospital, she was nearing the end of her shift," Molly said.

"Ron got to play in a match this morning, and she's kicking herself for missing it," Arthur said.

"Ron got to play?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, the first string keeper has some ongoing wrist problems and Ron had to come in," Arthur said.

"Let's go see her then," Ginny said.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea right now," Molly said diplomatically. "She's tired and frustrated, and the potions she's getting for pain and stopping labor add to it. Her healer has recommended that only Ron be with her for now."

"And to be honest, Ron is probably the only one that can put up with her right now," Harry said. "I've never seen her like this."

At the sound of the floo, the topic of conversation emerged from the floo. Ginny rose to hug her brother.

"I heard you got to play, congratulations," she said. "How's Herms?"

Ron let out a sigh, rubbed his eyes and sat down. "Sleeping, thankfully."

Arthur set a glass of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey on the table for Ron.

Ron took a sip. "She's so emotional that I barely know what to say to her. Want to know what happened today? She had a huge crying fit over what I thought was a good thing."

He took another sip of the Firewhiskey and continued.

"We accidentally overheard a medi-witch talking about her file and heard what the sex of the babies was," Ron said. "She burst out crying about wanting it to be a surprise. I honestly don't know what the big deal is, and when I said that, I had to duck a flying bedpan."

Ron let his head fall to the table with a thump and a burp was heard.

"She still loves me, doesn't she? Does she hate me for getting her pregnant?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Ronald dear, I'm sure she doesn't hate you, and you know how much she loves you," Molly said and deftly slid the firewhiskey away.

A snore was heard from Ron.

"She needs her mother, I'll get an owl to her straight away," Molly said.

"Ron didn't tell us about the babies," Ginny said.

* * *

The next morning, Ron returned to the Burrow with Jessica for breakfast.

"So, I hear that my daughter has been tossing bedpans?" she asked. "Never fear Ron, you may be her husband, but I think she needs her mother- and her mother-in-law maybe? Molly and I know what she's going through; we'll get to the bottom of this."

After breakfast, Jessica and Molly left the Burrow; minutes later the two stood outside of Hermione's room.

"Molly, I know my daughter; we may have to practice a bit of tough love," Jessica said and the two entered the room.

Two hours later, Molly and Jessica returned to the Burrow.

"Ron, she's asking for you," Jessica said. "She's being released from the hospital."

"So she's alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she's alright," Molly said.

"She'll not be throwing any more bedpans at you," Jessica said.

Ron laughed and Apparated to St. Mungo's. An hour later, he and Hermione stepped through the Burrow floo.

Hermione saw everyone looking at her in concern and said, "I apologize for my behavior as of late. No matter how much my body has turned on me, it has nothing to do with any of you. I know you're trying to help."

She looked up at Ron. "I should be thanking you for trying to help, not throwing bedpans at you."

They hugged and Hermione sat down at the table.

"My healer said that he may have underestimated how stressful this is on my body. Multiple babies are hard on any woman, but with someone as small as I am, a smidge harder. He's adjusting my pregnancy potions for these last months to better regulate my hormonal level," Hermione said. "Plus, there were some issues, stupid ones really, that I needed to get out."

"Pumpkin, they aren't stupid," Jessica said. "What you are feeling is common."

The men looked at each other, baffled.

"Anyway, I'm better now. Mum, Molly, I'm pleased to report the impending arrival of a granddaughter _and_ grandson," Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny squealed with joy. "So, what will their names be?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. "No idea," Hermione said.

After lunch, Hermione and Ginny sat on the familiar bench talking while Ron, Harry and Draco tossed around a Frisbee that Draco brought back from Hawaii. The men saw the two women with their heads together, talking furiously, giggling every once in a while.

"Merlin only knows what they're talking about," Draco said.

"I don't care, it's just great to see her in a good mood," Ron said.

"So Potter, shouldn't you be the next one to take the long walk?" Draco drawled.

"Yeah, how's things going with Celine?" Ron asked.

"They aren't," Harry said blankly.

Now the men got together and talked with Harry about his love life.

"Merlin only knows what they're talking about," Ginny said as they watched the men.


	32. Chapter 32 Just Another Day

**Blame It On Buckbeak**

Chapter 32

_**

* * *

Saturday September 7, 1999**_

A year had passed since the defeat of Voldemort, but the concern of everyone was focused on a delivery room at St. Mungo's. It had been six hours since Hermione was brought in and everyone (Harry, the Grangers, Weasleys, Malfoys, and Minerva) looked at the clock for the tenth time when the delivery ward doors opened.

"Everything is proceeding normally, she is dilated seven centimeters," Fontaine said with a smile. "I imagine she'll be pushing in an hour. She's asking for her mother."

Jessica hurried through the doors. Hermione was propped up, eyes closed and breathing carefully. Ron was sitting quietly beside her feeling quite helpless at the moment.

"My baby," Jessica gushed and embraced her daughter.

"This is harder than I imagined," Hermione said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't worry, you won't remember a thing about the pain when your babies are in your arms," Jessica said brushed and some hair out of her face.

Hermione flinched as another contraction hit, "Damn it!" she barked.

When the contraction passed, she breathed a sigh of relief and told Jessica, "Please let Ginny know she can come in for a bit, she's probably about ready to wet her knickers."

Ginny came in, talked with her for a few minutes then left quickly when Hermione started swearing again as the contractions hit. She entered the corridor pale.

"I don't think she felt like talking," Ginny said. "I didn't even know she knew that word."

An hour and ten minutes later, a shriek and curse from Hermione echoed into the corridor. A medi-witch poked her head out of the door and reported "she's started pushing" then ducked back in.

Inside, Ron was holding Hermione up by the shoulders, giving her encouragement through the heavy breathing and pushing.

"Ron, this is so hard," she wailed and grunted again.

"You're doing so good love, I'm so proud," Ron said and wiped her head with a cool cloth.

"Wonderful Hermione, now, one more big push and the first little one greet us," Fontaine said. "Now, push!" he called out.

Hermione closed her eyes, groaned and shrieked as Fontaine exclaimed, "I see the top of the head! Almost there, keep pushing!"

Hermione thought the blood vessels in her head would burst and that she would be ripped in half as the healer called out, "Almost there!"

_Almost die killing Voldemort? Cake compared to this_! she thought as a wave of pain hit.

Fontaine ushered a medi-witch with a bassinette to his side and shouted, "She's out!" and held up the baby girl who was kicking and flailing her little arms and legs. When the baby wailed, Ron thought he would pass out. He was overwhelmed from seeing Hermione go through labor then elation when he saw his daughter born. Hermione was crying with joy until she realized that the process would have to be repeated for the other baby. In the corridor, the group gave a cheer when the wail of a baby was heard. Jessica and Molly hugged each other then their husbands.

_I'm a grandmother_! they both thought gleefully.

"You're doing great Hermione, one more to go!" Fontaine encouraged.

"I'm gonna die," Hermione gasped, gripped Ron's shirt in her fist and brought him close to her face. "You're never touching me again."

Ron looked at the healer in alarm. He was shaking his head and chuckling.

"You think that's funny?" Ron asked him.

Hermione shrieked "shut up Ron!" as Fontaine was encouraging her to push again. Outside, Harry and Draco laughed when they heard the "shut up Ron" shriek.

"Come on love, one more time and it'll be over," Ron urged. "Our boy needs to see his beautiful mum."

Hermione barked a laugh followed by a groan. She felt anything but beautiful right now and to Ron, she never was more beautiful. He glanced at the bassinette with the girl.

"Time to push!" Fontaine called out again. "Now bear down, come on, you can do it!"

The second wail was heard; the crowd outside cheered again. Inside, Ron kissed her cheek and wiped her face with the cold rag.

"You did it, love," Ron said. "Look over there."

They looked to the two bassinettes and the two babies; one wrapped in pink, the other blue.

Hermione was shaking and smiling. "I'm so tired."

"I imagine so, look at what you did," Ron said and kissed her again.

"And how many times did your mum do this?" Hermione asked weakly.

The nurse wheeled the bassinettes to the couple. She took the boy and gave him to Hermione, the girl to Ron.

"Congratulations on your beautiful babies," Fontaine said, looking fondly at his trainee.

This was why he was a healer. This was why he fought so hard to keep her alive last year, now seeing her with her adoring husband and the twins she had just borne. He affectionately thought of his own wife and four children at home.

The medi-witch stood by with a clipboard. "Have you names for them?"

"Yes," Ron said and kissed her lightly.

"Abigail and Andrew," Hermione said tiredly.

"I'll give you something for your discomfort that will help you sleep," Fontaine said.

"What about feeding them? I plan to nurse them," Hermione asked.

"The little ones will sleep for awhile," Fontaine assured her. "You need rest."

She drank the potion and laid back. Ron took Abigail from her. Hermione smiled at him sleepily and closed her eyes. Ron saw the babies in his arms, Hermione asleep and was overcome by emotion. He felt his eyes welling up and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing like it, is it?" Fontaine said.

Ron shook his head. "All these years I've loved her, and look what she's given me. It's a miracle."

Everyone waited anxiously outside, waiting for word. The doors opened, and an orderly rolled out the bed holding the peacefully sleeping Hermione. Ron followed behind with the babies.

"Everyone, meet Abigail and Andrew Weasley."

They all gathered around Ron and the babies, "oohing" and "ahhing" and cooing at the sleeping babies. Ron gave Andrew to Jessica, Abigail to Molly.

"Congratulations son," Arthur said and hugged his son.

"Yeah Weasley, well done," Draco said and shook Ron's hand.

"So you're a Dad mate, how does it feel?" Harry asked slapping his back.

"The best," Ron said as Harry hugged him.

Molly gave Abigail to Ginny, Arthur taking Andrew from Jessica. "Look smart Ginny, in seven months you'll be here having your baby."

It was no surprise to anyone that Ginny announced that she was pregnant shortly after the honeymoon.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm your Aunt Ginny," she whispered to the sleeping baby.

_**

* * *

June 10, 2000**_

Hermione chuckled when she heard Ginny curse at Draco when a contraction hit. She had completed her first year as a trainee, and was starting the departmental rotations for practical study. By luck, she had the ob-gyn ward first and would be assisting with the birth of Ginny's baby. She made notes on a clipboard as the medi-witch explained what was going to happen and prepared the bassinette.

"Gin, my hand," Draco said as calmly as possible. "You're breaking my hand off."

"You're lucky that's not all I'm breaking off," Ginny gasped and arched her back as a contraction hit. "FUCK!"

Hermione stifled a giggle; Ginny wouldn't appreciate it. The birth happened quick for a first one; forty five minutes after Ginny arrived Christopher Drew Malfoy was born.

* * *

The first birthday of the twins was celebrated at the Granger home. Molly and Jessica rocked the twins on the covered patio as they watched Ron and Hermione wrestle playfully on the lawn of the backyard.

"How's the other grandson these days?" Jessica asked as Andy emitted a soft burp.

Hermione yelped as Ron pinched her bum and she ran to the side of the house. Jessica snorted at the antics of the two.

Molly gently pried Abby's little hand from her hair. "Well, when I'm able to pry him from Mrs. Malfoy's clutches," Molly joked, "I find that he looks like Ginny with blond hair."

"Well, with these two cuties, it's quite defintive," Jessica said and hugged little Andy.

It was true: Andy looked like Hermione and Abby looked like Ron. There was a loud "rrrrooww" and mountain-lion Hermione dashed from the side of the house straight at Ron. Molly and Jessica laughed themselves to tears when the large cat playfully tackled Ron and ran her large tongue slowly over the side of Ron's head.

"Get him pumpkin, show him who's boss," Jessica called out.

Hermione lowered herself to the ground and laid her head on Ron's chest and casually flicked her tail. William called out a greeting to everyone when he suddenly appeared on the patio, startling the babies who promptly started crying. Hermione immediately looked up and transfigured back to human form.

"Oh Will," Jessica fussed.

Hermione and Ron each took a baby and talked softly to them.

"Hermione, this owl just came for you," William said.

Hermione opened the letter and covered her mouth as she read it, then started laughing- laughing so hard that she had to give Andy to her Dad. She wiped the tears from her eyes and handed the letter to Ron. "You are not going to believe it love."

Ron laughed just as hard as Hermione as he read the letter.

_**To Ron & Hermione Weasley:**_

_**I'm writing to you from Las Vegas in America, where Luna and I were married last night. See you in a week.**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

Molly watched the twins when Ron and Hermione went out for a night of dinner and dancing for their three year anniversary and to celebrate Ron's winning record as Keeper for his team. A year before, the previous Keeper's wrist finally gave out, so Ron was moved into his place.

"Are you sure you don't want some wine?" Ron asked.

"Early shift tomorrow, no thanks," Hermione said with a mischievous smile.

"To the Wigtown Wanderers' winning Keeper," Hermione said as she toasted him with her juice.

"To three years with the most fabulous wife a man could have," Ron said and returned the toast.

Some romantic music was heard and Ron put his napkin on the table, kissed her hand and asked her to dance. As they danced, Ron drew her close and they were aware of nothing but each other. Hermione had her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat and his humming to the music. She felt the taut muscles of his back, chest and stomach as they danced.

Across the restaurant, Harry and Luna watched their friends dance close. He never saw a couple more in love with each other than Hermione and Ron.

"Should we go say hi?" Harry mused.

"Look at them, no, I'm not intruding on that," Luna said softly.

"You're right," Harry said

_Quidditch has done this body good_!Hermione thought.

Over the past three years, Ron had become- and there was no other way to put it- _a dish_; a delicious one at that. The demands and training of Quidditch molded his physique in a way that put Hermione's extensive, creative vocabulary to good use. He was growing his hair out much like Bill's, to Molly's consternation; and like Bill, he turned the heads of many witches (and a few wizards) with the sight of his long red hair, goatee, mustache and sky-blue eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, can you sign this picture for my wife?" a wizard next to them said. Ron smiled and signed the picture in the magazine and they continued dancing.

"Now you're the famous one," Hermione whispered. In that month's issue of _Witch Weekly_, Ron made #8 on Britain's Who's Who list of Quidditch Players.

"Mione, I just play around on a broom. You helped to save the world," Ron said softly.

Ron looked into her eyes and knew that she grew more beautiful with each passing day, and that motherhood made her even sexier. She retained the full breasts from having the twins and her hips had rounded out perfectly. She still turned heads wherever she went with her warm, bright eyes and charming smile.

"What do you think of giving the twins a baby brother or sister?" Hermione asked.

It only took a minute for them to pay the bill and leave.

_**

* * *

September 2008**_

Ron and Hermione sat patiently in the front row of chairs while the Minister of Magic gave his speech. Today was the decade anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort and five portraits were about to be unveiled in the Ministry of Magic atrium.

"Whose bright idea was this?" Hermione mumbled to Ron. Ten years later, she was still a reluctant hero.

"I agree," Severus mumbled from behind.

The five portraits about to be unveiled were of Harry, Minerva, Severus, Chief Healer Fontaine and Hermione.

"Jess, behave," Hermione said quietly to her 4 year old daughter, Jessica.

The girl frowned and crawled into Ron's lap. Hermione snorted. She looked fondly to her four children sitting on the chairs beside her. The twins, Abby and Andrew, would be starting Hogwarts next September. The twins may have been born the same day, but the similarities ended there. Abby looked like Ron but had Hermione's personality; Andy looked like Hermione but had Ron's personality. Neither of them leaned toward quidditch; they were academic like Hermione, but laid back like Ron. Steven, at six, was a pleasant mix of his parents with auburn hair and brown eyes; he was smart and was a natural flyer. Jessica, four, sitting on Ron's lap, was the spitting image of her mother and the apple of her dad's eye.

"Now to the moment we have been waiting for," the Minister gushed.

There was a flourish of music and the drapes covering the portraits dropped to the floor. The wizard doing the unveiling looked at his wand in question.

"What the fuck?" Hermione called out in disbelief.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her children were looking at her in surprise. Severus scoffed; Minerva huffed indignantly; Fontaine frowned at his giggling wife and Harry had his wand pointed at his portrait.

"Again, I agree with Mrs. Weasley," Severus said. "I shall go down in posterity as the wizard with a foot on his leg."

In his portrait, he was shown standing in front of Slytherin gate, holding his wand straight up in the air with a bare foot resting on his leg.

* * *

"Why Minerva, you look rather _sultry_ I would say," Albus said as he regarded the portrait.

"_Sultry_? Albus, that is not a portrait becoming a Headmistress of Hogwarts!" Minerva huffed. "I would never wear a robe like that! Much less red!"

* * *

"Stand back, I'm gonna blast it off the wall," Harry said.

Luna jerked his arm down. "Harry love, it's not that bad."

"Aww, come on mum, I wanna see Dad blast it off the wall!" Harry Jr. said excitedly. Little Hermione Potter squealed in Luna's arms.

* * *

"Wow mum, you look sexy!" Andy declared. Abby giggled at the declaration. Ron was stifling his laughter at his son's declaration.

"Andrew Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed then looked at Ron. "And you're not helping!"

"Mione come on, what am I supposed to do? Challenge the artist to a duel? To be honest, you do look sexy," Ron said looking at the portrait.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione stated. "The portrait is supposed to be _dignified_, not like a _coquettish little tart_ wearing an Order of Merlin First Class with Excalibur Cross."

"What does coketish tart mean?" Steven asked.

"Where's the artist? I'll duel him myself!" Hermione called out, whipping out her wand.

It was just another day at the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Six months later, two witches and three wizards disillusioned each other and snuck into the Ministry of Magic atrium at two a.m. They quickly replaced the portraits with ones they deemed suitable then left as quickly and quiet as they came.

No one ever knew what be became of the original portraits.


	33. Chapter 33 Bittersweet

_This chapter was the hardest for me to write: the last of the chapter is so bittersweet; I don't do bittersweet well. I hope you like it._

**Blame It On Buckbeak**

Chapter 33

_**

* * *

September 1, 2010 **_

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall smiled as she watched the first years walk through the Great Hall doors. The Deputy Headmaster, Severus, was looking at them passively as they gathered in front of the platform with the stool and hat. Minerva nodded at the Weasley twins, who stood confident and a tad taller than their classmates. They smiled and waved back. Finally, "Abigail Weasley" was called and a girl who looked uncannily like her father hopped up on to the stool and Severus placed the hat on her head. It was there five seconds before "Gryffindor!" was called. Abigail hopped down, flashed a smile at Severus and strolled to the Gryffindor table.

"Andrew Weasley" was heard and a boy who looked uncannily like Hermione hopped up onto the stool. Severus placed the hat on his head; the hat contemplated for a moment and called out, "Hufflepuff!" Andrew hopped down, flashed a charming smile at the head table and joined the Hufflepuff table. The sorting ended and Severus took his place at the table, observing the Weasley twins.

"As sure as rain will fall, Weasleys will grace these halls," Severus drawled.

"Come now Severus, you know their children; they're nothing like their parents! Andy was sorted into Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake!" Minerva fussed.

"Hey Andy!" Abigail called out.

"Yeah?" he answered.

Abigail stuck her tongue out at her twin. Andy smirked, casually twirled his wand and two yellow canaries circled above his head.

"Let the games begin," Severus quipped.

_**

* * *

September 1, 2017 **_

All was quiet in the Weasley home. The twins started their seventh year today with Andy announced as Head Boy. There never was a prouder mum then Hermione. Steven was in his third year and Jessica her first. Ron was at home picking up clutter here and there. Hermione would be working late, as was the case every Monday. Hermione, now 37, had been a healer for 14 years and was working with Severus on a lycanthropy cure. Ron glanced at one of her texts on the kitchen table, Care of Older Wizards and Witches. The open page caught his eye:

_...while pureblood and half-blood wizards and witches live to an average age of 170, the record being 166; it is not known why muggle-born wizards and witches live to an average age of only 110..._

Ron's heart froze then broke a little bit when he realized that he and Hermione would grow old together; he would just grow older, _without her_. Did Hermione know this? Of course, she had been reading it. He heard the wards for the house signal an arrival and went to the door. Hermione was putting her cloak on a hook and smiled when she saw Ron then looked at him curiously.

"Something wrong love?" she asked.

"No," he said and rushed to her. "Just know how much I love you, how much I will always love you."

Hermione was perplexed. They had just seen each other this morning. She hugged him in return. "Okay Ron, I love you too," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Had anything to eat yet?"

Ron saw her dig around the cupboard hunting for bite to eat and asked softly, "Can the food wait?" and stood behind her.

"Ron, the last thing I had today-" was cut off by Ron covering her mouth with his.

Hermione dropped the lettuce she was holding and as usual, melted into his kiss. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. By the look in his eyes, no words needed to be said. They quickly stripped themselves of clothing and tumbled onto the bed. Ron looked into her eyes and saw the love, the desire, the excitement that she bestowed only on him. He picked her up again and took her to the bathroom and started the shower. They stepped in and Ron picked her up, much the same way he had on their honeymoon all those years ago. She had no idea what had gotten into Ron, but loved whatever it was as they lost themselves to each other's bodies in the fast, furious coupling.

* * *

Two weeks into the school term, Abigail received an owl from her parents at breakfast. Her sudden bellowing laughter caused the Great Hall to become quiet. Andrew came to the table. 

"This I've got to see," Andy said as Abby gave him the letter.

Seconds later, he joined his sister as they leaned against each other laughing. Abby had to snatch a napkin from the table to wipe her eyes then gave it to Andy.

"What in the world could ever be in that letter?" Minerva wondered as she saw the scene.

She saw Steven and Jessica approach their siblings and ask what the matter was. Abby leaned over and whispered something to them. Steven's face scrunched up and he exclaimed "eeewww" and Sarah hopped up and down. Breakfast was ending and the students made their way to class. Minerva signaled for Abby to come to the Head Table.

"Miss Weasley, is everything alright?"

"Yes Professor," Abby said. "We just got some rather interesting news from Mum and Dad. She's p-pregnant!"

"My goodness!" Minerva exclaimed. "I thought there were to be no more after Jessica!"

"Guess mum's still got it," Abby said and left the Great Hall.

The years passed, happy ones for Ron and Hermione as they saw their children marry and have their own children. On June 10, 2036 they watched their last child, Matthew, cross the platform and receive his graduation scroll. Ron and Hermione found it hard to believe that at the age of 56, they had a 17 year old son. Sadly, that year also saw the passing of the Grangers. Ron was suddenly reminded of what he had read in that book years ago, and felt sorrow for his wife who desperately missed her parents who died at 78 and 82. Molly and Arthur were still alive and kicking at the ripe old ages of 149 and 147 respectively.

_**

* * *

September 19, 2080 **_

Ron pushed Hermione's wheelchair to the table as the gathering sang "Happy Birthday" to her. At 100, Hermione's mind was just as sharp as it ever was and to Ron, she was still the most beautiful witch in Britain. Unfortunately, she was not winning the battle with age and she had lost a lot of her hearing; only her magical force had kept her alive this long. She could no longer walk or sit up on her own. Both she and Ron knew that she didn't have much time left, so they treasured every minute of every day together. Hermione gazed at Ron's tearful eyes. She put a hand on his cheek.

"It'll be alright love," she said softly.

Ron at99 had streaks of gray in his long red hair, mustache and goatee, but was still strong and vital. There was nothing that could be done for Hermione but keep her as comfortable as possible for the time she had left. It broke Ron's heart a little more with each passing day. He had loved her since he was thirteen. She was the first, the only woman he had ever been with and the beloved mother to their children. She looked fondly to her children, ranging in ages 62 to 81, their 15 grandchildren and 6 great-grandchildren. It broke the hearts of their friends as well to see Hermione slowly fading away. Harry felt the same as Ron; he couldn't see life without Hermione there. Ginny would be losing the best friend she ever had. Hermione wasn't afraid; she was tired. The only thing she regretted was how sad her passing would make Ron and their friends.

After the Weasley brood left, Ron and Hermione looked through their Ron and Hermione, A History that expanded to seven volumes over the years. Upon their death, the volumes would be passed down to the twins. Trunks, full of years of momentos, would be passed to the children and grandchildren, donated to Hogwarts and given to the British Wizarding History museum. To save Ron grief, Hermione had her funeral plans made years ago and the instructions placed in a charmed envelope that could be opened only after her passing.

* * *

On a warm, pleasant morning in June at the age of 103, Hermione finally passed. She and Ron woke and she told Ron that she wanted some tea and toast. She knew upon waking that she was fading; she felt it. She didn't want Ron to see her pass. Her vision was fading and she felt her breathing slow. It didn't hurt, but merely felt as if she was going to take a nap.

Ron came back into the bedroom to see her soft brown eyes looking peacefully at the ceiling. He dropped the tea and toast, hurried to her side and took her in his arms, wailing and moaning, begging her to come back to tell him goodbye.

At her service two days later, it was if Ron had died himself. He was inconsolable and seemed to be disoriented. He had to be physically supported and guided to his seat across from her bier, gasping when he saw her lying in state peacefully on the white marble bier. Her will stated that she wished to be laid to rest at Hogwarts with the others laid to rest there. Her bier was placed next to Minerva's, who had passed many years prior. She was given a funeral with full honors, one befitting the life she led and an Order of Merlin- Excalibur Cross winner. Dozens of people spoke of her intelligence, her lust for life, her courage, her career as a distinguished Healer; but spoke mostly of the fierce, unwavering love she had for her family and friends.

Ron and Harry were the last stay at the service, the last to stand by her bier as the marble top was lowered to enclose her forever. Ron placed a bouquet of daisies atop the sarcophagus, over the artful carving of the Gryffindor shield and Order of Merlin First Class with Excalibur Cross that adorned the top.

"I can't live without her Harry," Ron said and sobbed into Harry's arm. Harry could say nothing; he had no words. He felt the same.

It was sad, but not surprising when Ron was found dead a week later. According to a healer, he simply lost the will to live and died in his sleep. His heart couldn't take living without his Hermione.


	34. Chapter 34 Epilogue

**Okay readers, last installment on what I hope was a good story for you. I think this is a sweet, dignified ending for our couple. This story has been extremely enjoyable for me to write. Look for updates on my other stories. Thanks for reading...**

**BLAME IT ON BUCKBEAK**

_EPILOGUE_

Nine days after Hermione's funeral,Ron's funeral was held. His bier was placed next to hers. The grief of their friends was surpassed only by the grief of their children. They understood how sad Ron was, but couldn't help but think that he hadforty to fifty good years left; that the strongest man they knew had a heart that couldn't hold out. It affected Harry the most; he had lost both his best friends.

Ron suddenly found that he was standing by his own funeral bier. He looked down and saw that he was dressed in the same style of robe he wore at he and Mione's handfasting.

"At least they dressed me in something nice," he thought.

He saw Ginny and Luna lead Harry away crying and shook his head.

"Poor bloke," he thought. "Sorry Harry."

He suddenly realized that he didn't feel altogther whole, but light and airy. It was a pleasant feeling.

"Am I a ghost?" he wondered.

"I was wondering when you would get here," a sweet, familiar voice called out.

Ron turned around to see Hermione leaning against a tree, next to Albus' sarcophagus. The sight took Ron's breath away. She looked 18 again, beautifully exactly the way she had looked the day of their handfasting. She was also walking towards him, arms open, flashing that charming smile and laughing softly. He ran into her embrace, barely believing that he was hugging and kissing her again, running his hands through her hair and seeing her charming smile and beaming eyes.

"Come on, they're waiting on us," she said and took his hand.

"Who?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said with a wink. "And don't worry about Harry, we'll come back for him soon."


End file.
